


Power Rangers Earth Force

by dragonflydart123



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123
Summary: When five young women are given objects called Runestones, they realize they've just become part of an awesome legacy, and have been chosen to save the world! Romance, humor, action, and adventure abound! There will be femslash and eventual polyamory, so no like, no read. Ranger cameos aplenty as well! Please read and review, but do not flame under any circumstances.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Legacy 1: Beginnings

Five thousand years ago, an evil known as the Dark Void attacked the Earth. However, the Order of Meridian tasked five brave soldiers to fight them. Eventually, these soldiers sealed the Dark Void away using five different objects called Runestones. In the present day, the Earth is a hub for aliens and humans to live in peace and prosperity. Little do they know, the Dark Void has reawoken, and is planning on taking over our planet. Now, it's up to five new heroines to save our world. They are, Power Rangers Earth Force!

Third person POV

We open up with a shot of a very futuristic looking school. After all, the year is 2026, the year after the SPD Rangers defeated Gruumm and his empire. The school is for aliens and humans, and the design looks similar to the SPD headquarters. Inside the school, we can see all sorts of different aliens. Aquitians, Kerovians, Triforians, Mercurians, and so forth. We zoom in on a group of girls chatting happily in what appears to be a lunchroom,

The first girl we notice has light purple skin, with markings and deep purple eyes, with flowing black hair and purple robes. The markings denote her as Eltarian. (Think of Zordon from the new movie with the skin). The second girl on first glance looks normal, but when we take a closer look, we see she has a golden headpiece which shows what looks like part of her brain. We also see tiny gills on her neck, marking her as an Aquitian and is wearing a flowing orange dress. She also has deep red eyes. The third girl has deep red hair, but it is streaked with black in some places. She is eating telekinetically, a trademark skill of her species, the Kerovians. We notice that she has brilliant golden eyes. She is wearing a gold shirt and shorts.

The fourth girl, we notice, has something of a jungle look about her. Fierce yellow eyes, simple clothes consisting of a tube top and shorts, and a locket with a picture of her parents in their Ranger Forms. She also has long black hair, looking like Maya from Lost Galaxy. She is from the planet of Mirinoi.

Last but not least, the fifth girl has platinum blonde hair, and deep silver metallic colored eyes. She's wearing tan robes, similar in design to the Eltarian's. The girl's hand was occasionally shifting from normal to a metallic looking substance, mercury, denoting her as a Mercurian. The girls were talking about the homework assignment their history teacher had given them.

The Eltarian, Zemariah, had grabbed Kalina, the Kerovian's hand. Selina, the Aquitian had also taken Halcyon, the Mercurian's hand. The Mirinoian, Irene, looked on in slight jealousy at her best friends, but otherwise, the girls were fine. All of a sudden, there were blasts of laser fire on the school. All the students looked at each other. "Who would attack the school?" Zemariah asked, her voice deep and authoritative. "Maybe it's that Dark Void Dr. Oliver was talking about." Halcyon suggested. Selina scoffed and shook her head, as all the students started fleeing. "What are those hideous creatures?" Irene asked, as a horde of evil creatures made their way into the building.

The creatures were a horrific sight to behold. They had rotting green flesh and glowing red eyes. They carried what looked like laser blasters in one hand and spears in the other. These creatures are called Voidlings. Their leader looked to be a feminine demon, with spike on some parts of her body, and glowing golden eyes that were filled with malice. Her name is Nyx, one of three generals of the Void.

Just then Dr. Tommy Oliver ran out of his classroom, carrying a small satchel with him. His eyes fell on the group of the aforementioned girls who were trapped in a corner. His years of being a Ranger kicked in, and he fought off the Voidlings with expert moves and precision. "Leave these girls alone!" He yelled. He pulled out something that looked like a morpher, but it didn't have a Power Coin in the middle. It was Tommy's Master Morpher.

"It's Morphin Time! Dragonzord! Green Ranger Power!" Tommy roared. In an instant, the familiar green suit was on him and he was fighting the Voidlings. "Selina, take them to our house and get these outta here. You'll know what to do when the time is right.'' Tommy yelled. Selina nodded, and she teleported her and her friends away from the battle using her powers. The girls landed in a mess of tangled limbs. "What the hell was that?" Irene snapped. The girls pulled themselves free of each other,

Selina started to explain. "Those creatures are called the Dark Void. Uncle Tommy has been monitoring them for months. They were sealed away five thousand years ago, but recently, they managed to break through and escape." After her explanation, her friends shrugged and Zemariah commented, "Not the weirdest thing to happen." The others nodded in agreement, and waited for Tommy to come back. Eventually, Tommy teleported in, but he was badly injured, his helmet was damaged and his shield was smoking.

"Are you alright?" Zemariah asked. Tommy nodded. "Just very out of practice. Do you have the bag?" He replied. Selina nodded, and opened the bag. There were five small objects, that looked like they could be worn on your finger. They each had small sigils inscribed into the metallic surface. Each of the objects were triangular in appearance, and had elemental looks to them. The first one was fire, earth, water, lightning, and lastly metal. Zemariah took fire, Kalina took earth, Selina took water, Irene took lightning, and Halcyon took metal.

"These are Runestones. They'll allow you to connect to the Morphing Grid and become Power Rangers. The five of you are the only ones who can do it.. Tommy explained. "I've had the morphers ready, just in case." He added, pushing a box forward. The morphers looked almost exactly like the Dino Thunder ones, but instead of dinosaurs, the animals were a red phoenix, yellow pegasus, blue mermaid, pink eagle, and black sphinx.

"The morphing call is It's Morphin' Time! Powers of Earth, Activate." Tommy explained as the girls put the Runestones into the respective morphers, and strapped them to their wrists. Tommy's computer monitor blared to life, and he checked it out. "The Voidlings are at Newtech plaza. I've asked the SPD rangers to stay out of this fight, and they said yes. Are you guys ready?" Tommy asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm itching for a fight." Irene said. "A rather uncouth saying, but I feel the sentiment is mutual all around." Zemariah agreed. Kalina, Halcyon, and Selina nodded. "Alright then. These mythic motorbikes will get you to the plaza. My good friend Hayley Ziktor built them, specifically for you guys. She helped build almost everything on the Dino Thunder team." He explained. The motorcycles each looked like the Raptor Cycles, but again, with each respective animal instead of a dinosaur.

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!" The girls yelled simultaneously.

"Forceful as Fire, Red Earth Force Ranger!" Zemariah yelled.

"Powerful as the Earth, Yellow Earth Force Ranger!" Kalina roared.

"Graceful as Water, Blue Earth Force Ranger!" Selina said.

"Bright as Lightning, Pink Earth Force Ranger!" Irene exulted.

"Tougher than Titanium, Black Earth Force Ranger!" Halcyon screamed .

"It's our duty to protect this Earth! United we stand! Power Rangers Earth Force!"

They looked at their suits. Zemariah's was a brilliant shade of red, with white accents down the body. Her helmet was in the shape of a phoenix, and her gloves and boots were red. On her hip was a small sidearm, her Runeblaster, that could turn into a sword. Her visor was that of a phoenix's wings. She also had a red skirt that went mid thigh. The other suits were similar in design, but a different color, visor and helmet shape for each of the girls. Zemariah also had the rune for fire on the top of her helmet, and again, same with the other girls.

They mounted their motorbikes, and zoomed off towards the plaza. They jumped off their bikes and helped people evacuate. Zemariah faced Nyx, the demon who attacked their school, her group of Voidlings, and the monster who was doing all the damage. This ought to be interesting. Nyx mused silently. She snapped her fingers. "Hydra, kill them all." She ordered. Hydra attacked immediately. He blasted them with an orange fireball. The Rangers scattered, and Halcyon initiated the first strike, hitting him with her Runesword, and blasting him with mercury. Hydra responded by kicking her in the stomach, and swiping her away.

Kalinna, Selina, and Irene blasted him with their Runeblasters. Just then, they heard Tommy's voice in their helmets. "Rangers, your personal weapons are in your belt, when you combine them, you can finish this fight." He explained. They noticed the buckles on their belts were glowing. The girls tapped their belts, and their weapons were revealed.

"Fire Sword!" In Zemariah's hand, a simple sword with a red hilt and a phoenix motif appeared. "Earth Daggers!" In Kalina's outstretched hands, two elegant daggers appeared. In the hilt of each dagger, the rune for earth was emblazoned. "Water Lance!" A beautiful lance materialized in Selina's hands. On the top, there were three prongs. In each prong the rune for water was emblazoned. "Lightning Bow!" A pink bow with the rune for lightning appeared, along with a quiver of seemingly endless energy arrows. And finally, "Metal Axe!" A black Axe appeared. It had the rune for metal emblazoned on the side.

The girls attacked with a newfound energy. "Power Blaster!" Zemariah ordered. The bow was first, followed by the daggers on the outside bottom, and the lance split into two. The axe turned into a cannon, and became the handle. Finally, the Fire Sword was on top. The five Rangers aimed the Blaster at Hydra, and fired. KABOOM! A mighty explosion occurred, and Hydra was vaporized. The Voidlings backed off. Nyx was outraged. "Mark my words, your planet will be destroyed." She vowed, and teleported away with the Voidlings in a burst of golden light.

After the battle, the girls teleported back to Tommy's house. They demorphed, and collapsed into chairs that Tommy had brought out. "That was really exhilarating." Zemariah said. "That was fucking awesome!" Irene whooped. Kalina added, "That was pretty thrilling." Halcyon winced in pain, but she and Selina agreed. "There will be many battles ahead, but together, you can do anything." Tommy said. "I couldn't help but notice my sword had Eltarian engraved on it." Zemariah commented. "That's because your father Zordon was the original Red Earth Force Ranger." Tommy said. At this, Zemariah stiffened. "Why wouldn't he tell me? I had a right to know!" She snapped.

Kalina hugged her girlfriend tightly, but Zemariah shrugged her off. "Don't forget, your dad killed my dad." She growled. Kalina flinched at the reminder. Despite that, Kalina still loved Zemariah. Zemariah took several deep breaths to calm down. "I apologize for my outburst, it was uncalled for." She apologized. "I love you Kalina, never forget that." She said. The two girls shared a soft kiss.

"You girls need to get some rest. You can spend the night here, to recuperate. I have several guest beds. You two couples better behave if you share the same room though." Tommy said. The girls nodded, and went into their respective rooms. The two couples, Zemariah and Kalina, and Halcyon and Selina shared a room, and Irene had her own room. The five girls soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep. "Relax while you can, you guys are going to be in for one long battle." Tommy murmured, thinking of his own battles. He also went to bed, and fell asleep.

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Personally, this might be my best story yet. There will be a lot of language, and maybe NSFW stuff, maybe. Read and review, but no flames. Also Power Rangers is not mine, but it is Hasbro's. The only things I own are my OC's. Good night.


	2. Legacy 2: Beginnings II

Halcyon's POV

I woke up in my girlfriend's arms. I remembered where I was. At Dr. Oliver's house after our first battle. I grinned, and decided to wake my girlfriend up. I started tickling her mercilessly. Selina shot up, and glared furiously at me. "Was that necessary?" I shook my head, and replied, "No, but it was funny." I smiled as she rolled her eyes at me. I watched her change into her clothes. "How is your stomach?" She asked. I blinked in confusion, then remembered my injuries. "I'm fine, you know I've had worse than that." I said.

She nodded in agreement. "You think the others are awake yet?" I asked. "Zemariah and Dr. O are, but not the others." She replied. I nodded, and we walked out of our room. True to her predictions, the two were sitting down talking about something. They looked up when we walked in. At that point, the other girls walked in too.

Dark Void third person POV

We zoom in on a massive black castle. The castle itself was located in another dimension. This dimension's exterior was just pitch black, and if a normal person was there, they would feel hopelessness and despair.

Inside the throne room, there was what looked like a round table with three chairs. In the middle of the room, a throne bigger than Nyx and her comrades. One of the three chairs is occupied by Nyx herself. The other two are occupied by two masculine looking demons. The first is a deep black rhino looking demon, with horns on his head. He has blood red eyes. This is the demon known as Erebus. The third demon general is based off of an elephant. His skin is pure white, and he has a trunk for a nose. He has a long staff that can be used in battle. He also has glowing white eyes full of malice. This is Thanatos.

Finally, the demon in charge sitting on the throne is Tartarus. His skin has a galaxy like pattern to it that constantly shifts and moves. He emanates so much power that his own generals are in almost constant fear of him. Indeed, he is the most powerful of any monster the Rangers will face. He also has glowing purple eyes, and is seven feet tall when he stands. His armor is pure silver, and can't be damaged.

"You have underestimated this world Nyx. What do you say?" Tartarus asked, his voice deep and rough. "I'm sorry, my king. I was not prepared for the Power Rangers. I will take them into consideration for my future plans." Nyx replied. Tartarus nodded. Despite being an evil demon, he was generally fair towards his generals. "My lord, let me lead the next charge. I have a spell that will allow our fallen warriors to come back a hundred times stronger and taller." Erebus requested.

Tartarus mulled it over, before nodding. "Go, do not underestimate these Rangers, or you will be sorely punished." He said in his deep voice. Erebus nodded. "Cerberus, with me. Voidlings, fall in." He ordered. Erebus teleported to Newtech with a burst of black energy. His monster and the Voidlings instantly started attacking, causing mayhem and destruction.

Rangers' POV

The monitor once again blared to life. Tommy whirled around in his chair, and located the source of the mayhem. "They're at the library. Before you leave, I have something for you." Tommy said. The objects were miniature figures each based off of the girl's animals. "To activate them, say we need Mythic Zord Power now." Tommy added. The girls nodded.

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

"Forceful as Fire, Red Earth Force Ranger!"

"Powerful as the Earth, Yellow Earth Force Ranger!"

"Graceful as Water, Blue Earth Force Ranger!"

"Bright as Lightning! Pink Earth Force Ranger!"

"Tougher than Titanium! Black Earth Force Ranger!"

"It's our duty to protect this Earth! United we stand! Power Rangers Earth Force!"

The girls yelled. They got on their bikes, and sped towards the library. "Stop right there!" Zemariah yelled. The demons turned around, and the girls saw the lead demon was different than Nyx. "So, you are the pathetic weaklings who destroyed Nyx's warrior? And a group of girls, how stupid." Erebus scoffed. "We're more than a bunch of weak girls. We'll wipe that smug smirk right off your face, ya stupid cow!" Irene yelled indignantly.

"I'm a RHINO!" Erebus roared. "Cerebus, Voidlings, attack." With that, the battle began. Cerebus charged Zemariah, and the Eltarian traded fierce blows with the three-headed monster. The fighting between them was so fierce it was hard to keep track. Meanwhile, the other Rangers were wiping out the Voidlings, each girl taking on about a dozen or so.

Zemariah managed to chop off two of Cerberus' heads using the Fire Sword and Runesword. The other Rangers managed to wipe out the Voidlings, and regrouped with their leader. "Power Blaster!" She ordered, and the Rangers took hold of the powerful weapon. "Ready? Aim, fire!" Zemariah yelled. Just like Hydra, Cereberus was vaporized on the spot. Erebus smirked, this was his chance. "Energy of the Void, bring this demon back to life once more!" He chanted. A sigil on Cereberus' body started to glow. Black energy poured into the demon, and he returned, bigger and badder than ever.

"We need Mythic Zord Power, now!" The Rangers yelled as one.

"Phoenix Flame Zord!" Zemariah called. A beautiful phoenix swooped in once she threw her miniZord up in the air. The phoenix was a brilliant shade of red, and had wonderful gold wings. Zemariah jumped into the cockpit, and the phoenix hummed softly in recognition. It had the rune for fire on both of its wings.

"Pegasus Earth Zord!" Kalina ordered, after throwing her miniZord in the air. A yellow pegasus came galloping from the heavens. Its wings were pure white, while its main body was yellow. It was one of the most amazing Zords Kalina had ever seen, Mega V4 and Mega V1, her parents' Zords included. Kalina jumped in its cockpit. It had the rune for earth on its forehead.

"Mermaid Water Zord!" Selina yelled, after throwing her miniZord in the air. From the nearby Newtech Lake, a blue and silver mermaid came running out of the water. The mermaid was mainly blue in color, and had silver accents down the front. It had the rune for water on the top of it. Selina jumped in the cockpit.

"Eagle Lightning Zord!" A glorious pink eagle flew in. While the main body was pink, the wings and head were pure white, and the beak was pure gold. Irene jumped into the cockpit. This is gonna be fun! She thought with a grin.

"Sphinx Metal Zord!" Halcyon yelled, being the last to summon her Zord. It was a black sphinx with the head of a woman, and the body of a lion, and wings of a bird.

"Earth Force MegaZord!" The girls commanded as one. The phoenix formed the head, and back, while the pegasus and eagle formed the legs. The sphinx and mermaid formed the chest, with the sphinx's head being the centerpiece of the MegaZord and its wings helping to form the back. The girls were in this order; Red and yellow in the front, and black, pink, and blue in the back, similar to the cockpit of the original MegaZord.

"Let's get him with the sword." Irene suggested. Zemariah nodded, and used the sphinx's wings, which detached, and folded together to become a massive sword.. They lopped off one head as Cereberus attacked them. "Earth Force MegaZord, Final Strike!" The girls yelled as one. Lightning surrounded the sword, as the MegaZord swung it in a downward motion, finally destroying the demon. The girls all cheered. "You'll never destroy our planet, Dark Void! You'll have to kill us first." Zemariah vowed.

Erebus was furious. He teleported back to the Void Castle in a puff of black smoke. The Rangers teleported back to Tommy's house in five colors of light. "Those Zords were incredible! Who built them and how?" Halcyon asked. "Hayley Ziktor, Kat Manx, and Cameron Watanabe built them. You'll get to meet Hayley at some point, but she's been so busy up at SPD, it's hard to see her lately." Tommy responded. "You girls need to rest up for school in the morning." He added. The girls nodded, and went into the rooms they had shared the night before.

"Good night my love." Zemariah murmured to Kalina. Kalina responded by kissing her girlfriend, which then grew more passionate, and we suddenly switch to Halcyon and Selina's room. Both girls were talking about their ranger parents, and what it felt like being a ranger. Switch to Irene's room, as we see her getting ready for bed. Eventually, all the girls fell asleep soon.


	3. Legacy 3: Ranger Red

Zemariah POV

I woke up on a ship. Where am I? There was a soft blue glow on the floor, and I heard voices and the sounds of battle. "Goodbye, brother!" I heard. What I saw next was horrifying. I saw my father Zordon, trapped in his energy tube. Astronema dead on the floor. Andros in his morphed form was holding his sister, begging her to wake up. A green android came into view, That must be Ecliptor. I observed. The two exchanged fierce blows, and Ecliptor vowed to make Andros pay for killing his sister.

"Andros, listen to me. It is your duty as a Power Ranger to save the universe. Now is the time." My father boomed in his deep voice. Andros grabbed his Spiral Saber, and sliced downward, ending my father's life as a wave of pure golden energy raced outwards and across the universe.

I shot up in my bed, breathing heavily from the nightmare. I looked at the clock, 5 in the morning. I groaned quietly, and got out of bed. Since I spend my weekends at Kalina's house, I had more than one outfit. As I put it on, I looked towards my sleeping girlfriend. She's so beautiful. Indeed, Kalina looked gorgeous in the early morning sunlight. The first sun rays hit her hair, and made it glow orange instead of red. I saw her stirring slightly, but she just rolled over.

After a couple of minutes, Kalina's golden eyes opened, and she looked at me worriedly. She had just shaken off the last cobwebs of sleep and gotten out of bed. "Are you alright? You look tired." She said. I nodded and replied, "It's just the 28th anniversary of my father's death today, so I'll be kind of out of sorts the entire week." Kalina's eyes widened, and she hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry, I can never apologize enough for what my father did." She said, looking like she was about to start crying. "It is not your fault, do not be upset. No matter what happens, I'll always love you." I said.

Lemon Warning! Skip if you don't like! Repeat, skip if you don't like!

I started kissing Kalina passionately, before she pulled my robes and undergarments off my body, leaving me completely naked. I did the same for her, and took a minute to admire my girlfriend's glorious body. She was tall, about 5'10, two inches taller than me, and had perky C cup breasts.

We continued our make out session as we fell back on the bed, our hands roaming each others' bodies. "We have about three hours, so we have to make this quick." I murmured against her neck. Kalina let out a soft moan as I played with her chest. Her moans got a little louder, but I kissed her so the others wouldn't hear us. I gently played with her pussy, causing her to writhe in pleasure. "More, I'm so close!" She whispered. I smirked to myself, this was one of the Kerovian's favorite things to do in bed. A few minutes later, she came with a muffled squeal.

Lemon End! Lemon End! Lemon End! Lemon End!

"That was amazing. I love you so much." Kalina said. "I love you too, noe come on, let's clean up and get redressed." I replied. She nodded, and we did exactly that. We walked out of our room, hand in hand, me feeling better despite my nightmare. "Did you guys have a good morning?" Irene asked with a smirk. "Yes we did, as a matter of fact." I replied. "Sure you did, I did hear some squealing ya know." Irene added. I scowled.

"How did you hear that?" Kalina asked, blushing. "These walls are incredibly thin. I may have forgotten to mention that." Dr. Oliver said. "Coffee?" He asked. I nodded, and he handed me a glass. "Thank you." I responded. "Are you guys ready to go back to school?" Dr. O asked when we were all at the table. "Unfortunately." Irene snarked. Selina and Halcyon both snorted at that, as they swung their backpacks on their shoulders.

We all got in to the jeep, and drove towards Newtech School for Gifted Students. "They repaired the school that fast?" Selina asked. I noticed that most of the damage had indeed been repaired. Dr. Oliver shrugged, and said, "SPD helps fix most of the damage from monster attacks, considering everything that happened last year. It was only superficial damage anyways. I'll see you girls in Ranger History."

As we walked inside the school, we noticed that a lot of the kids seemed relatively unharmed, which was amazing. I noticed an older woman at the front desk, but not the receptionist. When I got a closer look at the purple skinned woman, I realized she was my mother. I muttered a few choice words in Eltarian, which my mother heard. She frowned at my language.

"Zemariah, you know better than to say such foul words in front of your friends." My mother said. She was basically an older version of me, but with brown hair instead of black. "I'm sorry mother. I forgot you were taking me out of school for the day. May I introduce my friends, and my girlfriend. This is Kalina, my girlfriend, and my friends Selina, Halcyon, and Irene. Girls, this is my mother, Zephyr." I said, pointing at them in turn.

Selina, Halcyon, and Irene waved at my mother, while Kalina hid behind me. I wondered why, but then I remembered she had never wanted to meet my mother because she was afraid my mother would be mad at her for what Andros did, not because of our gender. "What's wrong youngling?" My mother asked Kalina in a soft voice. "You're not mad at me? You should be furious at me." Kalina responded, her lower lip trembling.

I saw our three friends silently back away and head to their respective classes. "Why would that be? Unless you've hurt my daughter, you have nothing to worry about." She responded. "Mother, her father is Andros, the Red Space Ranger." I elaborated. My mother had several different reactions all at once. Anger, sadness, pity, desolation, and finally, to my great shock, understanding and acceptance.

In a move I was not expecting, my mother hugged my girlfriend, wiping away her tears. "What your father did is not your fault. I have already accepted that, and you should too. Though thinking about it, I can see why you would be worried about meeting me." She said. "Would you like to join us for today?" Kalina froze like a deer in headlights. She gave a tiny nod. My mother smiled. "I'll go clear it with the woman at the desk." Mother said, going to do exactly that.

"I told you she'd be OK with you. Silly girl." I said, hugging my girlfriend tightly. Kalina snuggled close to me as mother returned. "We're all ready to go, so come on." Mother said. We got in her car and drove to my house. After about ten minutes of uncomfortable silence, we arrived at my house. "It's so big and pretty!" Kalina said. Our house was rather big, five stories and multiple bedrooms. We walked in the door, and the first thing my girlfriend noticed was my father's energy tube in our living room.

"Is that…." She trailed off, pointing at the tube. I nodded. "That's the energy tube my father used for when he was home. Elgar destroyed the one in the Power Chamber before Divatox wiped the Power Chamber off the face of the Earth." I said. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but is that a staff?" Kalina asked. I nodded. "It's part of what we're doing today." I said.

Before we could get started, our morphers beeped a six note beep. Mother heard, and saw my morpher. "I can explain mother." I said. "You're the Red Ranger, right?" She asked. I stared at my mother. "I saw you guys on the news, and I recognized your voice. Go, you have work to do. " I nodded, too surprised to speak.

"It's Morphin Time! Powers Of Earth, Activate!" We both yelled.

"Forceful as Fire, Red Earth Force Ranger!"

"Powerful as the Earth, Yellow Earth Force Ranger!"

Kalina and I ran as fast as we could towards the battle. When we got there, it was absolute chaos. Nyx and another monster was there, and the Voidlings. Nyx was pummeling our friends with some sort of dark energy, while the Voidlings were terrorizing innocent civilians. "Kalina, help our friends while I take care of the Voidlings." I ordered.

"Attack and capture the Yellow Ranger." Nyx ordered. Instantly, the bad guys were all over my girlfriend, forcing her to demorph as she was attacked on all sides. Nyx wrapped an arm around my girlfriend, and held a wicked looking sword to her neck. "Surrender now, or she gets it." Nyx yelled. Kalina shook her head softly. The others demorphed instantly, but I pulled out my Runeblaster, and fired at Nyx's hand, which caused her to let go of my girlfriend. Everyone instantly remorphed, and wiped out the Voidlings using their personal weapons.

"Power Blaster!" I ordered, and in an instant, I held the powerful weapon, with my friends supporting me, as the recoil was massive. KABOOM! Nyx's monster and foot soldiers were disintegrated on the spot. Nyx teleported away, and we cheered. "Guys, Kalina and I have to get back to my mother's house. We'll see you tomorrow." I said. The girls nodded, and we teleported out.

As Kalina and I walked into my house, there was a wonderful smell. I inhaled deeply, and smiled. "Triple chocolate cookies." I said, alerting my mother to our presence. "Hello girls, I made these for after the ceremony." My mother said. "What is this ceremony exactly?" Kalina asked. "We use the staff, which has psychic abilities, just like us, and we mourn for the dead while celebrating his memories, or something." I said. "Grossly simplified, but we need to get started before the day is over. Kalina, I put a seat next to me so you can watch." My mother added.

In an instant, the room was awash with the orange memory field. I saw my mother and father meeting for the first time, him becoming the Red Ranger and her being the Yellow Ranger. Other memories included their wedding, my mother saying she was pregnant with me, me getting named. Dad getting trapped and him trapping Rita Repulsa in turn. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers being formed, everything. My mother focused on a special memory. "What's this memory?" I asked. "You'll see." She responded.

"Daddy, can you tell me a bedtime story?" My younger self asked. The three of us were at Aunt Dulcea's temple on Phaedos, and she was watching with a small smile. "Once upon a time, there were five brave warriors. These warriors were the best of friends, and had incredible powers. They could do anything they put their minds to. They always fought evil, no matter where it was. They fought all sorts of scary monsters and they always won." My father stated.

"What happened next?" Child me asked eagerly. "They stayed friends forever and ever. Eventually, they beat the monsters for good." My father ended the story, and little me pouted, only to get a kiss on the forehead from both my parents. "We love you angel, now be a good girl for Aunt Dulcea while we're gone." My father said. I nodded, and hugged him tightly. "Love you too mommy and daddy." Child me whispered as she fell asleep.

The memory ended there, and I gasped lightly, before starting to cry. "I miss him so much, more than anything!" I sobbed into my mother's shoulder. She cradled me lovingly, and I felt Kalina hugging me tightly. The memory field was still on, and I saw my father brushing child me's hair back, humming a soft Eltarian lullaby to me, which my mother was singing now. I calmed down in a few minutes, sniffling occasionally as my girlfriend handed me a tissue. The last memory of child me with my father was him reading me a book, watching me fall asleep as he got up and left, but not before leaving me the locket I'm wearing now, to go save the world.

"Your father was the most amazing man in the entire universe. We're lucky that we had him. Your daddy loved you so much, never forget that. I love you so much. He's always watching over you." My mother whispered. "Can I sleep now?" I asked. My mother nodded. "Of course you can. Kalina, can you take her to her bedroom?" Mother asked. "Where is it?" My girlfriend asked. "It's on the third floor, first door on the left. The door is purple, and has her name on it. Also, these walls are very thick, but I'm still gonna sleep with earplugs." My mother asid, throwing in that jab at our sex life. My girlfriend blushed slightly, but carried me to my room.

I crawled into bed, taking my clothes off so I was just left in my panties, not caring about pajamas. "I love you, so much. I'm always here for you, no matter what." Kalina murmured, as I felt her wrap her arms around me as we both drifted into slumber.


	4. Legacy 4: Ranger Yellow

Kalina POV

I woke up earlier than Zemariah did, letting her sleep after her very understandable breakdown last night. I quietly put some clothes on and walked out and down the stairs to the kitchen, where Zephyr was sitting reading a book with a picture of a winged girl on it. "Good morning ma'am. Thank you for letting me spend the night." I said.

"It was no big deal, and please, call me Zephyr, ma'am makes me feel old. Besides, Zemariah needs you more than she lets on. Before you ask, I'm guessing she doesn't tell you because she doesn't want to be seen as weak." Zephyr said. "Makes sense. If you don't mind my asking, how old are you exactly?" I questioned. "I'm about 20,000 years old, and Zemariah is 11,000 years old. Eltarians are damn near immortal." She responded, giggling at my shocked expression.

"You don't look a day over thirty five. And now I know where she gets her looks from." I said, once I got over my shock. "Why thank you. You're very beautiful as well. Are you any good at cooking?" She responded. "I can make breakfast stuff, but beyond that, not much." I said. "Would you like to help me make breakfast after you wake up my dear daughter?" She asked.

"Sure." I responded, and walked back up the stairs to my girlfriend's bedroom. When I walked in, my girlfriend was sitting up in bed, already awake, but I saw her eyes were puffy. I sat down next to her and hugged her tightly, putting my head on her shoulder.

"Your mother's making breakfast downstairs, and I'm going to help her." I said. Zemariah nodded, and got off her bed, and started to change. "Thank you for being there for me, it really helped." She said. I kissed my girlfriend, and hugged her tightly. "Anytime." I said simply. We walked downstairs, and I started to help Zephyr with breakfast. In about ten minutes, we started eating.

"How did you girls get together?" Zephyr asked. "It was about two years ago. Zemariah was sitting alone. I was already friends with the other girls. So, I brought them over, and we started getting to know your lovely daughter. After a couple of months, she asked me out, and we've been dating ever since. Which reminds me, do you have everything set for our anniversary in five days?" I explained/asked. "Don't worry, I've got everything ready." She assured me.

Flashback Start Kalina's POV

I was in the lunchroom, and Irene was complaining about the food. "Do they ever make anything good?" She asked. "They don't, you should know that by now." Halcyon said. Just then, I noticed a new (to me) girl walk in and sit down by herself. "Who is that?" I asked. This time, it was Selina who answered. "Her name is Zemariah, I have her in my reading class. She's from Angel Grove, and her father passed away 26 years ago. Other than that, she tends to keep to herself. She only talked to me because I helped her with some essay questions." Selina explained.

I frowned. "We should go over and talk to her, make her feel welcome." I said, getting up to do just that. Selina shook her head. "She'll only shut you down. Trust me on that." Selina said. I shrugged, and took my plate over to Zemariah's table. She barely looked up from her tablet, so I tapped the desk to get her attention. "May I sit down?" I asked.

She shrugged, and I sat down. "My name is Kalina, and I am a Kerovian. What's your name?" I introduced myself. "Zemariah, Eltarian. Now, if you don't mind, I'd prefer to be alone." She responded curtly. "Nope. I don't like when people are alone, so I thought I'd be your friend, if you'd let me." I said cheerfully. "Today is a bad day for me, so I suggest you leave me alone, now." She growled. I took a few bites of my lunch before asking her what was wrong.

"It's the anniversary of my father's death, if you're so fucking interested in my personal life. But then again, you should know that when your father killed mine. NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCKING HELL ALONE!" She yelled at me, picking up her tablet and storming out of the cafeteria. The cafeteria was quiet for a few minutes, before returning to its normal state of background noise.

"Told you." Selina said simply. I frowned, and made a mental note to talk to my father, when someone tapped my shoulder, and I met the disapproving stare of Dr. Oliver. "Your parents would like to speak with you. They are on a holo-call from KO-35." The veteran Ranger stated. He took me to his classroom. When I walked in, I saw both my parents, the Red and Yellow Space Rangers, give me the same disappointed glare.

I gulped, my parents could be real scary when they're angry. "Why did you upset that girl?" Father asked. "I didn't mean to, honest. I just saw she was alone and I was trying to be friendly. Also, she said you killed her dad, what does that mean?" I explained/asked. Father closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "That girl must be Zordon's daughter. I had to kill Zordon to save the universe. His death released an energy wave that either wiped out or purified evil. Next time you see her, could you tell her that nothing I do will ever be enough to apologize?" My father explained.

I nodded. "I doubt she'll want to talk to me again." I murmured, internally slapping myself for being an idiot. "Don't worry, when she calms down, I'm sure she'll come around. Just give her some time, and some space, and then try to approach her again, OK, love?" Ashley, my mother ordered gently. I nodded. "I miss you guys so much." I said. "We miss you too love, and we don't want to have to hear about another incident like this again. Got it?" Mom said. "Got it." I repeated, before there was a low tone and mom and dad looked at each other.

"Let's Rocket!" They both yelled and morphed into their Ranger Forms, and the call disconnected. Dr. O turned to me. "I want you to apologize to Zemariah." He said. I nodded, and replied, "I was going to do that anyways, I just have to figure out how without being a bitch about it." He nodded. "May I go now?" I asked. He nodded again, and I left his classroom.

A few days later, in the library, I bumped into Zemariah again, I explained what had happened, and then we started to hang out with my friends. Two more days after that, I got a shocking surprise. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Zemariah asked. I smiled and hugged her tightly. "So that's a yes?" I nodded in agreement.

Flashback End

"And that's how we got together." I finished, as we started cleaning up the table. "Zemariah downplayed that story.. She just said you guys got together a few days after she yelled at you." Zephyr said. "Well, that is technically what happened." Zemariah said. I shrugged, and we got in the car to head to school.

When we arrived, our friends were waiting outside the school. We both got out of the car, and jogged over to our friends, but not before Zemariah hugged her mother tightly. The girls came over, and we walked into the school.

First class was Ranger History, which we all had together, luckily. In each lesson, we take a couple of weeks to go over a certain Ranger Team. We had just started reviewing the final battle of the Ninja Storm Rangers. "So, can anyone tell me what kickstarted the final battle? Kiya, perhaps." Dr. O called on the teen. She is the daughter of Cam Watanabe.

"My deranged great uncle captured my dad, stole his powers using the Samurai Amulet. He opened the Abyss of Evil, and brought back his army. There was a huge battle, and Uncle Hunter brought the recently freed Ninja Students from Lothor's ship. Eventually, he stole all of my family's powers. But Uncle Shane, Aunt Tori, and Uncle Dustin sealed him away using their Ninja Powers." Kiya explained, clutching the Samurai Amulet around her neck.

"Nicely done Kiya. Alright, your homework is to study up and write a 3 page report on the entirety of the Ninja Storm Team, and you are all working solo on this project." Dr. Oliver said. Our morphers beeped, and the five of us looked to Dr. O. He nodded to us and the five of us quickly rushed out to an area where we could morph without being spotted.

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

"Forceful as Fire, Red Earth Force Ranger!"

"Powerful as the Earth, Yellow Earth Force Ranger!"

"Graceful as Water, Blue Earth Force Ranger!"

"Bright as Lightning, Pink Earth Force Ranger!"

"Tougher than Titanium, Black Earth Force Ranger!"

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers Earth Force!"

We ran to the battle, which was at the library again. This time, a white demon was attacking. Halcyon attacked him with her axe, but the second monster, a lion, swatted her out of the air. Selina struck the lion demon with her lance, and managed to injure it. "Power Blaster!" Zemariah ordered. We blew up the lion demon.

"Rangers, my name is Thanatos. I offer you one chance to surrender and spare your planet. If you don't surrender, I'll kill you and the ones you love. No one will be able to save you, not even the previous rangers. What say you?" Thanatos asked. "How's this for an answer? United we stand!" I yelled, and my friends echoed our battle cry. Thanatos shrugged, and snapped his fingers. The lion monster came back to megazord heights.

"We need Mythic Zord Power, now!"

"Phoenix Flame Zord!"

"Pegasus Earth Zord!"

"Mermaid Water Zord!"

"Eagle Lightning Zord!"

"Sphinx Metal Zord!"

"Earth Force Megazord!"

We attacked with the Lightning Sword, and the lion retaliated by firing his claws at us. "Let's finish this! Earth Force Megazord, Final Strike!" Zemariah yelled. We obliterated the monster with a mighty swing of our sword. We disassembled the megazord, and demorphed, teleporting to school. Ranger History had ended, and it was math now. After we went through the classes, school was out for the day, and we met up at Dr. O's house.

"So Dr. O, can you tell us more about the Dark Void?" Halcyon asked. The Ranger Veteran nodded. He turned to his computer, and pulled up images of the demons and their castle. "The demon in charge is named Tartarus. He has complete control over darkness, and is nearly invincible. Zordon sealed him away personally. Nyx is the demon who attacked the school. She relies on strategy. Thanatos, the demon you battled today, uses magic. Finally, the rhino demon Erebus uses brute force in battle." Dr. Oliver explained.

"In order to beat them, you need to work as a team, and trust each other. The five of you can do this!" He encouraged. "Do you really think we can?" Zemariah asked. "I know you can. Take it from me. You guys can do anything if you work together. Trust in yourselves, and in each other." He said. We all put our hands in a circle. "United we stand! Power Rangers Earth Force!" The five of us cheered.


	5. Legacy 5: Ranger Black

Halcyon POV

"Hey Selina, do you mind if I make a call to my parents on Mercuria before we go to the beach?" I asked. "No problem. Remember, we have to get there before it gets too crowded." My girlfriend replied. I smiled, and pulled out a computer that Uncle Andrew Hartford built. I booted it up and clicked the button that would allow me to call my parents.

After three minutes, my parents answered. "Is everything OK? Are you hurt?" My father, the Operation Overdrive Mercury Ranger, Tyzonn asked. "I'm fine dad, I just wanted to call and say hi. Also, two things. First, this is my girlfriend, Selina. She's from Aquitar." I started. "It's nice to meet you Selina. My name is Tyzonn." He introduced. "Second, I'm a Power Ranger. More specifically, the Black Ranger." I added.

My father stared, before shrugging and nodding. "You're not mad at me?" I asked. "Why would I be?" He responded. "As long as you're as careful as you can be, and remember what your mom and I taught you, you're going to be a great Ranger." He encouraged. "I have to go, the Responder team needs me. I'll tell your mom you said hi." With that, the call disconnected.

I smiled, and then put my bathing suit on. "Your dad seems like a nice guy." Selina said, grabbing my hand. "Yeah, he's awesome. He sent me here to have the same type of experience he had, just without the whole Ranger and searching for my mom thing." I said. Selina smiled. "Are you ready for the beach today?" She asked. I nodded.

We walked into the living room. "Hey, Dr. O, we're going to the beach. Wanna come with?" I asked. "No, but I can drop you guys off if you want." He replied. We got in his jeep, and he started driving. 15 minutes later, we were at the beach. "Don't forget to do the homework I assigned." He said, laughing at our groans. "How long do you think it'll be before we get called away for a monster attack?" I asked Selina. "About 3 hours. It's noon now." She replied, quickly checking her watch.

"Twenty bucks says they attack the beach and in two hours." I said. I have a crazy amount of good luck when it comes to bets. I almost always win bets. "You're on." She agreed, shaking my hand, sealing the deal. I smirked, and said, "Last one in is a rotten egg!" and took off towards the water, diving in headfirst before my girlfriend caught up.

She tackled me, and started tickling my ribs, causing me to squeal with laughter. She kissed me hard. "You remember when we first got together?" She asked. "How could I forget? You tried impressing me so many times with your science stuff, then you realized the best way to get me to like you was by being yourself." I responded. Selina smiled, and continued kissing me.

"I think that woman is staring at us weird. Do you want to do anything about it?" I asked. "If she can't handle two women kissing, then that's her problem. As long as she doesn't confront us, we're cool. Don;t let anyone stop you from being yourself." She responded, sending a glare at the woman in question. I smiled and hugged her tightly. Just then, there were explosions nearby. The Voidlings, Nyx, and a monster that looked vaguely familiar were attacking the beach. I smirked, the bet was mine.

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

"Graceful as Water, Blue Earth Force Ranger!"

"Tougher than Titanium, Black Earth Force Ranger!"

We both started wiping out the Voidlings, when the others arrived in a burst of multicolored light. They started attacking the main bad guys, but the second demon was stronger, and blew them across the beach. Selina and I ran over to our friends, but the demon attacked me. "Hello Ranger, did you miss me?" She asked. My eyes widened. "How? My father destroyed you 19 years ago!" I shouted in shock.

"The wonderful Nyx brought me back to life. I can't have my revenge on your father, so killing you will just have to do!" Crazar yelled. "You'll never hurt my father again. I'll destroy you for good!" I yelled angrily. "Hal, do you know this monster?" Zemariah asked, as we fought Crazar. "Yeah, she kidnapped my mother Vella, and was destroyed by my dad, the Mercury Ranger of Operation Overdrive." I responded, avoiding a lightning attack

Crazar proved to be too strong, and demorphed the five of us in one blast. I groaned in pain, and crawled over to my girlfriend, seeing if she was OK. "That was just a taste of my powers. Next time we meet, I'll destroy you!" She screamed. She and Nyx teleported away. We teleported to Dr. O's house, and I saw my father. "Daddy!" I yelled, and hugged him tightly. "Tommy called me, and I teleported in from Mercuria to help destroy Crazar, once and for all." He said, hugging me back, and kissing my forehead.

"Crazar is a very powerful monster. She will use any dirty trick she can think of to get under your skin, and she will kill you if given the chance." Dad explained to the girls. "So how do we destroy her?" Irene asked. "You use your teamwork, and your strengths. Also, I'm gonna join in on this battle. It's personal." My father declared.

The monitor flared to life, and Dr. O checked it out. "The beach again." He reported. The six of us teleported back to the beach, and faced Crazar. "This time, it's just me and you Rangers. Tyzonn, how nice to see you again. I hope Vella is doing alright." The Fearcat mocked.

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

"Forceful as Fire, Red Earth Force Ranger!"

"Powerful as the Earth, Yellow Earth Force Ranger!"

"Graceful as Water, Blue Earth Force Ranger!"

"Bright as Lightning, Pink Earth Force Ranger!"

"Tougher than Titanium, Black Earth Force Ranger!"

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers Earth Force!" We yelled as one. "Impressive." My father said. "Overdrive, Accelerate!" He yelled. "Kick into Overdrive! Mercury Ranger!" He exclaimed. We teleported back to the beach and faced Crazar once again. "Crazar, remember me?!" My father yelled. "How sweet. You going to help your daughter kill me, when you couldn't finish the job?" She mocked, attacking us with yellow lightning.

"Dad, are you going to use that Mercurian battle spell?" I asked, as we continued fighting Crazar. He shook his head. "Drive Detector!" He ordered, and the powerful lance was in his hands. "Power Ax!" I yelled, and swung at Crazar, nicking her slightly. "You'll pay for that Ranger!" She vowed. I rolled my eyes and responded, "Yeah, put it on my bill."

Zemariah was knocked aside, and got back up. "Rangers, Power Blaster now!" She ordered. In an instant, we all held the weapon. My father stood next to us, Drive Detector at the ready. "Ready? Aim, Fire!" Zemariah yelled. My father added his own blast to our attack, and we obliterated Crazar. "Energy of the Void, bring this demon back once more!" Nyx chanted, and Crazar grew to megazord heights.

"We need Mythic Zord Power, now!"

"Phoenix Flame Zord!"

"Pegasus Earth Zord!"

"Mermaid Water Zord!"

"Eagle Lightning Zord!"

"Sphinx Metal Zord!"

"Earth Force Megazord!" We all yelled. "You guys aren't the only one with a Megazord." My father yelled. I saw him pressing buttons on his morpher, and three Zords appeared out of nowhere. "Flashpoint Megazord!" He exclaimed. "That's so cool!" Irene yelled. The other girls just stared in shock, while I laughed at my friends reaction. Crazar blasted us with lightning, again.

"I'll destroy all of you. You Mercurians will be the first to go!" She yelled. "Lightning Sword!" Zemariah ordered. We swung the sword at Crazar, but she easily blocked, and retaliated with an energy beam. "Hydro Blast!" My father yelled. The powerful water attack hit Crazar dead on. "Earth Force Megazord, Final Strike!" We all yelled, swinging our hands in a downard chopping motion, and the sword hit Crazar, causing her to explode.

We all cheered, and disassembled the Zords. We teleported back to Dr. O's house, and collapsed into the chairs. "That was one hell of an opponent." Irene said, clutching her ribs. "Are you alright?" Dad asked her. "I'm fine. That stupid cat got in a lucky shot." She replied. "Thank you for helping us. It was an honor to fight with you." Zemariah said, bowing respectfully.

Dad laughed, and replied, "The honor is all mine. Besides, it was kind of fun getting back into the action. Besides, I think I won't be the only past Ranger you fight with, if the fact that they're bringing past monsters into the mix." Zemariah asked, "Why do you think they're using past monsters?" Dr. O replied, "My guess is, they're trying to throw us off, and using past monsters will confuse you guys. If Tyzonn is right, then more Rangers will come and help you guys out."

"Makes sense." Selina responded, taking my hand. "Well, I better head back to Mercuria. I can't be away from the Intergalactic Emergency Responder team for too long. Halcyon, I'm very proud of you. Don't ever forget that. And Selina, take care of her." Dad said. "I will sir, as long as she wants me too." Selina responded. My father smiled and hugged me one last time, before stepping into the teleporter, and he was beamed away.

I turned to my girlfriend, and said, "You owe me money from our bet earlier." Selina huffed, and handed me the money. I smiled, and pocketed it. "We should head back to the beach." My girlfriend said. I shook my head, and pointed to the clock.

"It's too late now. If anything, it's just about bedtime." I replied. She pouted, but nodded. The other girls bade goodnight, before going to their homes as well. "Don't be too loud tonight girls. I do want to get some sleep." Dr. O said, smirking at our expressions. "Goodnight. See you in the morning." He added, before heading to his room.

Lemon Warning! Skip if you don't like! Repeat, skip if you don't like!

We both walked into our room, and Selina pushed me on the bed. We both stripped, and I took a moment to appreciate my girlfriend's body. She had nice B cup breasts, and very fit from working out all the time. She kissed me hard, her hands coming up to cup my breasts. I returned the favor, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Selina snaked her hand down to my pussy, fingering me gently. I writhed in pleasure, and did the same for her, causing her to squeal. She started sucking my breasts hard. "Are you trying to leave me a hickey?" I asked.

She smirked, and shrugged. I moaned as she continued fingering me. "I'm so close! Just a little bit more!" I said, trying to muffle my moans. Selina thrust hard with her finger, and I came with a muffled squeal. Selina came a second later.

Lemon End! Lemon End! Lemon End! Lemon End!

"I love you. Forever." Selina murmured, kissing me gently. "I love you too. Forever and always." I agreed. She held me tightly, and I pulled the covers over us. I used my powers to create a line of mercury to flick the light switch off, bathing us in darkness. "Good night." I murmured. My girlfriend was already snoring lightly, so I kissed her forehead, and closed my eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.


	6. Legacy 6: Ranger Blue

Selina's POV

The first thing I registered upon waking up, was my girlfriend's arms wrapped around me. I gently pulled her arms off of me, and she didn't wake up. I put my clothes on, and headed out to the kitchen. I glanced at the clock, 7 in the morning. I heard shuffling, and turned around to face Uncle Tommy.

I relaxed, and he said, "Yeah, I still do that when people come up behind me. I'm always prepared for an attack. Is Halcyon still sleeping?" He added that last question. "Yeah. You don't happen to have a place where I can rehydrate, do you?" I responded. He nodded.

"Your father sent me one of those machines he made. Thankfully, this won't one get damaged by Tengas." He replied. I frowned. "Damaged by Tengas?" I repeated, crossing my arms under my chest. "Yeah. Your father made the prototype machine for your aunt and uncles, when they helped us out when we got time reversed. The Tengas destroyed the prototype." He explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Where is the hydrater?" I asked. "You know I don't have to use it as much because I'm a hybrid." I said. "It's down the hall to the left. Can't miss it." He answered. I smiled in thanks, and went to find the hydrater. Once I stepped into the hydrater, the plastic cover close, so as not to waste or spill water. I turned the machine on, and felt the cool, fresh Aquitian water power me up and restore my strength.

After about five minutes, I stepped out, feeling better and refreshed. I walked back to my room, and saw Halcyon getting ready for the day. I smiled, and poked my girlfriend in the side, causing her to shriek. She glared at me, and huffed. "Did you sleep well?" I asked my beautiful lover. "I slept just great. How about you?" She responded. I simply gave Haly a thumbs up, and she smiled.

We both walked into the kitchen, where Uncle Tommy was eating. "Morning Halcyon, how are you?" Tommy asked. "I'm doing good. What are you reading?" Halcyon responded. In response, Uncle Tommy showed us the local newspaper, the Newtech Tribune. "You guys are front page. Well, your Ranger forms anyways." Tommy said.

Halcyon started to read the front page. "New team of Power Rangers foils attack at beach. Why was an Overdrive Ranger there? For more information about past Ranger Teams, see page 8, section two." We both looked at each other, and shrugged. "As long as no one finds out about our identities, we'll be good." I said. Tommy nodded in agreement. "What are you guys going to do today? Work on your assignment?" He asked.

"No, we both finished that the night you assigned it. I think we're just going to relax and hang out today. Provided nothing happens, obviously." Halcyon replied. Tommy nodded, but before anyone could do anything, his computer flared to life, alerting us of an attack. "This early in the morning? Don't they ever stop?" Hal grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Tommy opened communication links to the girls, and their faces appeared on the computer. "Rangers, the Dark Void is attacking the city center. Get there as fast as you can." He ordered. "Got it." We all responded as one. The two of us morphed, and teleported to the city center, where we met up with the others, who were already morphed.

The demon in charge today seemed to be Thanatos, with a woman in gold armor and long dark hair. "Hello Rangers. My name is Scorpina. Today will be your end." The woman greeted. "Putties!" She yelled, and gray humanoids with glowing red eyes and clay looking faces appeared out of nowhere. They swarmed us, and started attacking.

I saw Zemariah expertly dealing with her group, and the others were doing just as well. I took down my last putty, and the five of us regrouped. "Impressive. Give Tommy a message for me. Tell him he better be ready to be destroyed." Scorpina yelled, before she and Thanatos teleported away.

"Back to base." Zemariah ordered, her voice deep and powerful. We also teleported back to Uncle Tommy's house. Tommy turned to us. "What happened?" He asked. Zemariah responded, "A woman named Scorpina said to tell you that, and I quote-"You better be ready to be destroyed." Who is she?"

Tommy paled, and replied, "Scorpina was one of Rita's generals during my time as the Green Ranger. I thought she was wiped out when the Z-Wave happened. I'll need to call in the original tema. Scorpina is incredibly powerful, and likely more so if the Dark Void gave her any extra power. Give me some time to make a few calls, and the team will be here soon. I also need to call Billy on Aquitar."

We all nodded, and waited for about ten minutes while he made the necessary calls. Five minutes after that, there were five different streaks of light, and the original tema stepped out. I raced forward, and hugged my father tightly. Uncle Jason stepped forward, and shook Uncle Tommy's hand.

"It's good to see you again. Are these the new Rangers I've been hearing about on the news?" He said. Tommy nodded. Zemariah stepped forward. "My name is Zemariah. I'm the Red Ranger, and daughter of Zordon. These are my friends. Kalina, my girlfriend, the Yellow Ranger. You know Selina already. Irene the Pink Ranger, and last but not least, Halcyon the Black Ranger."

Uncle Jason smiled and said, "It's nice to meet all of you. Selina knows who we are, but you guys may not. I'm Jason Lee Scott, Red Ranger. Trini Kwan, Yellow Ranger. Kimberly Hart, Pink Ranger. Zachary Taylor, Black Ranger. Billy Cranston, Blue Ranger." My aunts and uncles shook hands with their successors.

"It's honor to meet you. Anyways, Scorpina has already threatened Tommy, but she is incredibly powerful. We think the Dark Void gave her a massive energy boost. We need your help to take her down. Will you help us?" Zemariah requested. "Of course. Scorpina was a dangerous enemy. We know how to deal with her. I'm just glad Sentinel Knight restored our powers along with the original Zords a couple of years ago." Uncle Zack said. Uncle Tommy's computer flared to life.

"The city center again. Is everyone ready?" Tommy asked. We all nodded, and got into our morphing positions. "You guys first." Aunt Kim said. Zemariah nodded, and started the morphing sequence.

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

Third Person POV

We zoom out to reveal a five way morph. Zemariah in the middle, Kalina and Selina on the top left and top right respectively, and Halcyon and Irene on the bottom left and bottom right. From a Rune Seal, similar to Mystic Force's, spirits of the Ranger's respective Zords swoop down, and envelope the Rangers with their suits.

"Forceful as Fire, Red Earth Force Ranger!" Zemariah exclaimed, bumping her forearms together, and then holding her hands out, elbows bent.

"Powerful as the Earth, Yellow Earth Force Ranger!" Kalina yelled. She simply swiped her right hand in a finger gun motion along her visor, and then held her fists out.

"Graceful as Water, Blue Earth Force Ranger!" Selina said. She tapped her fingers against the side of her wrists, before outstretching both arms, one arm up, one arm down.

"Bright as Lightning, Pink Earth Force Ranger!" Irene yelled. She held up her helmet, as if adjusting a hat, and then grasped the neck collar of her suit, before holding her hands in a basic guarding stance.

"Tougher than Titanium, Black Earth Force Ranger!" Halcyon screamed. She bumped her fists together, then held them out, ready to fight.

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers Earth Force!"

"Impressive. Now watch how it's really done." Jason said.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!" The original Rangers yelled.

Selina's POV

We teleported to the city center, to find Scorpina destroying the place. She stopped and stared at the original Power Rangers. "Hey Scorpina, remember us?" Trini yelled. "How could I forget. Putties!" She yelled in response. The gray foot soldiers came in by the hundreds.

"Is everyone ready? Let's do this. Split off by color, and finish off the Putties once and for all!" Jason ordered. Zemariah and Jason teamed up, and started wiping out their group using their swords. Trini and Kalina did the same, taking on dozens of putties.

Me and dad used our lances to spear any putty that came close to each other. Kim and Irene wiped out the putties with their bows. Zack and my beautiful girlfriend blasted the putties out of existence with their cannons/axs. Lastly, Tommy was using his different Ranger Powers to wipe out his own group of putties.

The battlefield was ringing with the sound of our fierce battle, and it felt like forever until we destroyed the last group of putties. "Morphenomenal!" Zemariah yelled, as the putties exploded and disintegrated. Scorpina snarled, and attacked all of us at once, but Jason managed to block with his sword, and Zemariah followed through with a powerful swing, causing Scorpina to scream, and stumble backwards.

All of a sudden, she started laughing maniacally, before transforming into a horrible scorpion monster. "What the hell is that?" Irene yelled in shock, disgust littering her voice. "That's Scorpina's other form. She also uses it when she grows big." Zack said, before adding, "I hate bugs."

Jason replied with, "Alright rangers, Power Blaster, now!" They held their own weapon, and Zemariah ordered for us to call on our own Power Blaster. "Brachio Staff, Energy Orb!" Uncle Tommy yelled. "Ready, Aim, FIRE!" Zemariah and Jason yelled.

All three attacks combined, and obliterated Scorpina. "Energy of the Void, bring this demon back to life once more!" Thanatos chanted. He had merely the battle calmly. Scorpina grew to Megazord heights. "Alright everyone, it's Zord time!" Jason yelled.

"I call upon of the Mastodon Dinozord!" Zack yelled, and in an instant, the black mastodon zord appeared, spraying steam from its trunk.

"I call upon the power of the Pterodactyl Dinozord!" Kim yelled, and a beautiful pink pterodactyl appeared from a volcano.

"I call upon the power of the Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord!" Trini yelled, and a massive yellow saber-toothed tiger burst from the forest, roaring loudly.

"I call upon the power of the Triceratops Dinozord!"My father yelled, and the triceratops came charging in from the desert.

"I call upon the power of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord!" Jason yelled, and the powerful T-Rex came in from underground, and roared loudly.

"White Tiger Zord, Battle Ready now!" Tommy yelled, morphing into the White Ranger, and forming his own Megazord.

"Megazord power on!" Jason yelled, and the sequence started. In a minute, the Dino Megazord stood side by side with White Tiger Zord Battle Mode.

"We need Mythic Zord Power, now!"

"Phoenix Flame Zord!" Zemariah ordered, the phoenix flying in from the volcano as well.

"Pegasus Earth Zord!" Kalina commanded, the pegasus galloping down from the heavens.

"Mermaid Water Zord!" I yelled, the mermaid swimming from Newtech Lake.

"Eagle Lightning Zord!" Irene directed, and the eagle flew from the skies as well.

"Sphinx Metal Zord!" Halcyon yelled. The massive sphinx lumbered in from the desert.

"Earth Force Megazord!" Zemariah commanded. The pegasus folded to become the left arm, while my mermaid became the main body and right arm. The sphinx and eagle zords became the left and right legs, while the phoenix formed the head. The Megazord stood side by side with the Dino Megazord and White Tiger Zord Battle Mode.

"Power Sword, now!" Jason commanded, and the sword descended from the heavens. "Earth Force Lightning Sword!" Zemariah ordered, and we held the crackling sword. "Attack!" Jason commanded. We blitzed Scorpina, while being mindful of her poisonous tail. "I'll destroy you Power Rangers!" Scorpina yelled, sending energy blasts our way.

White Tigerzord kicked Scorpina right in the chest, before firing an energy ball at her. We sliced downwards, and hit her stomach, while the MMPR attacked and cut off her tail. "Let's do it Rangers!" Jason ordered. "Earth Force Megazord, Final Strike!" Zemariah commanded in her deep voice. "Megazord Power Slash!" Jason yelled. "Fire Blast!" Tommy yelled, and the three attacks combined to destroy Scorpina, once and for all.

Everyone cheered, and we teleported back to Uncle Tommy's house. "You guys are awesome fighters. The Dark Void is gonna be sorry to have ever messed with you." Trini commented. "Thank you. You guys are amazing as well." Zemariah said, as respectful as ever. "Well we have to go. Good luck in your fight, and let us know if you need help." Jason said.

We shook our predecessors hands, while I hugged my father tightly. "Selina, I'm very proud of you. Your mother will be too when I tell her about this. You are an amazing young woman, and your mother and I love you so much." Dad said, hugging me back and kissing my forehead. "I love you too dad, you and mom. Can you give her a hug for me?" I asked.

He nodded, before backing up and stepping into the interplanetary teleporter. He vanished in the form of a white molecule, Aquitian's signature teleportation. I smiled, and looked to my friends and girlfriend. "That was awesome! First my dad, and then the original Rangers! I can't wait to see who else will help us!" Halcyon cheered. "That was pretty amazing. Brought back a lot of memories too." Uncle Tommy said, before adding, "You girls need to head home and get some rest. Today was a long day. I'll see you at school."

Zemariah nodded before turning to Kalina and Irene. "Irene, do you want to spend the night at my house? Kalina moved in with me last week, but I have plenty of room. You can move in too, if you want, mom loves the extra company." She asked. Irene nodded, and replied, "I'd love to, but I have to get my stuff from the S.P.D. Headquarters. They have dorms for aliens who can't find or don't have a place to stay." Zemariah smiled, before the three girls bade their farewells, and teleported home.

"Halcyon and I are gonna go to bed. Goodnight Uncle Tommy." I said. Uncle Tommy nodded and said goodnight, while I dragged my girlfriend towards our bedroom. We both changed into our pajamas, and I turned the lights off. "Goodnight beautiful. I love you, So much." I said, kissing Haly gently. She returned the kiss, and said, "Goodnight. I love you more." I pulled the covers over us, and Halcyon fell asleep almost instantly, snoring softly.

Meanwhile, I was thinking of when Haly and I got together. It was two years ago, and I had bumped into her in the hallway, and fell in love with her almost instantly. I tried impressing her with different science related topics, when, after about three weeks, she said, "I'm not interested in science, so please stop trying so hard. If you really wanna win me over, just be yourself." I did just that, and the next week, I asked her out on our first date, and she said yes. We had lunch at a small diner, and about two weeks after that, became an official couple. Halcyon, I love you more than you could possibly know. I thought, glancing at my sleeping girlfriend, before falling asleep myself.


	7. Legacy 7: Ranger Pink

Irene POV

I woke up in Zemariah's house. As she predicted, her mother loved having another girl in the house. It was the weekend after our team up with the original rangers. I put some clothes on, and walked into the living room, where my two friends were sitting, talking about something. "Morning guys." I greeted.

Zemariah and Kalina turned to me, and returned the greeting. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked. Kalina replied, "The fact that the Dark Void has been strangely quiet this week." I nodded in agreement. "You don't think they've given up, do you?" I asked. Zemariah instantly shook her head. "No, my guess is, they're preparing for something big." She replied, before squeezing Kalina's hand.

I felt a pang in my heart when I realized I would never have what they have. Kalina noticed my expression, and asked, "Are you alright?" I nodded. "It's just the fact that I'll never have what you guys have." I murmured, sitting down on the seat opposite the couch. "You'll find someone, just give it time." Kalina said, putting her hand on my shoulder, and squeezing it gently.

I looked around, and noticed Ms. Zephyr wasn't here. "Where's your mom?" I asked. Zemariah replied, "She went to go see a movie, and something about a massage. She'll be back in like four hours or so." I nodded. "What's being in a relationship like?" I asked. This time, it was Kalina who responded. "It's amazing, it's like being with your best friend, and yet, she's your girlfriend at the same time. It's so intimate. Don't worry, you'll find someone. I know you will."

I shrugged and shook my head. "I doubt it. Nobody would want someone like me." I replied, pulling my knees to my chest. Kalina and Zemariah both hugged me. Kalina whispered something in her girlfriend's ear that I couldn't hear, and Zemariah kissed my head softly.

I squeaked in surprise. "What are you guys doing?" I asked, blushing, feeling my heart beat rapidly. Kalina leaned over, and whispered huskily, "Making you feel better. Have you ever touched yourself and/or watched porn?" I responded, "A couple of times, but not very often. There wasn't a whole lot of privacy at S.P.D dorms."

I felt my heart rate skyrocket, as two of my best friends started running their hands over my body. "You're beautiful, and we'll show you just how much we appreciate our best friend. Are you ready for this?" Zemariah asked. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

Lemon Start! Skip if you don't like! Repeat, skip if you don't like!

Zemariah and Kalina both took off their clothes, leaving me speechless at their beauty. "You guys are beautiful." I said, before pulling my clothes off, letting my D cup breasts bounce free. "Wow, you're bigger than both of us." Zemariah said. "How big are you?" I asked, curious. "We're both C cups." Kalina responded, before kissing me softly.

I melted into the kiss, and let Zemariah play with my body. She started to finger me, and I let out a loud moan. Kalina squeezed my breasts tightly, and I let out more moans. "You're very vocal." Zemariah noted. "Have you met me?" I snarked, and Zemariah took that opportunity to kiss me hard. Kalina started to add a third, and then a fourth finger.

I whimpered slightly. "Does it hurt? I can stop if you want me to." Kalina said. "It doesn't hurt too bad. I don't want you to ever stop." I moaned. Kalina soon started fisting me, and Zemariah sucked my breasts. I couldn't stop moaning. "More! I'm almost there!" I yelled. Zemariah and Kalina both smirked, and Kalina thrust one last time, causing me to cum.

Lemon End! Lemon End! Lemon End! Lemon End! Lemon End!

I panted, and sat down with shaking legs. We all cleaned up, and put our clothes back on. "Thank you for that. That was one of the most amazing feelings of my life." I said, once I regained my breath. My best friends smiled, and simply squeezed my hand. "Anyone would be lucky to have you." Zemariah said. "Thank you, that means so much to me." I murmured

"This is kind of random, but what is Mirinoi like?" Kalina asked. I smiled at the mention of my home planet. "Mirinoi is one of the most beautiful planets in the universe. When I was born, in 2000, the people of Terra Venture still hadn't settled in fully, so it was still very much a jungle planet. When I was around ten, there were skyscrapers and full cities. The jungle part of the planet is still there. That's where my mother's tribe lives. I was born in the jungle, like my mom wanted. Dad was born on Earth. They sent me to live here for a while, experience Earth. That was about two years ago, and around the time I first met you guys." I explained.

"It sounds beautiful. I'd love to visit." Kalina commented. Zemariah nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll probably visit during the Christmas break. I can probably take all four of you, five, if we include Dr. O." I commented, crossing my arms under my chest. Just then, the door opened, and Zephyr walked in, looking relaxed. "Hi girls, how are you?" She asked. "We're doing good. We were just talking about Mirinoi." Zemariah explained. "Ah. I was there with your father when he put the Quasar Sabers in the stone." She commented.

I choked on my water, and Kalina thumped my back. "Your father placed the Quasar Sabers?" I asked, coughing a few times. "I thought you knew that." Zemariah defended. I shook my head. "Yeah. At the time, Zordon was the Red Ranger, and I was the Yellow Ranger. We weren't using the Galaxy Powers, but the powers of the Runestones." Zephyr explained.

"Who were the other three Rangers? Pink, Blue, and Black? Did you guys have a Sixth Ranger?" Kalina questioned. "Slow down. The Pink, Blue and Black Rangers were dear friends of mine and Zordon. The Pink Ranger was a Triforian named Leana. The Blue Ranger was an Aquitian named Senna. The Black Ranger was a Mirinoian by the name of Anya. And yes, we did have a Sixth Ranger, an Orange Ranger. He was a Mercurian, by the name of Tyrus." Zephyr explained.

"What happened to them?" I asked. Zemariah lowered her head, and closed her eyes, letting some tears escape her. "Tyrus, Senna, and Anya were killed in the final battle. The Dark Void took Tyrus' Runestone, and brutally murdered them. Zordon managed to seal them, but at the very last minute. Of the original Earth Force Rangers, I'm the only one left. Leana died of natural causes." Zephyr said, hugging Zemariah, as they both mourned their fallen friends.

"I'm so sorry. That must have been horrible." Kalina said. "It happened thousands of years ago. I just wish I knew how to get the Orange Runestone back from the Dark Void." Zephyr said. "We'll get it back. I promise. For Uncle Tyrus." Zemariah vowed. "Enough of the sad talk. How about we go out to eat, it is just about lunch time." Zephyr said, abruptly changing the topic.

Before we could do anything, our morphers beeped. "Go for Zemariah." Zemariah said. Dr. O's voice came over the comlinks. "Rangers, the Dark Void is attacking S.P.D. Headquarters. They're gonna need your help over there. Get over there fast." Dr. O said. "Got it. We're on our way." Zemariah said.

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

"Forceful as Fire, Red Earth Force Ranger!"

"Powerful as the Earth, Yellow Earth Force Ranger!"

"Bright as Lightning, Pink Earth Force Ranger!"

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers Earth Force!"

The three of us yelled, and teleported to S.P.D. Headquarters. It was absolute chaos. Halcyon and Selina teleported in, already morphed.. We started wiping out the Voidlings, while Halcyon and Selina took care of the robotic foot soldiers. Just then, a Red Ranger appeared in front of us. "Are you guys the new Rangers? My name is Bridge." He said. "We need to split up by color. The Dark Void is trying to take out S.P.D." He added.

We nodded, and Bridge called for his fellow Rangers. They all ran in. They introduced themselves as Lina Song, JJ Oliver, Z Delgado, and Sydney Drew. The Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink Rangers. "It's nice to meet you, but we have to protect S.P.D." JJ said. "Let's split up, and wipe them out." Bridge ordered.

I teamed up with Syd. "Are you ready? Let's do this!" She said. Our friends split up, and teamed up by color. "I'll take the Krybots, and you take the Voidlings." Syd ordered. I nodded, and called on my Power Bow, and started taking out the Voidlings, dozens at a time. Syd used her blasters to wipe out the Krybots.

Eventually, we both wiped out our respective bad guys. "Come on, let's go help our friends." Syd said. I nodded, and we ran to catch up with the other Rangers, who had just wiped out their own group of bad guys. We all faced Nyx, who stood alongside a batlike creature.

"Broodwing, how did you escape your containment card?" Bridge yelled. "You can thank Nyx for that. You'll never recapture me!" The bat yelled in response. "Alright Rangers. Let's do this!" Bridge yelled.

"One! S.P.D. Red Ranger!"

"Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger!"

"Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger!"

"Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger!"

"Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger!"

"Rangers ready! Space Patrol Delta, defenders of Earth!" The S.P.D. Rangers yelled.

"Forceful as Fire, Red Earth Force Ranger!"

"Powerful as the Earth, Yellow Earth Force Ranger!"

"Graceful as Water, Blue Earth Force Ranger!"

"Bright as Lightning, Pink Earth Force Ranger!"

"Tougher than Titanium, Black Earth Force Ranger!"

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers Earth Force!"

We charged Broodwing and Nyx, and used our special weapons. Broodwing blasted us with lightning, and Nyx blasted us with magic. We all scattered, and Bridge and Zemariah blasted them in return. JJ and Halcyon struck with their swords, while Syd and I used our lasers.

The ten of us regrouped. "Canine Cannon!" Bridge ordered, and a robotic dog, RIC, came in and transformed into a massive cannon. "Power Blaster!" Zemariah yelled. We took hold of the powerful weapon. We blasted Nyx, who flew backwards, and teleported away. "You won't recapture me!" Broodwing yelled, and jumped up into a massive robot that appeared out of nowhere, avoiding the blast from the cannon.

"Delta Command Megazord!" Bridge ordered, and S.P.D. Headquarters turned into a massive Megazord. We called on our own Megazord, and joined the S.P.D. Megazord. Broodwing blasted us with lasers, but we returned the favor. "Let's finish this!" Bridge's voice came over our comms. "Earth Force Megazord, Final Strike!" Zemariah yelled. We wiped out the robot, and the S.P.D. Rangers recaptured Broodwing, who was screaming and pounding on the containment card.

"Thanks for the help you guys. You showed excellent teamwork." Bridge commented. "No problem. It was an honor to fight with you guys." Zemariah responded. "The honor is all ours. Also, I don't suppose you could tell my dad I said hi, could you?" JJ said. We nodded. "If you need help with the Dark Void, just let us know, and we'll be there." Z added. "Thank you. We have to go. We'll see you guys another time." I said, and we teleported back to Dr. O's house.

"You guys did great." Dr. O said, after we took turns explaining what had just happened. "Your son says hi, and that he wants you to stop by and see him when you get a chance." I added. He nodded. "You guys should get some rest. You can go back to what you were doing before. I'll see you guys at school." Dr. O said. We said goodbye to Halcyon and Selina, and the three of us teleported to Zemariah's house.

I collapsed on the chair, while Zemariah and Kalina fell onto the sofa. "Are you guys alright? You look pretty banged up." Zephyr said. "We're fine, just really tired." Kalina responded. "I made steak if you guys are hungry." Zephyr added. After we were done eating, we hung out in the living room. "Hey, during Christmas break, do you want to come to Mirinoi with me?" I asked my two friends. "Of course, we'd love to." Kalina responded. Zephyr added, "I'm guessing I'm allowed to come as well." I hesitated for a second, but the smile on her face suggested she was joking.

"Of course you are." I said. "You guys should get some rest. There will be plenty of time to relax tomorrow." Zephyr commented. "Alright, we'll get some sleep." Zemariah said, she looked slightly irritated.

We all headed up to our rooms. Before I walked into my room, I turned to my friends. "Thank you so much for making me feel good earlier. That really meant a lot to me. And you're right, I'll find someone soon, I just have to be patient. " I said. "No problem. We're always here for you, don't forget that." Zemariah responded, as she and Kalina both hugged me. "Good night. We'll see you in the morning." Kalina said.

I nodded, and stepped into my room, closing the door behind me. I took my clothes off, as I usually slept nude, or started to, now that I have my own room. I glanced down at my body, and started to touch myself. I pinched my breasts tightly, and moaned softly. I fingered myself gently, before cumming almost instantly. I cleaned myself off. I picked up my tablet, and scrolled through pictures of Mirinoi my parents sent me.

The first one was of her and dad with their respective Galactabeasts, the Wolf and Gorilla. The next, they were with Uncles Leo, Mike, and Damon, and with Aunt Kendrix and Aunt Karone. The most recent picture, mom and dad were on a date. I smiled at the pictures. I pressed the button that would allow me to call my parents.

After the S.P.D. Rangers defeated the Troobian Empire, they built tablets that allowed aliens living on Earth to call family who were living on other worlds. After five rings, the call went to voicemail. I pouted. "Hi Mommy and Daddy, I hope you and the others are doing OK. I just wanted to call and say I love and miss you. I'll be visiting Mirinoi during Christmas break next month, and bringing my friends. Also, me and my four friends are the newest Power Rangers, so yeah. Love you guys. Call me when you can. Goodnight!" I said, before sending the voicemail. I turned the lights off, and pulled the covers over myself, falling asleep instantly.


	8. Legacy 8: New Kid in Town

Zemariah POV

"Alright class, today we have a new student. Her name is Sonora. I expect you to treat her with the same respect and kindness you treat me and your fellow classmates." Dr. O said. I took a minute to look at the new girl. She had orange hair, and orange eyes. She looked to be around six feet tall, and was wearing a flowing orange dress.

"Hi everyone, I'm really looking forward to being your classmate, and I can't wait to be your friend." Sonora said, in a light, cheerful voice. "You can sit next to Zemariah." Dr. O added. I raised my hand, and Sonora sat down in the empty chair on my left, Kalina being on my right, Halcyon and Selina behind me, and Irene in front.

"Where are you from?" I asked. "I'm from Triforia. What about you?" She responded. "Eltar." I said. She smiled, before Dr. O continued the class. After class, it was lunch time, and the six of us sat at our usual lunch table. "What's Triforia like? I've never been." Irene asked. Sonora took a bite of her food, before replying, "It's much like Earth, aside from the fact that there are three moons, and everybody has three personalities. My father Trey sent me to live here. And before you ask, my three personalities are Beauty, Intellect, and Kindness."

"Your father is the original Gold Ranger? That's awesome." Kalina said. Sonora smiled softly. "I'm not what he expected for his only child though." She responded. "Why is that?" I asked. "For one, I'm what humans would call genderfluid, and two, I'm pansexual." She said.

"Well, in our group, we're there for our friends, and that includes you, so don't worry about what anyone else thinks." I said, squeezing Sonora's shoulder gently. She smiled, before suddenly splitting into three girls. The five of us jumped, but didn't respond as Sonora merged back into one girl. "Sorry about that. Triforians can split into three whenever we want, although our personalities have to agree to merge into one. I didn't mean to startle you." She explained. "It's fine. That's definitely not the weirdest thing we've ever seen." I soothed.

"If you don't mind my asking, where are you staying?" I added. "At S.P.D. Dorms." She replied. "If my mother is cool with it, you can move in with me. Before you say anything, my house has twelve bedrooms aside from mine and my mother's. Kalina and Irene live with me too." I said. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble. You and your friends are really nice." Sonora said. This time, it was Halcyon who responded. "Yeah, we always try to be as nice as possible, unless someone ticks us off."

Sonora smiled. After school ended, we met up outside, in the front of the school. "Do you want us to walk back to S.P.D. with you?" I asked. Sonora shook her head. "No, but thank you for offering. I can take care of myself if something happens." She replied. "It was wonderful meeting you." She added. We smiled in return, before a thought struck me.

"Did you get a tablet?" I asked, and Sonora nodded. "We'll give you our numbers if you need us for whatever reason." I said, and the five of us did just that. "Thank you. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have a great day!" Sonora said, before walking off. "She's gorgeous." Irene said, with a dreamy look on her face. The four of us laughed, before snapping Irene out of her trance. "Come on, let's go hang out at my place. I haven't gone swimming in awhile." I said. The others nodded, and Selina used her Aquitian teleportation to take us home.

Third Person POV

Sonora walked back to S.P.D. Dorms, contemplating her new friends. She smiled when she remembered Irene. She was beautiful. Just then, she noticed she had wandered into an alley. Sonora frowned, and went to course correct, when hideous green creatures swarmed her. She split into her three selves, and they each fought the creatures off. After about ten minutes, the creatures dissolved into smoke. "What do you think that was about?" Sonora of Beauty asked. "No idea, but we better get back before those things come back." Sonora of Kindness said.

The Triforian merged back into one girl, and Sonora brushed herself off. Before she could get any further, a wind picked up, and Sonora looked up, to see Nyx floating in the air above her. "Sonora, I have chosen you!" She yelled, over the roar of the wind. Sonora could only yell in helplessness. "NOOOOOO!" She screamed, as Nyx fired an orange teleportation beam at her, and teleported her to Void Castle.

Nyx smirked in satisfaction, before teleporting to Void Castle as well. "It is done, my lord." She reported, bowing dutifully to Tartarus. She and her comrades observed a small crystal, where the kidnapped Sonora was lying on a stone table. "What do you think?" Nyx asked. "Excellent. After your recent failures, this will be a chance to prove yourself. You had better hope this works." Tartarus declared, pounding his staff down.

Nyx gulped, but nodded. Thanatos and Erebus smirked, and Tartarus turned to them. "The two of you are no exception. You will both help Nyx with her plan, OR ELSE!" Tartarus boomed, slamming his staff down to emphasize his declaration. The two demons nodded, and their leader left. "We finally have a chance to use the Orange Runestone. I finally managed to corrupt it, and make it evil. I have also placed a spell of evil on this sword. It will keep her under our thumb permanently, unless the Rangers destroy it." Nyx explained, grinning evilly, her gold eyes filled with malice.

"Now awaken, and morph into the evil Orange Ranger!" Nyx called. Sonora suddenly stood ramrod straight, and, in a burst of smoke, morphed. The Orange Ranger suit looked nearly identical to the core five, with some differences. She had a golden shield, with a diamond in the middle, and golden cuffs, and the rune for sun on her head. Instead of a Runeblaster, she had a dagger. "How may I serve my emperor?" Sonora questioned in a monotone voice.

"I want you to destroy the Power Rangers. Zemariah the Red Ranger. Kalina the Yellow Ranger. Selina the Blue Ranger. Irene the Pink Ranger. And Halcyon the Black Ranger. But first, we need you to take out Tommy Oliver, their mentor. Can you do this?" Nyx ordered. Sonora bowed her head. "Yes, my mistress." She intoned.

Nyx snapped her fingers, and the Orange Ranger appeared in front of Tommy's house. She broke in, and found Tommy instantly. She attacked him viciously, and he was too stunned to fight back. In an instant, she knocked him unconscious and trashed his Ranger Lab. The Orange Ranger teleported back to Void Castle. "I have taken out Tommy Oliver. What would you like me to do next, mistress?" Sonora asked.

Nyx grinned evilly. "I want you to destroy the Power Rangers." She commanded. Sonora nodded, and remorphed. Nyx teleported her to the mountains. "Power Rangers, I know you can hear me. I wiped out your mentor. I'll destroy you all!" The Orange Ranger yelled, the mountains carrying her voice far and wide.

Rangers' POV

The Rangers got their mentor's distress signal, but they arrived too late. "Who could have done this?" Irene asked, as the five girls began clearing the rubble. Just then, a small robot clambered into view. "I can tell you. It was an Orange Ranger." The robot said, scaring the girls. "Who are you? How did you get here?" Zemariah demanded.

The robot held its hands up in surrender. "My name is Alpha 8, and I'm here to help." Alpha said. The girls relaxed. "The Orange Ranger broke in and destroyed the place. I teleported Tommy to S.P.D. Infirmary." The robot explained, her feminime voice light. Zemariah nodded, as the computer flared to life. The Orange Ranger's threat being heard far and wide. The five girls looked at each other, and morphed.

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

"Forceful as Fire, Red Earth Force Ranger!"

"Powerful as the Earth, Yellow Earth Force Ranger!"

"Graceful as Water, Blue Earth Force Ranger!"

"Bright as Lightning, Pink Earth Force Ranger!"

"Tougher than Titanium, Black Earth Force Ranger!"

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers Earth Force!"

The girls teleported to the mountains, where the Orange Ranger was waiting. She charged them the second she saw them, leaving no room for any sort of talking. She easily cut through everybody but Zemariah. Zemariah managed to block, and return an attack using her sword. The two Rangers duked it out for a couple of minutes, but eventually, the Orange Ranger sliced her evil sword across Zemariah's chest, knocking her down.

The Orange Ranger cackled loudly. "You Rangers are pathetic. This is going to be too easy." She said. With a burst of speed, she took her dagger, and marked the Rangers with X's. After a minute, she zoomed away, and the attack exploded, causing the girls to scream in pain. She casually rested her dagger on her shoulder, and turned towards her enemies.

"You could attempt to make this a challenge. You guys are so weak." She mocked her fallen enemies. Irene growled, and charged the Orange Ranger. However, the Orange Ranger easily cut Irene down. "I'm letting you go this time, but be warned. Next time we meet, I will kill you." The Orange Ranger threatened. She vanished in a puff of orange smoke.

The Rangers teleported back to Tommy's house, and collapsed. "Who the hell was that?" Irene demanded. "Yeah, and what did she want?" Kalina added. Zemariah grimaced in pain, and responded, "She wants to destroy us. I'm guessing she's been brainwashed." Selina nodded. "We should go visit Uncle Tommy." Halcyon jumped up, and said, "Come on, let's go. Alpha, can you watch the place until we get back?" Alpha nodded, and responded, "Unlike my predecessors, I have several defense mechanisms. I'll be fine."

We nodded, and teleported directly to S.P.D."Hey Bridge, can we go and see Uncle Tommy?" Selina asked. The empath nodded. "He's been asking for you guys since he came around. He's fine for the most part, just very shocked." Bridge explained. He led us to the infirmary, where Tommy was arguing with the doctor, a feline alien. "You're staying here, and that is final!" The alien snapped, before turning to us.

Zemariah gasped, and said, "You must be Dr. Manx." The woman nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I have other things to do." She replied, and walked away. The girls blinked, and looked to Bridge. "She gets like that when she's stressed, don't take it personally." He explained. "I'll leave you guys alone now." He added, before walking away. "Are you alright?" Selina asked. "I'm fine. Some bruised ribs, but I've had much worse than that." The veteran Ranger said.

The girls explained what happened to Tommy, and his frown grew deeper. "To me, it sounds like she was placed under the same sort of spell I was under. That won't be easy to break. My guess, destroy the spell at the source." He explained. "How do we do that when we don't know the source?" Halcyon asked. "We don't even know who she is." She added, with an angry growl. Tommy smiled, and said, "You guys will get through this, and trust me, I know what I'm talking about. Once you figure out her identity, try and gain her trust. Then, figure out how to break the spell." The girls nodded. "Go and get some rest. You're going to have some hard battles ahead of you. Good night." The girls returned the sentiment, and teleported to Zemariah's home. The girls quickly explained what happened to Zephyr, and she sent them off to bed, The girls went to their respective rooms, and fell asleep.


	9. Legacy 9: Battles Won

Zemariah's POV

I woke up, and immediately grimaced in pain. "Are you alright?" Kalina asked next to me. "I'll be fine after I take a shower." I replied. Kalina smirked at this. "Can I join you?" She asked. I hesitated, then nodded. We entered the shower in my bedroom, and I turned it on. "What are you thinking about my love?" Kalina asked, cupping my cheek and kissing my forehead. "The Orange Ranger." I replied.

Kalina simply kissed me, and let her hands roam my body. "I'm sorry love, I'm not in the mood right now." I said, knowing what my lover wanted. Kalina backed off instantly. We both cleaned up, and got out of the shower. We met up with our friends in the living room. Irene was pacing. "How the HELL can we stop her?" Irene yelled. Mom shook her head. "Tyrus was the most powerful Ranger on the team, aside from Zordon. From what I remember, he had no weaknesses." Mom said.

"Calm down Irene, we will stop her." Hal said. Irene took a few deep breaths, and nodded. "You guys should head on to school." Mom said. I cursed in Eltarian, and mom glared at me. "You may be 11,000 years old, but you aren't too young for me to wash your mouth out with soap." Mom snapped. "I'm sorry mother." I apologized. She nodded. "You should get to school." She added. "I can take us. Thank the Morphin Grid for teleportation." Selina said.

We teleported to school, and saw Sonora. Thankfully, it was a Friday, which meant it was a free day for students to hang out with their friends. Sonora was working out at the gym. "Hey Sonora, how are you? Did you get back OK?" I asked. Sonora simply nodded. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." She replied briskly, confusing us. Before any of us could respond, she got up, and walked out of school.

Dr. O came up to us. "I think she might be the Orange Ranger." He whispered. "What makes you think that?" Kalina asked. "Just a hunch. She's acting like me when I was evil. Go after her." He said. The five of us nodded, and quickly ran after our classmate. We saw her exiting the park, but before we could get any closer, Voidlings ambushed us. We started fighting them, but by the time we finished them off, Sonora disappeared.

"Damn it!" Irene yelled. We headed back to school, and told Dr. O what happened. "Yep, definitely her. For now, avoid her until she calls you out to fight. We don't want your identities exposed to the school." He commented. Just then, our morphers beeped. "What is it Alpha?" I asked. "The Orange Ranger is in the mountains again." The robot replied. We nodded, and went to Dr. O's room, which was currently empty. He locked the door. "You guys are clear." He said.

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

Third Person POV

We zoom out on a five way morph. The background is filled with the rainbow of the Morphin Grid. Countless multicolored stars, representing every Ranger in history. The stars representing the Earth Force Rangers were shining like supernovas.

"Forceful as Fire, Red Earth Force Ranger!" Zemariah yelled. She bumped her forearms together, and held her hands out with her elbows bent as the phoenix molded to become her Red Ranger suit. The Red Ranger star was bursting with energy.

"Powerful as the Earth, Yellow Earth Force Ranger!" Kalina exclaimed. She swiped her right hand in a finger gun motion along her visor, and held her hands out, the pegasus enveloping her and materializing the Yellow Ranger suit. The Yellow Ranger star was exploding with energy.

"Graceful as Water, Blue Earth Force Ranger!" Selina yelled. She tapped her fingers against her wrists, and outstretched both arms, one up, one down, as the mermaid enclosed her with the Blue Ranger suit. The Blue Ranger star was exploding with energy.

"Bright as Lightning, Pink Earth Force Ranger!" Irene yelled. She held up her helmet, then grabbed her neck collar, and put her hands in a basic guarding stance. The pink eagle swooped down, and formed the Pink Ranger suit, as the Pink Ranger star shone brighter than a supernova.

"Tougher than Titanium, Black Earth Force Ranger!" Halcyon yelled. She simply bumped her fists together, and held them out, ready to fight. The sphinx charged in, and formed the Black Ranger suit. The Black Ranger star was swirling and bursting with energy.

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers Earth Force!" At the Rangers' declaration their Ranger stars exploded, and infused them with more energy than ever.

Rangers' POV

The Rangers felt the boost of energy from the Morphin Grid, and had more energy than ever. They charged their enemy. The Orange Ranger blocked and counterattacked, but the girls evaded her moves. Orange fired an energy ball, but the girls dodged with a burst of speed. Zemariah sliced Orange with her sword, and Orange screamed in fury, before doing the X attack again.

However, the Rangers managed to dodge, and counterattack, each using their element attacks. "Fire Blast!" Zemariah yelled, pelting Orange with a blast of superheated fire. "Earth Stomp!" Kalina yelled, stomping the ground with her foot, and creating a powerful shockwave that injured the Orange Ranger. "Hydro Slice!" Selina ordered, and sent a powerful slash of water towards her opponent. "Lightning Strike!" Irene yelled.

She raised her hand, and called down a powerful bolt of pink lightning to attack the Orange Ranger. "Metal Cyclone!" Halcyon screamed, and she transformed into pure metal, attacking the Orange Ranger over and over, before going back to her Ranger form.

The Orange Ranger screamed in fury. Nyx teleported in. "Energy of the Void, make her GROW!" Nyx yelled. Black energy surrounded the Orange Ranger, and made her grow to Megazord heights. The Orange Ranger started laughing maniacally.

"We need Mythic Zord Power, now!"

"Phoenix Flame Zord!"

"Pegasus Earth Zord!"

"Mermaid Water Zord!"

"Eagle Lightning Zord!"

"Metal Sphinx Zord!"

"Earth Force Megazord!"

In response, the Orange Ranger pulled out her dagger, and blew a soft melody into it. A massive orange horse lumbered in, and the Orange Ranger jumped on her Zord. She fired at the Megazord, but the Megazord blocked the attack with its sword. The two enemies exchanged even blows for awhile, but the Megazord eventually got the upper hand by knocking Orange on her ass. "Earth Force Megazord, Final Strike!" The Rangers chorused. The channeled a powerful elemental blast, and fired, managing to knock Orange Ranger to her human size, and causing the horse Zord to retreat.

The Rangers met their enemy on the ground. The Orange Ranger and Zemariah were in an intense sword fight, but Zemariah managed to finally knock the Orange Ranger down. "This is the only way Sonora." Zemariah said, as she took out her Runeblaster, and fired upon the evil sword. It disintegrated, and broke the spell Sonora was under. Sonora demorphed, and picked herself up off the ground. "What happened? The last few days were a blur." The Triforian asked.

Zemariah explained, "The Dark Void kidnapped you, and turned you evil. We managed to break the spell. Will you join us?" Sonora looked at her new friends, "After everything I've done?" She asked. "To be fair, you really didn't do as much damage as you could have. You only injured Uncle Tommy, but that was it." Selina said. "It's where you belong." Halcyon said, shooting a glare at her girlfriend. Sonora hesitated, looking at the earnest faces of her friends. "Alright." She accepted the offer. "Let's do it!" Zemariah yelled.

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

We zoom out on a six way morph. Zemariah in the middle, Kalina and Selina on the top left and top right. Halcyon and Irene on the bottom left and bottom right, and Sonora in the middle, right next to Zemariah. The Earth Force Ranger stars were shining brilliantly.

"Forceful as Fire, Red Earth Force Ranger!" Zemariah yelled. She posed, and the Red Earth Force star burst with energy.

"Powerful as the Earth, Yellow Earth Force Ranger!" Kalina commanded. She posed as well. The Yellow Earth Force star exploded with energy.

"Graceful as Water, Blue Earth Force Ranger!" Selina yelled. She posed, and the Blue Earth Force star crackled and shone brighter than ever.

"Bright as Lightning, Pink Earth Force Ranger!" Irene yelled. She posed. The Pink Earth Force star exploded with raw energy.

"Tougher than Titanium, Black Earth Force Ranger!" Halcyon yelled. She posed, and the Black Earth Force star exploded.

"Shining like the Sun, Orange Earth Force Ranger!" Sonora yelled last. She bumped her arms together, and held her fists out. The Orange Earth Force star, which had been tainted with evil, shook off the taint, and infused Sonora with more power than ever.

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers Earth Force!"

The girls flipped onto a cliff, and Tommy's voice rang through their helmets. "Power Rangers, you have unlocked a new combination. Sonora, play the flute to reawaken your Zord, and give it more power1" He ordered. Sonora played her flute, and kept playing it until the majestic horse reawakened, and was renewed with energy. The sphinx, mermaid, and eagle Zords combined with the horse Zord. "Rangers, this is Mythic Armor Mode. And Sonora, congratulations." He added.

The girls demorphed, and the Zords went to their hiding spaces. The six of them teleported to Tommy's house. "Dr. Oliver, I'm sorry for attacking you." Sonora apologized. Tommy smiled, and said, "Don't worry about it. I know what you went through. I was the first evil Ranger after all. You guys need to go home and get some sleep." The girls nodded. Zemariah turned to Sonora and said, "My mom said you can live with us, so we can get your stuff from S.P.D., and head to my house." Sonora smiled.

After Zemariah, Kalina, and Irene got Sonora's stuff from S.P.D., they teleported to Zemariah's house. "Mother, this is Sonora. She is the one who has Uncle Tyrus' Runestone." Zemariah explained. Zephyr studied the young woman carefully before smiling. "It's nice to meet you. Don't hesitate to let any of us know if you need anything, even if it's the middle of the night." Zephyr said, hugging Sonora.

The young woman nodded. Zemariah showed Sonora her room, and Sonora walked inside. It was massive, with a big water bed in the middle, and a flat screen television on the wall. Sonora put her stuff into the drawers. She turned the lights off, got into bed, and fell asleep.


	10. Legacy 10: Ranger Orange

Sonora POV

I woke up, and remembered that I had moved in with Zemariah. I put my clothes on, and walked downstairs to the living room. I saw my friends were already there. "Good morning." I said. "Morning. How did you sleep?" Zemariah responded. "Just fine. Thank you again for letting me live with you." I said. Zemariah laughed, and said, "Don't worry about it." Halcyon turned to me, and said, "We're going swimming. Do you want to join us?" I nodded, and replied, "Yeah, just let me get my bathing suit on." I walked back to my room to change.

As I put my bathing suit on, I noticed I had woken up as a male. I blushed slightly, as the cool air of the room brushed my six inch dick. I quickly put my suit on, and joined the girls in the living room. "Hey." I said. I saw Irene not so subtly observing me. "Hey yourself. Come on, let's go." She replied, and took me by the hand, practically dragging me. When we got to the pool, I stared at how massive it was. "How deep is the pool?" I asked. Zemariah responded, "Thirty feet deep."

I whistled, impressed. I walked to the halfway point, and dived in. "The water is warm." I said, surprised. "It's heated year round, even during winter." Zemariah explained. "Makes sense. This is a really nice house." I replied. Zemariah just smiled. "Is there anything in particular you want to do today?" She asked. I shrugged, before splashing her, and the two of us started a mini water war.

We both ended up laughing. I smiled. "Are you OK?" Zemariah asked. "I'm great. This is the happiest I've been in a long time." I responded. The other girls paddled over. "We should just hang out here. It's the weekend, so we don't really have to do anything." Irene said. "That sounds fine. The last time I had any real relaxation time was back on Triforia." I agreed. I looked around, and noticed Zephyr wasn't there. "Where is your mother?" I asked.

Zemariah frowned. "That's actually a good question. I just saw a note that said she'd be back at six tonight. So the six of us are alone." She responded. I shrugged, and nodded. "You said you're genderfluid, right?" Selina asked, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, why?" I responded. She simply pointed down to my crotch. I blushed, and adjusted myself to make my erection less noticeable. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's actually quite interesting." Selina said. "I know you guys won't judge me, but I've always been self conscious of my body. My Beauty personality is braver with that." I said.

"Can you split into your three personalities? Also, can each one of you have a different body part, so to speak?" Halcyon asked. I nodded, and split into my personalities. "Hey guys!" Kindness said, waving. "Hello everyone." Beauty greeted. "And there you have it." I finished. "That's really cool. I wish I could do that." Irene said.

The girls nodded in agreement. "Thanks." I said. "Can you actively control what body part you have, or is it a subconscious thing?" Zemariah asked. "Sometimes it's both." Kindness replied. "That's really cool." Irene repeated. I smiled, as my other selves started talking. "Are the five of you together?" Beauty asked. "Yeah, how did you figure that out?" Zemariah responded. "When the five of you started sleeping in the same bed." Kindness responded dryly.

"Yeah, we got together at the beginning of the week." Halcyon responded, reaching over, and grabbing Irene's hand. I couldn't help but feel sadness. I'd never have that. "Don't think that." Zemariah scolded, and I jumped. "Can you read minds?" I asked. "Yes, but that's not the point. You can't think like that." She said. "It's true." I argued. "No it's not." Zemariah snapped. A second later, I felt her soft lips on mine.

I closed my eyes, but reopened them when my friend pulled away. "Finally." Kindness said, rolling his eyes. "About damn time." Beauty agreed, placing his hands on his hips. "That was my first kiss." I said, touching my lips. Zemariah looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said. "I'm glad." I responded.

Zemariah smiled. "That's good. We'll always be here for you if you need us." She responded. I nodded, and smiled softly. "Is Triforia a pretty planet?" Halcyon asked. I jumped, I didn't hear her come near me. "It is. Like I said, it has skyscrapers, and plant life. Huge bodies of water, and three moons. Also, it's one of the biggest planets in that solar system, about as big as the planet you call Saturn." I explained. Irene smiled. "It sounds lovely. I'd love to visit." She said.

Just then, our morphers beeped. "What is it Dr. O?" I asked. "The Dark Void is attacking the shopping center. Sonora, be careful. A Varox bounty hunter is with them." He responded. I stiffened, and cursed in Triforian at the mention of the bounty hunters. "What's a Varox?" Kalina asked, as my two personalities merged into me. "They're the universe's deadliest bounty hunters. Their mission is to hunt down any Triforian who is a Ranger. They were responsible for splitting my dad apart when he was a Ranger." I explained. The six of us got out of the water, and got into our morphing positions.

Third Person POV

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

"Forceful as Fire! Red Earth Force Ranger!" Zemariah yelled. The Red Earth Force star crackled with Morphin Energy, as the phoenix swooped down from the Rune Seal, and formed the Red Ranger suit.

"Powerful as the Earth! Yellow Earth Force Ranger!" Kalina shouted. The Yellow Earth Force star sizzled and shone with Morphin Energy as the pegasus galloped down from the Rune Seal, and formed the Yellow Ranger suit.

"Graceful as Water! Blue Earth Force Ranger!" Selina commanded. The Blue Earth Force star shone brightly, and burst with Morphin Energy as the mermaid swooped down, and formed the Blue Ranger suit.

"Bright as Lightning! Pink Earth Force Ranger!" Irene yelled. The Pink Earth Force star exploded with Morphin Energy, as the eagle flew down, and transformed into the Pink Ranger suit.

"Tougher than Titanium! Black Earth Force Ranger!" Halcyon yelled. The Black Earth Force star sizzled, and burst with Morphin Energy, as the sphinx flew down and materialized the Black Ranger suit.

"Shining like the Sun! Orange Earth Force Ranger!" Sonora yelled. The Orange Earth Force star, which had finally shaken off the evil poison, exploded with the force of a supernova, and the Morphin Energy made Sonora more powerful than ever. The horse galloped in, and formed the Orange Ranger suit.

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers Earth Force!"

Sonora POV

We teleported to the shopping center, where the attack was taking place. We all split up, and helped the civilians to evacuate. Once the civilians were clear, we started wiping out the Voidlings. "Hello Orange Ranger. We meet again." Varox growled, his eyes glowing with malice. I stepped back, and Zemariah put her hand on my shoulder. "How do you know him?" She asked, as the others engaged him. "He captured me on Triforia five years ago. If it hadn't been for dad, I would have been his slave." I explained. "We'll wipe him out, don't worry." She said. With that, she called on her sword, and started attacking Varox.

I took out my dagger, and called on a powerful solar attack. It struck Varox, and he howled in pain. "You'll pay for that!" He yelled. "You'll never have me as your slave. You guys couldn't capture my dad, and you'll never have me! Supernova Spear!" I yelled, as I called on my secondary weapon. I held my dagger in my left hand, and my spear in my right. I charged my former captor, and struck him with both weapons. I noticed Nyx was watching the battle calmly. "Supernova Blaster!" I yelled, switching the spear to its secondary mode.

I blasted Varox, and the rest of my friends blitzed him. Before they could attack, Nyx teleported herself and Varox away. I screamed in rage, and we teleported to Dr. O's house. "I've already called your dad, and explained what happened. He should be here any minute." Dr. O said. As if to prove his point, there was a massive rumble. We all ran outside, as a massive golden pyramid touched down in the backyard. "Lucky I don't live near anyone." Dr. Oliver commented. My father stepped out of Pyramidas, and I ran to him, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back, kissing my forehead.

"Hello Tommy, it's good to see you again." My father said. "You too Trey, I just wish it was under better circumstances." Dr. O said. "This Varox is the same one who captured you, right?" Dad asked. I nodded, shivering at the memories. "Don't worry, this time we'll destroy him. I promise." Dad vowed. I only nodded. We walked back into the Ranger Lab, and my father took the opportunity to catch up with Dr. Oliver. The computer flared to life. "The same place as before." Dr. O said. "Are you girls ready? Varox are really dangerous." My father asked. "If we work together, we win together." Zemariah responded simply. My father nodded.

Third Person POV

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

"Forceful as Fire! Red Earth Force Ranger!" The Red Earth Force star shone brilliantly as the phoenix reformed the Red Ranger suit.

"Powerful as the Earth! Yellow Earth Force Ranger!" The Yellow Earth Force star was brighter than ever as the pegasus formed the Yellow Ranger suit.

"Graceful as Water! Blue Earth Force Ranger!" The Blue Earth Force star was bursting with color, as the mermaid transformed into the Blue Ranger suit.

"Bright as Lightning! Pink Earth Force Ranger!" The Pink Earth Force star was crackling with lightning as the eagle formed the Pink Ranger suit.

"Tougher than Titanium! Black Earth Force Ranger!" The Black Earth Force star shone brightly as the sphinx formed the Black Ranger suit.

"Shining like the Sun! Orange Earth Force Ranger!" The Orange Earth Force star exploded with the force of a supernova as the horse formed the Orange Ranger suit.

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers Earth Force!

"It's Morphin Time! Gold Ranger Power!" Trey yelled. The Gold Zeo star, which hadn't shone in years, grew bigger and brighter than ever as Trey's suit formed.

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" Tommy yelled. The Red Zeo star shone brighter and more beautiful than ever as his suit formed.

"Power Rangers Zeo!" The two yelled.

Sonora POV

The eight of us teleported back to the shopping center, and started fighting the Voidlings. "Supernova Spear!" I called on my powerful weapon, and started to wipe out my group of Voidlings. Dad came up next to me, and called on his staff. "You're an amazing fighter. Orange always did look good on you." My dad said. I smiled under my helmet, before wiping out a Voidling that was sneaking up on him. Eventually, all the Voidlings were wiped out, and the eight of us regrouped. "Varox, your days are over. You won't ever get your hands on my daughter ever again." My father vowed. "Power Blaster now!" Zemariah ordered. "Zeo Power Sword!" Dr. O yelled. "Golden Power Staff!" Dad yelled.

"It's Time for a Gold Rush!" My father turned into a blur of black and gold, and blitzed Varox.

"Power Slash!" Dr. O yelled, and formed a five point star with his sword, and sliced Varox.

"Hypernova Blaze!" I yelled, and fired a powerful orange bea, the recoil causing me to flip backwards.

"Ready, Aim, Fire!" Zemariah yelled, and the Power Blaster finally destroyed Varox.

"Energy of the Void, bring this demon back once more!" Nyx chanted, and Varox returned to megazord heights.

"We need Mythic Zord Power, now!"

"Phoenix Flame Zord!"

"Pegasus Earth Zord!"

"Mermaid Water Zord!"

"Eagle Lightning Zord!"

"Sphinx Metal Zord!"

"Horse Sun Zord!"

"I call upon the power of Pyramidas!"

"Red Battlezord, now!"

The eight of us called on our zords. The girls formed Earth Force Megazord, and attacked Varox with their sword. I jumped into the cockpit of my horse, and looked at the display, and pressed a button. "Warrior Mode activated." A robotic voice called. A second later, I stood alongside my fellow Rangers with my own Megazord. "Let's finish him once and for all!" My father yelled. Varox charged us, and blasted us with lasers. EFM dodged, and retaliated with their sword. "Earth Force Megazord, Final Strike!' The girls yelled. "Orange Horse Warrior Mode, Big Bang Flash!" I yelled, and fired a massive orange beam. "Lightning Blitz!" My Father yelled. "Red Battlezord, Piston Punch!" Dr. O yelled. The four attacks obliterated Varox. Nyx teleported away, and I smiled to myself.

We teleported back to Dr. O's house, and cheered. "Thanks for helping us dad." I said, hugging him tightly. "Anything for my favorite son." He responded, kissing my forehead. I smiled, and closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of my family. "Are you OK Sonora?" Dr. O asked. I nodded, and responded, "I'm great. Just tired." Dr. O nodded, "You better get home, and get some sleep." He said. I nodded. "Before you go love, I just wanted to let you know that I'm very proud of you, forever, and I'll always love you." My father murmured, hugging me. I hugged him back, before he got into Pyramidas, and took off. "Bye Uncle Tommy." Selina said, waving. The six of us teleported to Zemariah's house, and went to our bedrooms. I waved to my friends, as they all went into Zemariah's room. I changed into PJ's, turned the light off, and fell asleep.


	11. Legacy 11: Christmas Battles Part One

Zemariah POV

We were getting ready to go to Mirinoi, to meet Irene's parents for the Christmas break. Irene couldn't stop talking about it, and was really excited. Mom tried to calm the young woman down, but to no avail. "Sorry, it's just been awhile since I've been home." Irene apologized. Mom smiled. "Are you girls ready? We're going to meet up at Tommy's house." Mom said. We nodded, and grabbed our suitcases. We teleported to Dr. Oliver's house, and he greeted us. "Do you guys have everything?" Dr. O asked.

I noticed he had a big case in his hands. We nodded, and Mom took the case from Dr. O. "Dr. O, what is that?" I asked. He gave a small smile, and replied, "Think of it as an early Christmas gift. Since I have to keep an eye on the city, Zephyr will explain what it is when you guys are ready." I frowned, but nodded. "Step into the teleporter, and hold on to each other." He added. We did just that, and Dr. O pressed the button that would teleport us to Mirinoi.

Five minutes later, we landed in a dense jungle. Irene grinned widely, and inhaled deeply. "Welcome to my home planet. My parents should be around here somewhere." Irene said. Just then, two people came up. They both hugged Irene. "Welcome to Mirinoi. I'm Maya, Galaxy Yellow, and this is my husband, Kai Chen, Galaxy Blue." Irene's mother welcomed us. "Irene's told us about you guys. New Rangers?" Mr. Chen asked, and we nodded. "Let's head to GSA Command. You'll want to meet Commander Stanton and our fellow Rangers." Mr. Chen commented.

"Mirinoi is a beautiful planet." I said. Maya smiled. Ten minutes later, we were in some sort of headquarters. (AN; Think of Headquarters in Lost Galaxy, on Terra Venture). "Mirinoi sure has changed." Mom said. I put my hand on her shoulder, knowing she was thinking of Dad.

"Welcome to GSA Headquarters. My name is Commander Aaron Stanton. This is Mike Corbett." A very imposing man said. He was tall, mid50's, with brown hair and an impressive beard. The man next to him was early 30's with black hair and blue eyes. He nodded in acknowledgement. "How long are you staying on Mirinoi for?" Commander Stanton asked. "Our Christmas break, so about two and a half weeks, providing nothing happens." I responded. "Excellent. I assume Maya and Kai are showing you to your quarters?" He asked again. Irene nodded. "We'll see you soon. Enjoy your stay." The commander said. "Thank you sir." I responded.

After that, Mr and Mrs. Chen took us to our quarters. We unpacked our stuff. "What's in the box?" Maya asked. "Apparently, it's a Christmas present from our mentor, Tommy Oliver." I explained. "My guess, maybe a team power up/" Kai said. I shrugged. "Where did Mom go?" I asked, looking around for my mother. "I saw her slip away from us after we left headquarters." Sonora said. I frowned, before a thought struck. "She probably went to look at the Quasar Sabers." I realized. "Why would she do that?" Maya asked. "Because she and my father Zordon placed the Sabers." I explained. The Galaxy Rangers looked shocked, and I couldn't blame them. "For now, let's give mom some space. I'll go look for her when it's lunch time." I decided. Everyone nodded. "Do you want to meet the Galactabeasts?" Maya asked.

"That sounds awesome. They're sentient, right?" Sonora replied. Maya nodded. We all got up to follow her, as she led us through the city to the forest. Ten minutes later, we stood in front of six majestic beasts. "Wasn't Torozord destroyed?" Irene asked. "He was, but Alpha Six and the Sentinel Knight brought him back," Maya explained. The Lion looked directly at me, and growled softly. I await you. A deep male voice said. Maya looked at me, and she was as surprised as I felt. "Are you OK?" Halcyon asked. I nodded. "What did he say?" Selina asked. "He awaits me." I replied. I looked at the Galactabeasts again, and they all bowed to me, or tried to anyways. "What's so special about me?" I asked.

The beautiful green condor responded with, "You hold a great and ancient power. You will do extraordinary things." I stared, and asked, "What does that mean?" This time, the wildcat responded with, "You will find out, in time. All you need to know right now is trust in your friends and trust in yourself." I could only stare as the Galactabeasts left. "What the hell was that about?" Irene asked. She and her mother had been staring in shock the entire time. "I have no idea." I responded. "Come on, let's head back." Maya decided. "While you guys head back, I'm going to go and find mom. I'm a little worried about her." I said. "Let me take you to where the sabers are." Kai said.

I nodded, and Kai led the way. We walked in silence for a few minutes. "Is Irene enjoying Earth?" He asked. "She loves it. She enjoys every second of her time." I replied. He sighed in relief, and said, "That's good. Thank you for being her friend. All of you girls." He added. I smiled, and we continued walking. "The Sabers are just up ahead. Do you think you can get back?" He asked. "Yeah, I was memorizing the trail." I responded. He nodded, and left, going the way we came. I walked up to my mother, who was crying quietly. "Mother, are you alright?" I asked softly.

My mother jumped, and turned around to face me. "I'm fine. I just realized how much I missed your father after seeing the Sabers we placed." She responded. I just raised my eyebrow in response. "You want to know where I've been going." She guessed. I just nodded, and crossed my arms. "If you really want to know, I've been seeing someone. A beautiful woman named Elena. You'll get to meet her before you go back to school." She explained. I smiled, and hugged my mother tightly. "You're not upset?" She asked. "I'd be a hypocrite if I was. Besides, Father would want you to move on." I replied. We hugged again, before heading to our quarters.

"Everything alright?" Kalina asked. I nodded, and kissed my girlfriend lightly. Halcyon hugged me from behind, and I squeezed her hand gently. The five of us got comfy on the couch, while Maya and Kai started talking about their time as Rangers. "So we're on this planet where the Galactabeasts are, and we use Damon as a decoy. Turns out, after we freed them, they owed us a favor, and from then on, became our zords." Maya was explaining.

Just then, there was a ding sound, and Kai jumped up. "It's Damon, Kendrix, Karone, and Leo." He said, and the Veteran Rangers walked through the doors. The five of us sat up. "You guys must be the new Rangers." The man in red said. "My name is Leo, I was Red. This is Damon, former Green. My lovely wife Karone, who was the second Pink Ranger. And Kendrix, the first Pink Ranger." Leo introduced. "My name is Zemariah, I'm Zordon's daughter and the Red Ranger. This is Kalina, the Yellow Ranger. You already know Irene, she's Pink. Selina, the Blue Ranger. Halcyon the Black Ranger. And last but not least, Sonora, our Orange Ranger." I responded. I saw Karone stiffen at the mention of my father.

"Nice to meet you. Now, enough of the formal stuff, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." He declared, and we laughed. "When are you never not hungry?" Damon asked. Leo shrugged, and we all sat down at the big table, and started eating. We were soon laughing at some of the old stories, and our new stories. The entire time, Irene was grinning wider than ever. "What are you guys planning on doing today?" Leo asked, as we all helped to clean up. "I don't know, really whatever Irene wants. We're here because she wanted us to be." I replied, putting my bowl in the sink.

Irene smiled at that. "Christmas is tomorrow, so we can let you guys explore today, if you want." Damon said. I shrugged, and turned to my team. "What do you guys think?" I asked. "How about we explore." Kalina responded. "Explore it is then." I stated, before frowning as I noticed a shift in the air. Everyone looked at me. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" Mother asked. "I don't know. I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen today. Can the Dark Void attack different planets?" I responded. My mother nodded, and I groaned. "Don't worry. You guys can handle anything they throw at you." My mother said, hugging me. I smiled, before we heard explosions in the city. The Galaxy Rangers went to go grab their Quasar Sabers while the six of us morphed. We ran to the explosions, to find a robotic looking monster with dreads blasting buildings.

"Deviot, that's impossible!" Leo yelled. "Yeah, he was destroyed!" Kendrix added. "Unfortunately, the Dark Void seems to be able to bring back any monster." I explained. The eleven of us faced Deviot. "Deviot, your time is up!" Damon yelled. Deviot turned around, and started laughing evilly. "I don't think so. Trakeena may have destroyed me the first time, but I'm here to stay!" He yelled, blasting us with laser fire. The twelve of us scattered, and returned fire, literally. "Quasar Saber Fire Power!" Leo yelled. "Fire Blast!" I added my own attack, and we scorched Deviot. He yelled, before Kai and Selina blasted him with their water attacks.

Before Deviot could recover, Kalina and Maya took them down with their powerful attacks. Damon and Halcyon struck him hard with wind and metal, respectively, while Irene and Kendrix blasted him with their powers. Finally, Mike and Sonora blasted him. "Damn you Rangers! You'll never destroy me!" He yelled, before teleporting away. "No!" Leo yelled angrily. "Come on, let's go help those people." I said. Everyone nodded, and split up to help clear debris and help people. 'Leo, I'm gonna need your help." I said, before turning to the little boy. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be OK." I said. Leo came over, and helped me lift the pole that had fallen on the boy. I looked around, and saw the others doing the same thing, "Thank you!" The little boy said, hugging us both, before running over to his mother.

We all regrouped, and headed back to our quarters, demorphing as we walked. "How do we destroy him? If it hadn't been for him and Trakeena fusing, I don't think could've ever beat him." Leo said, as we arrived back at our temporary home. "I don't know. I just don't know." I replied, sitting down on the sofa. Kalina sat down next to me, and I hugged her. She kissed my forehead, and I felt my other girlfriends hug me gently. "I might know of a way. Millenia ago, when we were battling the Void, Zordon unlocked what he called Heart Armor. He unlocked it when we were in danger of being killed. It increased his strength and power a millionfold." Mom explained.

"How do I unlock it?" I asked. Mother shrugged. "He unlocked it by pure instinct. Once he got control of it, it became easier each time he used it." Mother responded. I groaned, and threw my hands up in frustration. Kalina squeezed my hands tightly, and I felt better. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Mom said. Mother got up, and grabbed the case she brought. "Girls, these are the Ranger Stars. They'll allow you to morph into any of the past Rangers. To activate them, put them on the notch in your morphers, and say Legacy Power, Activate, combined with the morphing call for whatever team you're using at the time. These should help you destroy Deviot if you can't unlock the Heart Armor." My mother explained. We looked at the stars, and nodded. Just then, there was a beeping sound. "DECA, what's going on?" Leo asked. "Disturbance in the park." A cool female voice sounded. "Alright Rangers, let's do it!" I said.

Third Person POV

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Magna Power!"

"Forceful as Fire! Red Earth Force Ranger!" The Red Earth Force star shone with Morphin Energy, and infused Zemariah with energy.

"Powerful as the Earth! Yellow Earth Force Ranger!" The Yellow Earth Force star crackled with Morphin Energy, and bestowed it upon Kalina.

"Graceful as Water! Blue Earth Force Ranger!" The Blue Earth Force star grew bigger and brighter with Morphin Energy, and granted its power to Selina.

"Bright as Lightning! Pink Earth Force Ranger!" The Pink Earth Force star burst with Morphin Energy, and gave it to Irene.

"Tougher than Titanium! Black Earth Force Ranger!" The Black Earth Force star grew bigger and brighter, as it infused Halcyon with Morphin Energy.

"Shining like the Sun! Orange Earth Force Ranger!" The Orange Earth Force star glowed brightly, and gave its Morphin Energy to Sonora.

"Galaxy Red!" The Red Lost Galaxy star exploded, and endowed Leo with more Morphin Energy than ever.

"Galaxy Blue!" The Blue Lost Galaxy burst with Morphin Energy, and gave everything it had to Kai.

"Galaxy Green!" The Green Lost Galaxy star crackled with Morphin Energy, and gave it to Damon.

"Galaxy Yellow!" The Yellow Lost Galaxy star shone with Morphin Energy, and endowed Maya with it.

"Galaxy Pink!" The Pink Lost Galaxy star burst with Morphin Energy, and Kendrix smiled at the familiar feeling.

"Magna Defender!" The Black Lost Galaxy star representing the Magna Defender was reduced to almost nonexistence when Mike sacrificed his powers. Now, it was shining more brilliantly than ever, and filled him with Morphin Energy once more.

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers: Earth Force!"

"Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy!" A powerful explosion occurred behind the two Ranger Teams.

Zemariah POV

The twelve of us charged Deviot and the Voidlings. Leo and I took on Deviot, and Leo called on his Battlizer. "Red Armored Power Ranger!" He yelled, and the powerful armor formed on him. Deviot blasted us, but we returned fire. Leo grabbed him with some sort of claws, and fired powerful blasts that Deviot managed to evade. Our friends wiped out the remaining Voidlings, and joined Leo and I. "Lights of Orion, Activate!" The Galaxy Rangers yelled, calling on their power up. My friends and I pulled out six Ranger Stars.

"Legacy Power, Activate! Thunder Strike, Storm Warning!" The six of us yelled.

"Red Rain Ranger!" I yelled, my red suit simply changing to match the new team.

"Blue Wind Ranger!" Kalina yelled, her yellow suit morphing into that of a blue one.

"Green Lightning Ranger!" Selina yelled, her blue suit morphing into a green one with a miniskirt.

"White Snow Ranger!" Irene yelled, her suit changing from pink to white.

"Black Cloud Ranger!" Halcyon yelled, her suit just changing to fit the team.

"Gold Sunshine Ranger!" Sonora yelled, her orange suit morphing to gold.

"Clear skies are straight ahead! Power Rangers Thunder Strike!" We yelled. We called on our power up.

"Superstorm Upgrade!" We yelled.

"The Raging Downpour, Superstorm Red!" I yelled.

"The Howling Wind, Superstorm Blue!" Kalina yelled.

"The Erratic Lightning, Superstorm Green!" Selina yelled.

"The Freezing Snow, Superstorm White!" Irene yelled.

"The Rumbling Cloud, Superstorm Black!" Halcyon yelled

"Super Storm Striker!" We called on the cannon, and held up while Sonora called on her weapon. "Fire!" I commanded, as our attack merged with Sonora's attack and the Lights of Orion Power Up Mode. Deviot was finally obliterated. "Energy of the Void, give this demon life once more!" Nyx chanted. The twelve of us called on our Zords. "Earth Force Megazord!" We yelled. "Horse Warrior Mode!" Sonora yelled. "Galaxy Megazord, Power Up Mode!" The Galaxy Rangers commanded. Mike followed up with, "Defender Torozord!"

Deviot blasted us, but we blocked with our shield, and the Defender Torozord sliced him diagonally. Galaxy Megazord followed through with the Condor Zord Missile Mode. Sonora blasted him with a powerful solar attack, and we struck him with our respective elements. "Let's finish this!" I yelled. We all attacked with our finishing moves, and obliterated him again. We all cheered, and powered down.

We went back to our quarters, and collapsed. Karone ran up and kissed Leo softly. "Are you guys alright?" Karone asked. "We're fine, just exhausted." He replied, before adding, "It has been years since we last used our Ranger Powers after all." Karone smiled, and mom hugged me. I rested my head on mom's shoulder. "We should get some sleep. It's been a long day." I decided. "We'll see you guys in the morning for the celebration, right?" I asked my predecessor. "Oh yeah. Have a good night you guys." Leo said, as he and the Galaxy Rangers left. My mother stood up, and walked to her room after bidding us goodnight. "Good night guys." Sonora said as well. "Good night. See you in the morning." I responded.

The five of us walked into our room, changing into our PJ's. We kissed each other softly. I got into the middle, while Kalina and Selina got on either side of me. Halcyon and Irene got on Kalina and Selina's sides, respectively. "I love you guys." I said. "We love you too. Sleep well." Irene responded. I smiled, and Hal got back up to turn the lights off, before rejoining us in bed. We fell asleep holding each other.


	12. Legacy 12: Christmas Battles, Part Two

Zemariah POV

I woke up to light snoring. I turned over, and noticed Halcyon was still sleeping. Everyone else had already woken up. "Haly, wake up." I cooed, tickling one of my girlfriends gently. Halcyon jumped, before glaring at me as she woke up. "I was in the middle of the best dream." She said, rubbing her eyes. "What were you dreaming about?" I asked. She blushed, and responded, "I think you can guess." I smiled, and we both put on our clothes. We walked out, and joined our friends. "Morning!" I called. Our friends waved in response. "Everything OK?" I asked. "Yeah, we're just waiting for the Galaxy Rangers to show up. You two are the last ones awake." Selina responded.

I nodded, and hugged my mother. Just then, there was a ding, and Irene jumped up to open the door. She pulled it open, and let the Galaxy Rangers in. "Uncle Leo, Aunt Karone, good morning." Kalina greeted. "Morning to you too." Leo responded. The veteran Rangers sat down. "Are we ready to open our presents?" Mom asked. We all nodded. "How about we pass them out, then open them one at a time?" I asked. "Sounds good to us." Leo replied. Mom passed out the presents to their owners, and in a few minutes, we each had a small pile of presents. "Let's let Irene start first." I suggested. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah, we can wait." I responded, our friends nodding in agreement. Irene grinned, and hugged me tightly.

Irene tore the paper off of her present. "What is it?" I asked. "It's a locket, with a picture of us in it." She replied, before adding," Is it a match set?" to my mother. She simply smiled in response. We all opened our presents, to reveal five matching lockets, with the same picture. Karone held something in her hand. "What is that?" I asked. "It's for you and Zephyr. When I was Astronema, he recorded something for you guys. I've held on to it since his death, waiting to give it to you." She replied.

I took the disc with shaking hands, and mother and I walked into her room. She inserted the disc into a slot, and the recording started. "Zephyr, Zemariah, if you are watching this, that means I'm dead, and never got a chance to say goodbye. So I'll say it now. I love the both of you, more than you could ever imagine. Zemariah, by now, I hope you have become the amazing young woman I know you can be. I'm so proud of my beautiful angel. Zephyr, I know you'll probably be upset for a couple hundred years or so, if not a thousand, but I promise, I'm always there for the two of you in spirit. I don't want you to forget me, but I do want you to find someone that can make you happy. Don't forget that I'm always watching over you. I love you both. So much. And Zemariah, if you're the Red Ranger, I'm with you, always, in spirit. My beautiful girls, I love you. Goodbye." My father said. Mom started crying, and I hugged her tightly, crying myself.

After about five minutes, mom took out the disc, and put it into a small case. We both walked out, ignoring everyone's gaze. I hugged Karone. "Thank you." I murmured softly. She hugged me back. "You're welcome." She responded just as quietly. Kalina squeezed my hand gently. After that, we all continued opening presents. After the last present was opened, we hung out with our predecessors. "Are you alright?" Kalina asked me softly. I nodded in response, kissing her forehead. My other girlfriends looked at me with worry. "I'll explain later. Promise." I replied. There was an alarm sound. "DECA, what's going on?" Damon asked. "Disturbance in the city." DECA replied briskly.

Third Person POV

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Magna Power!"

"Forceful as Fire! Red Earth Force Ranger!"

"Powerful as the Earth! Yellow Earth Force Ranger!"

"Graceful as Water! Blue Earth Force Ranger!"

"Bright as Lightning! Pink Earth Force Ranger!"

"Tougher than Titanium! Black Earth Force Ranger!"

"Shining like the Sun! Orange Earth Force Ranger!"

"Galaxy Red!"

"Galaxy Blue!"

"Galaxy Green!"

"Galaxy Yellow!"

"Galaxy Pink!"

"Magna Defender!"

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers: Earth Force!"

"Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy!"

Zemariah POV

We teleported to the city, where I heard robotic laughter. The Galaxy Ranger froze, and Leo swore loudly. "What's wrong, besides the obvious?" I asked. "The Psycho Rangers." Kendrix responded, before adding, "Psycho Pink was technically responsible for my death." I frowned, before the Psychos walked into view. "Hello Rangers, did you miss us?" Psycho Red asked. "Hardly!" Leo yelled back. "Impossible, how are you here? I killed you!" Psycho Pink yelled. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." Kendrix yelled in response. Psycho Red charged Leo and I, and blasted us with lightning. However, we both retaliated with fire. "Fire Blast!" We both yelled, and scorched the evil Ranger. He roared in fury, and kicked me down, but I managed to recover, and Leo attacked him with his Saber.

Psycho Red continued blasting us. I felt my power grow and grow, as I saw my friends getting pummeled around me. I looked over at Kalina and Maya, and saw that they were both injured badly. I screamed in pure rage, and I felt my power explode, and wrap around me, covering me in armor. I felt the power surge through me, and I grinned. I charged my evil counterpart, matching him blow for blow. Leo called on his own Battlizer. "Hey Leo, what does my Battlizer look like?" I asked. "It looks like it's based off of a dragon. The armor itself is gold and shaped like a dragon's mouth, and your helmet changed to a dragon instead of a phoenix. You have golden boots, and golden gauntlets, which you saw already. You also have a pair of red wings." He responded. "Stop talking and fight me!" Psycho Red demanded. I smirked, and responded, "Be careful what you wish for." I blasted him with scorching hot fire. "Dragon Heart Blast!" I yelled. Leo called on his fire power, and we disintegrated Psycho Red. Meanwhile, the others had managed to obliterate the other Psychos.

Five seconds later, the Psychos grew back in horrible monster forms. "Alright guys, let's do it!" I yelled. Call on the Dragon Zord. A male voice sounding like my father instructed. Daddy? I asked mentally. Yes princess, now call on the Dragon Zord. It will come to you.

"Dragon and Phoenix Flame Zords!" I yelled, calling on my two Zords. The phoenix swooped down, followed by a massive red and gold dragon.

"Pegasus Earth Zord!"

"Mermaid Water Zord!"

"Eagle Lightning Zord!"

"Sphinx Metal Zord!"

"Horse Sun Zord!"

"Galactabeasts, Arise!" Leo yelled.

"Lion Galactabeast!"

"Condor Galactabeast!"

"Gorilla Galactabeast!"

"Wolf Galactabeast!"

"Wildcat Galactabeast!"

"Torozord, Charge!"

"Zords transform now! Galaxy Megazord, Online!" Leo called.

"Defender Torozord!" Mike yelled.

"Earth Force Megazord with Dragon Power!"

"Horse Warrior Mode! Battle Ready Now!"

Our four Megazords stood side-by-side. The Earth Force Megazord was more powerful than ever with the power of the Dragon Zord added to it. "Dragon Blast!" I called, and we scorched Psycho Black, and the powerful fire blast disintegrated him instantly. The other Psychos immediately attacked us, but Sonora fired a powerful beam of light that obliterated Psycho Blue and Psycho Yellow. Psycho Pink blasted us with pink fire, but Defender Torozord jumped up and sliced her across her chest. "Let me finish Psycho Pink, I've got a score to settle." Kendrix's voice came through on our comms. "Go for it." I responded. "Galaxy Megazord, Power Up Mode!" Kendrix yelled, following through with, "Galaxy Megazord,, Condor Missile Mode!" Obliterating Psycho Pink instantly. "Everyone, let's combine our attacks to finish off Psycho Red!" I yelled.

"Defender Torozord, Lightning Spin!" Mike yelled. "Earth Force Megazord, Dragon Final Strike!" I yelled. "Galaxy Megazord, Condor Missile Mode!" Leo ordered. Sonora finished with, "Horse Warrior Mode, Sunshine Blast!" The four massive attacks caused Psycho Red to explode. The twelve of us cheered, and teleported back to our temporary home. I collapsed on the sofa, my girlfriends following my example. "Yeah, that's what I did after I unlocked my Battlizer." Leo said. I smiled. "Let's hope the Psychos are gone for good this time." Damon said. The other Galaxy Rangers nodded in agreement. "My dad told me about how powerful they were, but I never believed it until I battled them for myself." Kalina commented. "How is Andros doing?" Karone asked. "He's doing good. I'll tell him you said hi next time I talk to him." Kalina responded to her aunt. I yawned widely. "I think I am going to go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight." I said. Everyone responded in the same manner, as my girlfriends joined me. I smiled, and kissed each of my girlfriends gently. We all changed into our pajamas, and fell asleep.


	13. Legacy 13: Christmas Battles, Part Three

Zemariah POV

I woke up, and grimaced in pain. I noticed that I was alone. I pouted slightly, before thinking back to yesterday's battle. Daddy, are you there? I asked mentally. Yes princess. Once you unlocked the Heart Armor, you managed to connect our spirits, despite the fact I'm dead. He replied. How? I demanded. The Morphin Grid works in mysterious ways. The point is, we're connected. Forever. I smiled, and put clothes on, joining my friends and mother in the living room. "You look happy." Mom noted. "Apparently, after unlocking my Battlizer yesterday, I can now talk to dad, even with him being dead." I responded. "So that's what he did." My mother murmured. "What do you mean?" I asked. "When Zordon was the Red Ranger, he told me he infused his spirit into the Power. I just didn't realize he meant it literally. Though, knowing your father, I should have." Mom replied. I nodded.

Is that Zephyr? Can you tell her I love her? Dad asked. "Dad says he loves you." I told my mother. Mom smiled, as I sat down next to Kalina. "That must be weird." Kalina said. I looked at my girlfriend in confusion. "Being able to talk to your dad despite him being dead." She elaborated. I nodded as Irene kissed my head, I smiled at that. "Yeah, it's a little weird, but definitely not the weirdest thing to ever happen to me." I responded. Sonora walked out of his room. "Morning Sonora." I called. "Morning." He responded. "Sleep well?" I asked. "Like a baby." He said, sitting down on the one-seater. "What do you think is going to happen today?" I asked. "Probably another monster attack, knowing our luck." Selina responded.

As if to prove her right, DECA's voice sounded out, "Disturbance in the jungle." The Galaxy Rangers ran in. "Did you guys get the alert?" Maya asked. "Yeah, we were just about to morph." I responded. The twelve of us morphed, and teleported to the jungle, where a mirror looking monster was destroying trees and attacking the village. The mirror monster turned around, and captured us Earth Force Rangers in his mirrors. "You Rangers will never escape. I will destroy you!" The monster yelled. Before I could reach my friends, we were all split up. "Kalina, Selina, Irene, Halcyon, Sonora! Where are you?" I yelled, walking around. All I saw was mirrors, like the kinds in fun houses. I shivered, it was very cold. Daddy, what's going on? I asked, only to receive no response. Daddy? DADDY? I mentally screamed. I saw my reflection smirk, and her eyes were suddenly filled with evil. I stepped back, as my reflection jumped out, and grabbed my wrist, pulling herself out of the mirror. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" I demanded.

Kalina POV

I searched for my girlfriends, with no luck. I swore, and continued walking. I checked out my surroundings. Just a whole bunch of mirrors. Goddammit, just how do I get out of here? I internally cursed. I tapped the communicator button on my morpher, but all I got in return was static. I swore in every language I knew. I noticed my reflection had appeared in one of the mirrors. I frowned as she jumped out of the mirror, and grabbed my wrist, pulling herself free. "What do you want?!" I yelled. My reflection smiled evilly, and laughed.

Selina POV

I walked down the hallway, but it was just filled with mirrors. I frowned, and tried to see if there was any way out. On top of that, I was starting to feel weak. Damn, I knew I should've rehydrated before I left. I'm an idiot. I cursed myself for being stupid. I noticed my reflection grinned, but not in a good way. She jumped out of the mirror, and held onto me, pulling herself free. I screamed, and my reflection became a full fledged person.

Third Person POV

The other three girls were in the same predicament as their teammates. They were all split up, and couldn't do anything. All six girls had been knocked out of their morph when they got captured.

Zemariah POV

"You're so pathetic. Screaming for your dead daddy the first chance you get." My reflection stated. "Who are you?!" I yelled. She simply continued laughing. "I'm all your worst thoughts. I'm you in every shape and form." She replied, continuing to laugh.

Kalina POV

"You're so stupid. How could your girlfriend ever love you?" My reflection taunted. "What are you?" I demanded, ignoring the taunt. "I'm everything negative about you. I know your thoughts, and your deepest, darkest secrets." She declared.

Irene POV

My reflection kept taunting me. Weak, stupid, bitch. My reflection declared.

Selina POV

Idiot. You're weak. You'll never be the Ranger your father was. You'll never be as smart as him.

Sonora POV

You're a freak. Your friends only keep you around to make you feel good. They don't even like you! Your own father hates you. I shook my head, tears streaming down my face.

Halcyon POV

You're weak. Ugly. You rely on people. Your own dad hates you. My reflection taunted. I felt tears streaming from my face.

Zemariah POV

Your dad hates you. You're stupid. You're a terrible Red Ranger. You'll never live up to your father's reputation. He died just to get away from you! My reflection said, pelting me with my own thoughts. She's wrong princess. I'll always love you. Don't listen to this. My father's voice said. I stood up. "You're wrong. I am a great Red Ranger. My friends and family love me. Now LET US GO!" I yelled. A brilliant flash of light erupted, and wrapped around me. I looked in the mirror, and saw my suit had changed and caused me to morph. I had red armor that covered my shoulders and my chest. I also had golden gauntlets, and red wings on the back of my armor. My boots were gold instead of red. The phoenix emblem on my chest grew bigger, and I had a staff in my hand. "Planet Mode, Power UP!" I yelled, and blasted the mirror, causing me and my friends to be released. I noticed my friends suits had the same design as mine, just with their respective colors.

"Planet Mode, Mercury, Power Up!" I yelled, raising my staff, and slamming into the ground. It had the astronomical sign for Mercury on it.

"Planet Mode, Venus, Power Up!" Kalina yelled, slamming her staff down. It had the astronomical sign for Venus on it. Her suit looked like mine, with her armor and wings being yellow.

"Planet Mode, Earth, Power Up!" Selina yelled, slamming her staff down. It had the astronomical sign for Earth, and her suit looked like mine,with her armor and wings being blue.

"Planet Mode, Mars, Power Up!" Irene yelled, slamming her staff down. It had the astronomical sign for Mars, and her suit looked like mine, with her armor and wings being pink.

"Planet Mode, Jupiter, Power Up!" Halcyon yelled, slamming her staff down. It had the astronomical sign for Jupiter, and her suit looked like mine, with her armor and wings being black.

"Planet Mode, Saturn, Power Up!" Sonora yelled. She slammed her staff down. It had the astronomical sign for Saturn, and her armor was orange with orange wings.

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers: Earth Planet Force!" The six of yelled.

We stood alongside our predecessors, who gaped in awe. "Lights of Orion, Activate!" Leo yelled. We split up by color, and attacked the mirror monster. "How did you escape?!" He yelled. "That's for us to know, and for you to never find out!" I responded. "Mercury Blitz!" I yelled, turning into a ball of red light, and attacking the mirror monster from all sides. Leo blasted him with his fire power before the monster could recover. "Venus Storm!" Kalina yelled, calling upon a powerful storm that caused the mirror monster to explode. Maya attacked him with lightning before he could recover. "Earth Tidal Wave!" Selina yelled. A massive tidal wave appeared out of nowhere, and drowned the monster.

Kai blasted him with water. The mirror monster blasted Irene and Kendrix, but the two dodged. "Mars Volcano Burst!" Irene yelled. A massive volcano erupted from underneath the monster, blowing him into the sky. Kendrix blasted him with her powers. "Jupiter Moon Strike!" All of Jupiter's moons appeared behind Halcyon, and struck the monster with all of Jupiter's moons, all 79 of them. Mirracon screamed in anger. Damon used his powers, and blasted Mirracon. "Saturn Ring Blast!" Sonora yelled. She sent Saturn's rings towards Mirracon, and the thirty rings sliced him. Mike used his Magna Blaster, and finally obliterated Mirracon. "Energy of the Void, bring this demon back once more!" Nyx chanted.

"Mercury Tortoise Zord!" I yelled, and a red tortoise lumbered in.

"Venus Dove Zord!" Kalina yelled, and a yellow dove flew in from nowhere.

"Earth Snake Zord!" Selina yelled, and a blue snake slithered in.

"Mars Boar Zord!" Irene yelled, and a massive pink boar came charging in, squealing loudly.

"Jupiter Falcon Zord!" Halcyon yelled, and a black falcon swooped in.

"Saturn Panther Zord!" Sonora yelled, and an orange panther gracefully charged into battle.

"Planet Force Megazord!" I called. The tortoise formed the head, while the dove and snake formed the left and right arms. The boar formed the body, and the falcon and panther formed the left and right legs. "Dragon Flame Zord! Planet Force with Dragon Power!" I yelled, and the dragon became armor that gave us more power than ever. Within a second, the Galaxy Megazord Power Up Mode and Defender Torozord stood next to us. Mirracon blasted us with mirrors, but I used our sword to counterattack and slice him. Galaxy Megazord used Condor Missile Mode to blast him, but he didn't go down. Defender Torozord jumped up, and sliced him, spinning in circles. "Let's finish this!" I yelled. My teammates cheered in agreement. "Planet Force Megazord, Final Flame Finish!" I yelled, using the Dragon Zord's flame breath to blast Mirracon. "Defender Torozord, Lightning Spin!" Mike yelled, jumping up, as lightning surrounded him. He sliced Mirracon again. "Galaxy Megazord Condor Missile Mode!" The Galaxy Rangers ordered. They fired the powerful missile, and Mirracon finally exploded.

We all cheered, and teleported home. "That was awesome!" Irene cheered. I nodded, and kissed my girlfriend softly. "Mom, where did Planet Mode come from?" I asked. Mother smiled. "Our Planet Mode was originally gifted to us by Dulcea, after a series of gruelling tests. I had almost forgotten about it. What you saw in the mirror world must have reawakened it after millenia." Mom replied. "What a week. Three new power ups." Kalina commented, looking at the box that contained the Ranger Stars. I nodded, and yawned loudly. "Are you going to be alright?" Leo asked. "Oh yeah, after some sleep, we'll be good as new." I responded, glancing at the clock, which read seven on the nose. "We'll see you tomorrow?" Leo asked. I nodded, and the Galaxy Rangers left. "Goodnight mom. Goodnight Sonora." I said. They both returned the sentiment.

Lemon Warning! Lemon Warning! Lemon Warning! Lemon Warning!

The five of us headed to the room we shared. I shut the door behind me, and started kissing Kalina aggressively. She squeaked in surprise, but returned the kiss. I felt Halcyon's hands taking my shirt and bra off, while Selina and Irene took my shorts and panties off. "Come on, I can't be the only one naked." I commented. My girlfriends instantly took off their clothes, and I admired my lovers' bodies. I started sucking Kalina's breasts softly, then a bit harder. I felt Irene start rubbing my pussy gently, causing me to moan around Kalina's tit. Kalina fisted my long hair tightly. I saw Irene sucking Halcyon's D cup tits. I started to finger Kalina gently, before adding two more fingers. Pretty soon, we all fell on the bed, kissing every part that we could reach.

Irene started licking my pussy, and I moaned loudly. Halcyon and Selina each started sucking my tits, and Kalina kissed me hard. I reached my hand down to Halcyon's pussy, causing her to moan. I used my other hand to finger Selina. The room was filled with the sounds of our lovemaking. "I'm cumming!" Halcyon yelled. Selina followed a second later. Irene fisted me, and I came. I bit down hard on Kalina's tit, and she followed right after me.

Lemon End! Lemon End! Lemon End! Lemon End! Lemon End!

We cleaned up, and snuggled close to each other. "Do you think Sonora feels left out?" I asked. "I'm sure he does. We can ask him to be our boyfriend on Valentine's Day." Irene responded. Kalina smiled, and said, "That'd be nice. He is a really nice guy." Halcyon and Selina nodded in agreement. Selina got out of bed. "Where are you going?" I asked. "To rehydrate." She responded simply. A few minutes later, she came back, settling in between Hal and Irene. "What did you guys see when we were trapped?" She asked. "My reflection was telling me that I'm a terrible Ranger, and that nobody wanted me, not even dad." I said.

Kalina kissed me softly. "We love you, and your dad loves you." She said. "I'm guessing your reflections said similar things?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Go to sleep, we'll need it if we have another big battle." I ordered gently. My girlfriends nodded, and fell asleep after about three minutes. The room was filled with light snoring. Daddy, are you there? I asked. I'm here princess. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you today. I don't know how I was cut off from you. That will never happen again. My father responded. You love me, right? I asked. Of course, more than anything in the world. You and your mother. He replied. Can you sing to me? Please? I requested. Of course. Anything for my beautiful daughter. Within a few minutes, I fell asleep to the sound of my father's voice.


	14. Legacy 14: Valentine's Day

Zemariah POV

"Do you guys have everything ready for Sonora? She's going to be very surprised, and hopefully very happy." I asked. It had been a week after we teamed up with the Galaxy Rangers on Mirinoi. _What are you doing?_ My father asked. _The five of us are going to ask Sonora out._ I replied to dad. "Has anyone told you that you worry too much?" Kalina asked. I shrugged. "I get that from both my parents. Here comes Sonora now." I said, as our friend walked into view. It was lunchtime at school. "Hey Sonora, what's up?" Halcyon asked. "Nothing much. Class was pretty boring." She replied, before raising an eyebrow. "What's going on?" She added. "Nothing that you need to be concerned about." Irene said.

Sonora shrugged, and sat down. "You OK? You don't look too hot, no offense." Halcyon asked. "I'm fine, just haven't been getting any sleep lately. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She responded. Before any of us could reply, our morphers beeped. We instantly headed to Dr. O's room. "What's up?" I asked our teacher. "Demon attack downtown." He responded, gesturing to his laptop.

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

"Forceful as Fire! Red Earth Force Ranger!"

"Powerful as the Earth! Yellow Earth Force Ranger!"

"Graceful as Water! Blue Earth Force Ranger!"

"Bright as Lightning! Pink Earth Force Ranger!"

"Tougher than Titanium! Black Earth Force Ranger!"

"Shining like the Sun! Orange Earth Force Ranger!"

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers: Earth Force!"

The six of us yelled, teleporting to the battle site. When we got there, it was by far the weirdest thing I've seen. "What the hell is going on?" Irene asked. People were making random love declarations to each other, but the thing was, their eyes were glowing pink. I snapped myself out of my stupor, and glared at the demon responsible. "Leave the people alone!" I yelled. The demon merely giggled in response, and sent several heart shaped projectiles towards us. We scattered, and retaliated with our Runeblasters. The heart shaped demon continued pelting us with more blasts, so we were stuck on the defensive. Sonora put her hands together, and fired an orange beam towards the demon.

"Legacy Mode, Activate! Time for Time Force!"

"Time Force Red!"

"Time Force Yellow!"

"Time Force Blue!"

"Time Force Pink!"

"Time Force Green!"

"Quantum Ranger!"

"Power Rangers: Time Force!" The six of us yelled. I called on my Chrono Sabers, and sliced the demon repeatedly. "Quantum Defender!" Sonora yelled, blasting the demon. The demon charged us, but Kalina, Halcyon, and Selina took out powerful looking blasters, and fired at the demon. The demon screamed in fury, and teleported away. The civilians shook their heads as their eyes stopped glowing. "That was really weird." Irene commented. I nodded, and we teleported back to school. "You guys OK?" Dr. O asked. "Yeah. There's a demon spreading love out there, but we managed to repel her for now." Selina said. Dr. O groaned. "I hate love spell monsters. The amount of times I've been under a spell." He snarked. "What do you mean by that?" Kalina asked. "You don't wanna know." He replied, before adding, "For now, just go through the motions until the demon returns." We all nodded as the bell rang.

The six of us just took our seats as our classmates arrived. "So today, we're starting our lesson on the Dino Thunder team." Dr. O stated. One of our classmates, a girl named Trilina from the planet of Horath, raised her hand and asked, "Weren't you the Black Ranger?" Dr. O nodded, and I saw him grip his Master Morpher. "Yes I was. So who can tell me the names of my teammates?" He responded. Trilina raised her hand again. "How about you?" He said. Trilina responded with, "Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, and Kira Ford." Dr. O smiled. "Impressive. You must really admire us." He commented. Trilina nodded. "You're right. Conner, Kira, and Ethan were in my science class. They found the Dino Gems in my lab." He confirmed. "Trent was a new kid in town, and he accidentally found the White Dino Gem, which was pure evil. Eventually he turned good." Dr. O explained. "For your assignment, see if you can build figurines of me and my team. It doesn't have to be exact, just as close as you can get it." He added.

We all nodded, as the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. Everyone started packing up, and I put my hand on Sonora's shoulder. She turned around. "We have a surprise for you at our house. You're gonna love it." I said. She smiled, but before we could do anything, our morphers beeped. "What's up Alpha?" Irene asked. "The demon is back at downtown again." She responded. We morphed, and teleported to the battle. Thankfully, this time it was free of civilians, so we were free to attack. The demon punched Sonora out of the way, and our friend groaned, and picked herself back up, retaliating with another energy blast. "Let's use our Planet Mode, and obliterate her for good." I ordered.

"Planet Mode, Mercury, Power Up!"

"Planet Mode, Venus, Power Up!"

"Planet Mode, Earth, Power Up!"

"Planet Mode, Mars, Power Up!"

"Planet Mode, Jupiter, Power Up!"

"Planet Mode, Saturn, Power Up!"

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers: Earth Planet Force!"

As we called on our higher power, the demon stepped back in fear, before charging us, and attacking with her staff, firing projectiles at us the entire time. We used our wings as shields, and Kalina took to the air, firing a bolt of yellow energy from her own staff. "Mercury Blitz!" I yelled, turning into a ball of red light and attacking the demon from all sides. "Venus Storm!" Kalina called on the powerful attack, and sent it hurtling toward the demon, who had almost no time to recover. "Earth Tidal Wave!" Selina ordered, and the massive tidal wave flooded the demon. "Mars Volcano Burst!" Irene commanded, and she set fire to the monster. "Jupiter Moon Strike!" Halcyon said, and Jupiter's moons blasted the monster full fury. "Saturn Ring Blast!" Sonora finished, and obliterated the demon before she could recover. "Energy of the Void, bring this demon back once more!" Nyx chanted. An instant later, a black cloud made the demon grow to Megazord heights.

"Mercury Tortoise Zord!"

"Venus Dove Zord!"

"Earth Snake Zord!"

"Mars Boar Zord!"

"Jupiter Falcon Zord!"

"Saturn Panther Zord!"

"Planet Force Megazord!"

The demon blasted us with the projectiles, but we held up the shield, and waited for the right moment. Now. My father ordered. I dropped the shield, and sliced the demon with our sword. "Are you girls ready to end this?" I asked my friends. "Hell yeah!" Irene said. "Planet Force Megazord, Solar System Bang!" We yelled, and an apparition of the Solar System appeared behind us, and charged forward, finally obliterating the demon. We cheered, and teleported to Dr. O's house. "Nice victory you guys. You're getting stronger every day." He commented. "You think?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll see you girls at school tomorrow. Have a good day." He said. We nodded, and teleported to my home. "What's this surprise you have for me?" Sonora asked, looking around. "Will." I started in Triforian. "You." Kalina said. "Be." Selina said. "Our." Irene followed. "Girlfriend?" Halcyon finished, the Triforian language rolling off of our tongues. Sonora stared, before breaking into a huge grin. "Yes." She responded. We smiled and hugged our girlfriend. "Where's your mom?" Sonora asked. "She's with her girlfriend." I responded. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" She questioned.

I shrugged, and replied, "Only if you want to." She nodded. "You have no idea just how long I've waited for this." She said, before kissing me. I smirked, and ran my hands over our lover's body. "Let's take this to my room. The bed is big enough for all of us." I suggested when I pulled away for air. We went into my room, and Sonora took a minute to stare at it. "It's beautiful." Sonora said. The walls were painted to look like the Universe, while the ceiling was the Sun, and the floor was the Moon. "Thank you." I replied, smiling at my friend's happiness. We all took our clothes off, and Sonora took hers off as well. She had D cup breasts, and was very fit. "You are all beautiful." She said. "So are you. Don't forget that." Irene commented, causing Sonora to smile.

Lemon Warning! Skip if you don't like! Repeat, skip if you don't like!

I pushed Sonora onto my gigantic bed. She squeaked as Irene and Kalina started sucking her tits, and Selina started making out with her. I lowered my head, and got in between our lover's legs, licking her clit and her pussy. Sonora moaned, and I smirked to myself. To make her feel better, I started fingering her, slowly adding a second finger, and then a third finger. The only thing Sonora could do was moan in pleasure. Damn, we're good. I thought to myself, nibbling on her clit, wanting to taste that sweet nectar. I switched with Irene, and sucked her left tit, hard enough to leave a hickey.

Sonora's moans grew louder and louder, reaching a loud note as her pleasure grew and grew. Irene had switched with Kalina, and was now licking her pussy. Halcyon was now kissing Sonora, while Selina was sucking her other tit. "I'm so close!" Sonora whimpered, her voice hungry with want. Irene grinned, and started fingering our lover. Sonora arched her back, and yelled, "I'm cumming!" Irene blinked in slight surprise, but looked up, and tasted our lover. "You taste good." Irene said, cleaning herself up.

Lemon End! Lemon End! Lemon End! Lemon End!

Sonora blushed, and snuggled close to us, as we all cleaned up. "Thank you." She murmured. I smiled, and kissed her forehead softly. "You guys are really amazing." She added. "So are you. Don't you forget that." Kalina responded, stroking Sonora's orange hair softly. "We should get to sleep. I have a feeling we're going to need it." I said. "What do you mean?" Selina asked, as everyone looked at me. I shrugged, unsure how to explain my sudden sense of foreboding. "It just feels like, like, oh I don't know." I said, giving up trying to explain my sudden feeling. My girlfriends looked worried, but I said, "Come on. Let's go to sleep. It's been a long day." We did just that, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Dark Void POV

Tartarus was furious. "NYX, HOW DARE YOU RETURN AFTER YET ANOTHER FAILURE?!" He demanded, his voice almost demonic with rage, slamming his staff down, causing the Void Castle to shake with his anger. "I'm sorry my King. They've grown incredibly powerful. These girls aren't the same as their predecessors. I'll try harder next time, I swear it." Nyx pleaded, terrified. She hadn't seen her king this angry in millenia. Tartarus growled, his purple eyes flaring with dark power. "CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY THIS TIME, BUT NEXT TIME, EITHER KILL THE RANGERS, OR BE KILLED TRYING!" He ordered, once again slamming his staff down. "NEXT TIME WE ATTACK, I WILL LEAD IT MYSELF, TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T FAIL. I WILL PERSONALLY KILL THE RED RANGER." He decided, his voice still demonic. The generals looked at each other in surprise. Their King hadn't lead an attack personally since long before they had been sealed. "Yes, our King!" Thanatos, Erebus, and Nyx saluted.


	15. Legacy 15: Nightfall

Dark Void POV

Tartarus was watching the Rangers through a swirling portal of energy. **"ENJOY YOUR RELAXATION WHILE YOU CAN, POWER RANGERS!"** He declared. The Voidlings were preparing his battle armor. It was an intricate silver colored metal, with a chaotic, swirling darkness in the middle that was always shifting. The Voidlings put the armor on their King, and he made a noise of satisfaction. The last time he wore this armor was when he battled Zordon. He growled at the thought, eager to kill his daughter, the new Red Ranger. **"THANATOS, EREBUS, NYX, COME TO ME!"** He ordered, and his generals appeared instantly. "Yes, our King!" The three saluted. **"THE TIME TO ATTACK IS NOW! PREPARE A SQUADRON OF VOIDLINGS, AND LET'S MOVE OUT!"** Tartarus boomed, his fury once again shaking the Void Castle, and the constellations on his skin constantly moved and shifted. "Yes, Your Majesty!" The three said, shaking in fear. Tartarus grinned in evil glee.

Zemariah POV

The six of us had just finished our first official date, and were in the city center. I smiled at my girlfriends' happiness. I'll protect you. All of you, for as long as I live. I swear it on the Morphin Grid. I vowed silently. Sonora looked at me with concern, his orange eyes brighter than usual. "Are you OK?" He asked, resting his head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around him, stroking his long orange hair gently. "I'm fine love, don't worry about me." I soothed, kissing him gently. Just then, there was a boom and a rumble of thunder, as the sunny day instantly turned into pitch black darkness. The civilians instantly fled in terror, and my lovers and I morphed. Father, what's going on? I asked. If I had to guess, this is Tartarus' work. He replied, an undercurrent of anger in his voice. The king of the Dark Void? I questioned. My father's silence was all the confirmation I needed.

We were all blasted off of our feet by a beam of pure darkness. **"POWER RANGERS, MY NAME IS TARTARUS, KING OF THE DARK VOID. KNEEL BEFORE ME!"** Tartarus boomed, his voice resounding through the city. _They can probably hear him at S.P.D._ I thought darkly. "NEVER!" The six of us yelled in response. **"SO IT SHALL BE! VOIDLINGS, OBLITERATE THE POWER RANGERS!"** He commanded. I saw the three generals watch our battle calmly. I called on my fire power, and scorched the Voidlings that attacked me, but they just kept getting replaced by more Voidlings. I saw my lovers were struggling with the intense numbers. I called on my Heart Armor, and the Battlizer gave me more energy. The Voidlings just kept attacking, eventually overwhelming us and forcing us to demorph. **"NOW WILL YOU SURRENDER?"** Tartarus asked, his purple eyes flaring with power.

"We'll never bow to you. You'll have to kill us first." I snapped, holding my ribs in pain. My lovers nodded in agreement. " **THREE OF YOUR PREDECESSORS SAID THE SAME THING, AND WE KILLED THEM. BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR."** Tartarus boomed, slamming a staff down, sending a wave of darkness toward us. I jumped in front of the wave, letting the darkness surge through me. I screamed in pain, as Tartarus suddenly appeared in front of me, cupping my chin with his bony hands. **"ZORDON'S DAUGHTER. WE FINALLY MEET, AND I CAN FINALLY KILL YOU."** Tartarus growled. I stared defiantly into the demon's purple eyes, and spat in his face. He squeezed my chin tighter, and I knew, unless something happened, I was going to die. _It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!_ My father commanded, and I felt the familiar flow of Morphin Energy surge through me. I planted a front kick to Tartarus' armor that caused him to stumble and drop me on the ground. **"NYX, KILL THEM OR BE KILLED TRYING!"** Tartarus commanded. Nyx attacked my lovers, who remorphed, and met in fierce combat.

Tartarus slammed me with his staff, but I caught it, and broke it in half with a surge of fire. Tartarus roared in anger, and backhanded me. I winced, but called on my Power Sword. I matched the king of the demons blow for blow, until he managed to slice my chest. I backpedaled, and called on my Heart Armor. I felt another boost of strength, but as I went to call on my finisher, Tartarus and Erebus vanished. Thanatos stood by, watching the battle calmly. Nyx unleashed a torrent of magic at us, but we managed to scatter.

"Legacy Mode, Activate! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

"Element of Fire, Red Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Lightning, Yellow Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Water, Blue Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Wind, Pink Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Earth, Green Legend Warrior!"

"Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight!"

"We call forth the magic! Power Rangers Mystic Force!"

We rushed Nyx, and scorched her with our attacks. Sonora took out a lamp, and fired a ball of golden energy that split up, and attacked the demon from multiple directions. Nyx screamed in anger, and continued blasting us with magic. "Code One, Fire Storm!" I yelled, and blasted Nyx with a torrent of fire. "Code One, Lightning Bolt!" Kalina yelled, summoning a powerful lightning bolt before Nyx could recover. Nyx screamed in pain as it hit her. "Code One, Tidal Wave!" Selina commanded, and she drowned Nyx. "Code One, Whirlwind!" Irene called, summoning a powerful tornado. Halcyon followed through with, "Code One, Rockslide!" A rockslide buried Nyx. "Sonora, finish her!" I yelled. "Jenji Shining Attack!" Sonora commanded, and the genie belonging to the knight burst out of the lamp, and raced towards Nyx, sending her to the ground. "Code Two, Legend Warriors, United Formation!" The main five of us yelled, firing a powerful blast of pure magic at Nyx. She screamed in pain, and finally exploded. Thanatos snapped his fingers, and Nyx grew back to Megazord height. "Rangers, Alpha and I have a present for you. Call on your Thunderzords. I'm uploading the info to you now. If you call on all your zords, you can do some serious damage." Dr. O said. "Let's do it everyone!" I yelled.

"Red Alligator Thunderzord, Dragon, Tortoise and Phoenix Flame Zords!"

"Yellow Bear Thunderzord, Pegasus and Dove Earth Zords!"

"Blue Dolphin Thunderzord, Mermaid, and Snake Water Zords!"

"Pink Raven Thunderzord, Eagle, and Boar Lightning Zords!"

"Black Griffin Thunderzord, Sphinx, and Falcon Zords!"

"Orange Unicorn Thunderzord, Horse, and Panther Zords!"

"Universe Force Ultrazord!"

The EFM was formed first, and the PFM with Dragon Power became kind of like a second skin, while our Thunderzords became the third skin of the Ultrazord. I grinned as I felt the incredible power of the Ultrazord. "Are you ready girls? Let's do this!" I yelled, "Universe Sword!" I added, and a sword materialized in our hand. We slashed Nyx, who roared in fury. She blasted us with a torrent of raw magic, but thanks to our new power boost, we didn't feel anything. "Star Blast!" Sonora called out, firing a powerful blast of pure white energy at Nyx, who wasn't able to dodge. "Meteor Shot!" Halcyon ordered, and we fired meteors towards Nyx. Our enemy threw spikes at us, but the spikes just bounced off of our Ultrazord. "Let's finish this!" I ordered. "Universe Force Ultrazord, Hypernova Blaze!" We all yelled as one. A wave of pure golden energy exploded outwards from our Ultrazord with the force of a hypernova, and struck Nyx. "My King, I have failed you! Thanatos, Erebus, forgive me!" She screamed, as just before she exploded, a small burst of black light emanated from her, and floated upward, flying off, presumably to the Dark Void.

With that, Nyx was finally gone. We disbanded the Ultrazord, and our Zords retreated to their hiding spaces. We teleported to Dr. O's house, and he smiled when he saw us. "Congratulations. Today was a major win for you." He said. "There is something I'm worried about." I stated, causing my lovers to groan. "And that is what?" He asked. "I noticed a ball of light float from her, right before she vaporized. What do you think it means?" I questioned. "I don't know, but for now, try and enjoy your victory. You definitely deserve it." He commented. We smiled. "Why don't you take some time off and enjoy your weekend? I don't wanna see you unless it's an emergency, got it?" He said. "Thanks Dr. O." I said. "One more thing, when we're not in school, you can call me Tommy. We're all Rangers here." He nodded. "I'll see you on Monday." He added. "Have a good weekend." I replied, before the six of us teleported home.

When we got home, I noticed mom. I ran forward, and hugged her tightly. "What's this about?" She asked. "We destroyed Nyx. And unlocked our Ultrazord." Kalina replied. My mother stared at us. "You're kidding, right?" She asked. We all shook our heads simultaneously. She grinned in satisfaction. "She was the one who killed Senna, Anya, and Tyrus." She explained. Just then, a female voice called out, "Love, what's going on?" And a beautiful woman walked into view. She was tall, maybe about 6'1, and had dark skin, with reptilian alien skin. She also had purple eyes, like my mother, and her voice was light and cheerful. "Elena, this is my daughter and her girlfriends, the current Rangers." Mom explained, taking Elena's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Zephyr's told me a lot about you." Elena said. "It's nice to meet you too. As you've already guessed, I'm Zemariah. These are my lovers. Kalina the Yellow Ranger, Selina the Blue Ranger, Irene the Pink Ranger, Halcyon the Black Ranger, and Sonora, our boyfriend and the Orange Ranger." I introduced. Elena frowned. "Boyfriend? I thought you said Sonora was a girl?" She asked mom. "I'm genderfluid." Sonora explained. Elena nodded. "That makes more sense." She said. "Come on, I made a big dinner. Let's eat!" Mom said.

Dark Void POV

Thanatos and Erebus were furious. Tartarus' rage had finally calmed down after Nyx's death. A small podium had appeared right next to the table where they usually gathered, and a tiny demon was on it. Nyx's last gift to her comrades. "Nyx never told us she was pregnant. What should we name the child?" Thanatos asked. Erebus closed his eyes. "Hemera." He responded, opening his eyes. At that, the demon child's golden eyes opened, and she started wailing loudly, kicking her tiny legs and flailing her arms, causing all three demons to jump. Thanatos started cradling the child, and Erebus looked on sadly. "She wants her mother." Erebus murmured, rubbing the child's head, calming her down. Tartarus merely watched. He knew something had been going on between his generals, but he didn't care as long as they were still loyal to him. "Sleep, child." Thanatos whispered, using some of his power to make the child fall asleep. Thanatos and Erebus looked at each other. "The Rangers will pay for killing Nyx. I swear it." Thanatos said. Erebus nodded in agreement, and squeezed Thanatos' hand tightly.

Zemariah POV

The six of us were in my room. "Zem, what's wrong love?" Kalina asked. I shook my head. "It's nothing. I'm just happy." I soothed. Kalina raised her eyebrow. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." I repeated. Kalina shrugged, and snuggled close to me. "What was that disc Karone gave you?" She asked. "A message from my father, telling me and mom that he loves us. A final goodbye." I replied. Kalina hugged me, and I kissed her hair. "Come on, let's sleep." I said, pulling my girlfriend close to me. Kalina smiled. "Goodnight." She whispered, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, my love." I murmured in response. _Dad, are you proud of me?_ I asked. _Of course. Don't you ever forget that._ He responded. _Goodnight, my beautiful daughter._ He said. _Goodnight Daddy._ I said, closing my eyes, and finally falling asleep.


	16. Legacy 16: Void

Dark Void POV

Erebus was in the throne room, watching his daughter sleep. He rubbed her head softly, as Thanatos walked up to him. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" He asked. Erebus just nodded gently. "Are you alright? You haven't said anything since Nyx died." He commented, thinking about their shared lover. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about her." Erebus said, after clearing his throat. Thanatos picked up Hemera, and cradled her softly. Hemera started crying loudly at being disturbed. Thanatos hummed a soft melody, but Hemera wouldn't stop crying. "What do you miss most about her?" Erebus asked, as Thanatos placed Hemera on her podium, conjuring a blanket for the child. "Everything about her. You know I love her just as much as you do." Thanatos replied, kissing their daughter's forehead. Erebus nodded in agreement, lost in memory. Thanatos picked up a book, that had pictures of all sorts of monsters. He grinned when he saw a nasty looking one.

Thanatos placed the book down on the table, and pointed his staff at it, chanting, "Energy of the Void, give this demon life!" A split second later, the demon formed in a cloud of black smoke. It was covered with spikes, and had glowing red eyes."How may I serve you?" The demon, Quill, asked. "Kill the Power Rangers, and capture the Red Ranger." Erebus ordered. Quill nodded, and teleported to the city. Thanatos turned to Erebus, and said, "Once we take over the Morphin Grid, we can shape the world in our image, and finally avenge Nyx." Erebus simply nodded.

Zemariah POV

I smiled as I watched my girlfriends swimming. Selina paddled over to me. "You OK?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm just glad we've had time off since our last battle." I responded. Selina nodded in agreement, and started splashing me. I grinned, and splashed her back. Before our fun could continue, our morphers beeped, and we groaned, getting out of the water. "Yeah Dr. O, what's up?" I asked. "Demon attack downtown." He responded simply. "It was only a matter of time." I commented. We morphed, and teleported to the attack. "Stop right there." I yelled. The demon turned around, and smirked. "Voidlings, attack!" He yelled, and the Voidlings charged us. Everyone split up, and I charged the demon. He blasted me with quills, and I retaliated with a burst of fire. I morphed into my Battlizer, and called on my Fire Sword. I sliced the demon, and used my dragon wings to slice him. He snarled, and blasted me with magic. I used my wings as a shield. "Guys, let's do it." I yelled.

"Legacy Mode, Activate! RPM, Get in Gear!" The five of us yelled.

"RPM Red!"

"RPM Yellow!"

"RPM Blue!"

"RPM Green!"

"RPM Black!"

Sonora POV

I pulled out Gold. "Gold is a guy, but he's really powerful. Silver is a girl, so I could use her." I debated. "Sonora, hurry up!" Zemariah yelled, as she got blasted back by the monster. "Oh screw it." I snapped, as a white light enveloped me. A second later, I saw Gold and Silver. I ran up to them. "What's happening? Which one did I choose?" I asked. Gold and Silver looked to me, and then to each other. "Sonora, you have unlocked your unique ability." Dr. O's voice sounded. "Rangers, fuse!" He ordered, and a second later, the star in my hand depicted both Gold and Silver. "Legacy Mode, Activate! RPM Flight Mode, Gold and Silver!" I called. In the next instant, I felt more power surge through me as I looked down at my suit. The right side was gold, and the left was silver. The battle paused as everyone stared at me. Halcyon clapped. "Cloud Hatchets, On!" I yelled, as I jumped up, and flew through the Voidlings, disintegrating them. In the confusion, the demon attacked Zemariah again, and demorphed her. He jumped forward, and grabbed her, teleporting away. "NO!" Kalina screamed.

I cursed myself, and we teleported to Dr. O's place. "Tommy, they took Zemariah. What do we do?!" Kalina asked, hyperventilating. I hugged my girlfriend tightly. "Right now, there's simply nothing we can do. It would be suicide to attack the Void Castle. All we can do is wait, and trust in Zemariah's abilities." He replied, crossing his arms.

Dark Void POV

Quill teleported in with a bound Zemariah. She stared at the massive castle, and a wave of despair crashed over her. She shook it off, as they arrived in the main throne room. "Well done. Make her kneel." Thanatos said. Quill did just that, and pushed the Red Ranger down forcefully. She winced as her knees hit the concrete. She glared defiantly at the white demon. "What do you want?" She demanded. "You are in no position to make demands, young lady. But if you really want to know, we are going to avenge our lover and daughter by killing you." He replied.

The Red Ranger's eyes widened, and she looked over to the tiny demon that was on the podium. She lowered her head, as Erebus and Tartarus observed the conversation quitely. Erebus smacked Zemariah across the face, causing her to fly back, and Tartarus blasted her with darkness magic, causing her to scream in pain. Tartarus thought, and declared, "We will present her to the city, and if they do not surrender, we will kill her." The three subordinates nodded. They forced Zemariah to morph without her helmet, and they blindfolded and gagged her. They wrapped iron chains around her, and chained her to a steel post. They teleported to the city center. **"NEWTECH CITY, I AM GIVING YOU ONE DAY TO SURRENDER. IF YOU DO NOT, I WILL KILL YOUR RED RANGER."** Tartarus boomed, the declaration echoing throughout the city.

Rangers POV

The Rangers heard the declaration, and looked to their mentor. "We can't surrender, but we can't let them kill her. What do we do?" Kalina said. Tommy smiled, and replied, "Do what any Ranger team worth their spandex does. Kick their asses." Kalina and the others nodded, and morphed, teleporting to the city center. They called on their team power up, and slammed their staffs down. "Let her go!" Kalina yelled. Tartarus responded by snapping his fingers, as he and Erebus teleported back to the castle, Thanatos watching the battle calmly. Quill and the Voidlings charged the Rangers, and they attacked in kind, wiping out the footsoldiers. Amid the distraction, Alpha teleported in, and freed Zemariah from her binds. "Thanks, I owe you one." She said, rubbing her wrists. The robot disappeared in a flash of white light, and Zemariah joined the battle.

She called on her Planet Mode, and charged the spiky monster, slicing him with her sword. They engaged in a fierce melee, with Zemariah having the upper hand, not letting him getting a single hit. "Mercury Blitz!" She yelled, attacking him from all sides. The six girls regrouped, and faced Quill. They put their staffs in a star formation, and called, "Planet Blast!" The images of their respective planets formed behind them, and struck Quill, causing him to explode. Thanatos snapped his fingers, and Quill grew back to Megazord heights.

Zemariah's POV

"Red Alligator Thunderzord, Dragon, Tortoise, and Phoenix Flame Zords!"

"Yellow Bear Thunderzord, Pegasus, and Dove Earth Zords!"

"Blue Dolphin Thunderzord, Mermaid, and Snake Water Zords!"

"Pink Raven Thunderzord, Eagle and Boar Lightning Zords!"

"Black Griffin Thunderzord, Sphinx, and Falcon Metal Zords!"

"Orange Unicorn Thunderzord, Horse, and Panther Sun Zords!"

"Universe Force Ultrazord!"

A minute later, we were standing in our powerful war machine. The demon blasted us with quills that exploded on contact, but Sonora called on our shield, and rendered the attack useless. "Star Blast!" Irene yelled, as a wave of energy blasted the demon back. He snarled, and sent a bolt of magic at us, but we countered with, "Meteor Shot!" He charged us, and I sliced him with our sword. "Universe Force Ultrazord, Hypernova Blaze!" We yelled, and the powerful energy burst finally finished him off with a massive explosion. We disbanded the Ultrazord, and teleported back to Tommy's house. "Are you alright Zemariah?" Tommy asked. I nodded, and replied, "Yeah, I'm good. My wrists hurt a little, but I'll be OK." I felt Kalina hug me tightly, and hugged her back, kissing her forehead lightly. "You guys did good. I'll see you at school." He said. We nodded, and teleported home. Elena saw us, and hugged me. I smiled, and hugged her back. "Let me get your mother." She said, before adding, "I'm glad you're safe." I smiled, as Elena called for mom. Mom hugged me tightly, and I sank into her warm embrace, inhaling her scent. "I was so worried. Don't ever scare me like that again." She murmured. "I won't, and I'm sorry. I'm fine, I promise. Though I did figure out what was bothering me about Nyx's death." I said.

Everyone looked at me in anticipation. "She had a daughter." I explained. "No way! You're kidding, right?!" Irene asked. "I wish I was." I replied, crossing my arms under my chest. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it for now. We just have to wait and see what happens." Mom said. I nodded, and rubbed my wrists. "Get some sleep, you look like you need it." Mom ordered softly. I hugged her one last time before walking to my room. I flopped on my bed, and sighed. "Are you alright?" Sonora's deep voice asked.

I turned over, and saw my boyfriend and girlfriends looking at me with concern. "I promise, I'm fine. I'm just tired." I replied, smiling. I sighed when my lovers didn't look convinced. "I'm fine." I repeated. "OK, if you're sure." Kalina said. I nodded. "Come on. Let's get to bed." I said, kissing each of my lovers softly, before adding, "Goodnight. I love you all so much. More than anything in the universe." My lovers smiled, and Sonora said, "We love you too." Our girlfriends nodded in agreement, and I got up to turn the lights off, bathing us in darkness. I felt several pairs of arms wrap around me, and I smiled in the darkness. The room filled with the sounds of soft snoring, and I closed my eyes, falling into slumber.


	17. Legacy 17: The Morphing Grid, Morphing Memories, Part One

Zemariah's POV

When I opened my eyes, I panicked, not knowing where I was. I took a few deep breaths, surveying my surroundings. Golden clouds of pure swirling energy, countless multicolored stars, rainbows and auroras as far as the eye could see. The stars were shining brightly and I could barely look at them for more than a minute. I looked around for my team, and turned around, seeing them all kind of floating, as there wasn't actually a surface to stand on. I willed myself to move towards them. "Where are we?" Kalina asked, as she and the others regained consciousness. "I don't know, but I think we're in the Morphin Grid." I replied. "That's impossible, isn't it?" Irene asked, doubt filling her pretty face. "Who knows? Anything is possible in our world." Halcyon replied. Selina and Sonora nodded in agreement. "Why are we here?" Sonora asked curiously, to no one in particular. Before any of us could reply, a deep masculine voice said, "To learn about your history. And the history of the Power Rangers Earth Force."

We turned around to see a purple skinned man wearing red robes. "Daddy?" I asked. My father nodded, smiling as I raced forward to hug him. "I've missed you too." He chuckled. "Why exactly are we here?" Sonora asked, his voice full of curiosity. "To learn about your history." My father repeated, and there were five flashes of light. My mother stepped out of the yellow light. Aunt Leana stepped out of the pink light. Aunt Senna stepped out of the blue light. Aunt Anya stepped out of the black light, and finally, Uncle Tyrus stepped out of the orange light. I felt my breath hitch when I saw my dead guardians. "How are you here?" I asked. "When Rangers die, their essence, their consciousness, becomes part of the Grid itself." Uncle Tyrus explained. I nodded. "We need to begin, we don't have much time." Aunt Senna said. "We will take you back to the beginning. Fifteen thousand years ago, on the planet of Eltar. " Anya explained, brushing her long black hair behind her shoulder. Tyrus waved his hand, and the Stars representing our team floated down.

"To begin, simply touch the Stars, and you will be sucked in, and viewing our memories." Leana explained, before adding, "Nothing will be able to hurt you." We all nodded, and touched our respective Stars, getting sucked into the memories. A second later, we were seeing a planet from space, my homeworld of Eltar. From space, it was a massive orange planet, about five times as big as Earth. We free fell toward the planet, and landed softly on soft silver grass. I looked around at my homeworld, looking for the magic academy my dad had mentioned once. "Over there." I pointed to a massive complex of buildings, each of which having tall spires. "That's amazing." Sonora breathed out in shock.

I nodded, and lead my lovers to the buildings. We walked in the buildings, as I searched for one room in particular. I grinned when I found it. "In here." I said, pushing the door open, and frowning when no one paid attention. Daddy? I asked. You are only observers, not participants. He explained. "No one knows who the Dark Void are, or where they came from. All we know is they're among the most malevolent creatures in the entire universe." A woman with purple skin, and silver hair said. A man I recognized as my father raised his hand. "If I may, Syra, we don't know anything about them because the Morphin Masters won't tell us anything, and they deny the existence of evil on Eltar, because no one has dared to attack us." Zordon said, in a very blunt tone of voice. Syra scowled. "That's enough!" She snapped angrily. The six of us looked at each other in surprise.

"It's true though. The Morphin Masters are denying everything about evil. We have to be prepared, just in case they do decide to attack us." My mother said. "Silence! This subject is closed!" Syra ordered. "Having you been practicing for your exam?" She asked in a much softer voice. The entire class nodded. "Alright then. You already know the rules for the exam. Zordon, you're first up." She said. She snapped her fingers, and a magic ring formed around them, glowing with a blue aura. "Presshower!" My father commanded. The powerful water attack hit Syra, but she retaliated with, "Reflecloud!" Absorbing and returning the attack back at my father, who ducked.

Before they could continue, an earthquake shook the academy, causing the magic duel to be interrupted. "What's going on?" Zordon asked, as everyone held onto something to stabilize themselves. Syra's eyes were wide, while my father remained completely calm. "Zephyr, Anya, Senna, Tyrus, Leana. Split up, and wipe out any intruders who are attacking, and protect our fellow classmates. Now!" My father barked, and the five people went and did just that. The Voidlings entered the room, and were surprised to see my father readying his next attack of "Comprethunder!" The powerful red lightning attack obliterated the horrible undead creatures. Everyone stared at Zordon, and he said, "No time for dawdling. Let's get out of here, now!" Everyone followed behind him, before Syra turned around to grab a small satchel sitting in the drawer of her desk. Everyone left the academy, only to see a very disheartening sight. Their beloved Citadel, a massive clear dome encompassing an entire city, was being attacked by thousands of flying saucers. "That's impossible. No one would ever dare attack the Citadel." Syra breathed in horror. "Well, it's happening." My father retorted, before everyone was surrounded by the Voidlings.

Their general, a porcupine based monster with glowing golden eyes. "My name is Nyx. Surrender in the name of the Dark Void, or be destroyed!" She called. "Never!" My father yelled, and he began using various magics to wipe out the Voidlings. My mother and their friends ran up, and helped my father with the destruction of the footsoldiers. They were distracted by a bright glowing, and the bag that Syra was carrying burst open, and six different rings with glowing runes on them flew towards Zordon and his friends. Zordon's ring had the rune for fire. Zephyr's, earth. Senna's had water. Leana's, lightning. Anya's, metal. And Tyrus's had sun. The six were enveloped in a brilliant flash of bright light. They opened their eyes to find themselves in a beautiful starscape. Golden clouds of pure swirling energy, countless multicolored stars, rainbows and auroras as far as the eye could see. A second later, the image of the Morphin Grid faded, and they found themselves in powerful suits.

"Forceful as Fire! Red Earth Force Ranger!" Zordon roared.

"Powerful as the Earth! Yellow Earth Force Ranger!" My mother yelled.

"Graceful as Water! Blue Earth Force Ranger!" Senna screamed.

"Bright as Lightning! Pink Earth Force Ranger!" Leana exulted.

"Tougher than Titanium! Black Earth Force Ranger!" Anya shouted.

"Shining like the Sun! Orange Earth Force Ranger!" Tyrus yelled last.

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers: Earth Force!"

The first Morph in Eltarian history was powerful enough to obliterate the saucers attacking the Citadel. Waves of pure rainbow colored energy flowed from the Rangers, and obliterated every last saucer, causing Nyx to scream in rage. She blasted the Rangers with streams of dark magic, but Zordon countered with another wave of rainbow energy, causing Nyx to scream in pain. Zephyr stomped the ground with her foot, and yelled, "Sparquake!" The powerful attack obliterated the group of Voidlings that protected their mistress. Nyx continued to fire blasts of magic energy, but Senna and Leana retaliated with "Presshower!" and "Comprethunder!" respectively. Nyx staggered back, and snarled in rage.

Anya and Tyrus blasted her with "Defenstone!" and "Radiablast!", the two powerful attacks hitting dead on. They called on their respective weapons, forming a powerful blaster. "Power Blaster!" The six Rangers called. They fired the blaster, and a wave of rainbow colored energy struck Nyx, causing her to scream in pain. She screamed in rage, and teleported away, causing the Rangers to cheer. They demorphed, and collapsed, groaning in pain. "Let's get them to the Healers, immediately." Syra yelled, and several Eltarian and other species picked up the Ranger team, heading back into the academy. They brought them into a room with several cots, placing each Ranger on a separate cot, and leaving. Syra stayed with her pupils. "What happened?" Healer Irin asked, the pretty woman looking over the students. "They Morphed, fought, and then collapsed. I don't know what happened." Syra said in a rush, worried for her charges.

Healer Irin nodded. "It's called Grid Overload. I've never seen it happen, as Eltar never had a Ranger team until now, but I've heard about it from Ranger teams across the universe. When a Ranger team Morphs for the first time, their bodies are bombarded with so much energy that it physically hurts because their bodies aren't used to so much energy being used at once. However, they're so focused on the battle at hand, that they don't feel the pain until they demorph. Depending on the energy backlash, they're lucky to survive." Irin explained, before adding, "I've heard the Supersonic Rangers of Planet Ryhner had the worst recorded experience with Grid Overload." Syra nodded. "They'll be OK? Right?" She asked. Irin nodded. "They'll be fine after some rest. They're strong, and will survive." She stated confidently, before an afterthought occurred to her, and she said, "You can wait here for them. I know how much you care for them." Syra nodded, and stayed there as Irin left, putting warm blankets on each of the new Rangers.

The memory faded, and we were sucked back into the Morphin Grid. "That was so cool!" Irene said. I nodded in agreement. "That must have been scary. Watching your homeworld get invaded like that." Selina said. Aunt Senna smiled at her compassion and nodded. "It was scary, but as you saw, we handled ourselves pretty well." She said. Kalina looked confused. "Why didn't we experience Grid Overload?" She asked. "Maybe because our first battle was easy." Halcyon replied. Uncle Tyrus shook his head. "Some teams are lucky enough to not go through it." He said. "What were those magics you used?" Irene asked. "The magic of the Megaforce." Aunt Leana said. "You guys taught me when I was growing up." I remembered. My mother nodded. "Do you remember any of it?" She asked. I blushed in embarrassment. "I'll take that as a no, then." She said, sighing. "Sorry." I said. "Don't worry, we'll be teaching you the magic, as another tool for your arsenal." My father stated.


	18. Legacy 18: The Morphing Grid, Morphing Memories, Part Two

Kalina POV

After Zordon's declaration, we all stared at him. "There is one thing. Here in the Morphin Grid, the magic is hundreds of times more powerful. So we have to be careful. Let's begin." He stated. We split up by Ranger color, and were several feet away from each other. "To access the magic, you need to feel the power, both inside you, and in the Grid." Zephyr explained. "Let me demonstrate." She added. "Rockrush!" She yelled, and a massive rock appeared from a swirling vortex of yellow energy, and she kicked the rock, sending it flying. "Concentrate. Feel the energy inside you." My predecessor said. I closed my eyes, feeling a well of magic power inside me. "Sparquake!" I shouted, opening my eyes. I stamped the surface with my foot, sending a yellow wave of electricity surging towards Zephyr. She snapped her fingers, and the yellow attack dissipated in a harmless crackle of energy. "Nice job. Do that for the other spells, and you'll be a master in no time." My girlfriend's mother said, smiling. I looked at my lovers, and saw them being taught, using different attacks.

After what felt like an hour, we all came back together, panting from the use of so much energy. "Impressive. You've mastered the Megaforce magic far faster than we did." Zordon said, standing next to his wife. She nodded. "Do you have any more questions before we send you back to the real world?" Senna asked. Irene nodded. "Who are the Supersonic Rangers? Are there Power Rangers on other worlds?" Irene asked. "There are Power Rangers all over the universe. The Supersonic team is just one of many. Each planet that has life, has a piece of the Zeo Crystal buried in it. The Zeo Crystal is a massive physical piece of the Morphin Grid, and each of the Ranger teams access it in a different way, giving each team their incredible powers. For the Zeo Rangers, their team has direct access to both the Zeo Crystal, and the Morphin Grid." Anya explained. "Makes sense." Sonora commented, crossing his arms. We nodded in agreement. "Who are the different teams? Will we get to meet them? Will we be able to access their powers?" Zemariah asked. "Maybe. I think if they give you their powers, you'll be able to use it." Zephyr said. "Can you tell us more about the different teams?" I asked, taking Zem's hand.

"The Supersonic Rangers formed about a hundred years before we did. They battled against Imperial Army Zone on the Planet Rhyner. There has been 133 generations since they formed." Zordon started, as a set of Stars floated down, and we watched various images from their battles. "Is that a team power up?" Irene asked, as they activated some sort of armor. "Yes. The Sonic Armor." Senna said, as the images faded, and another set of Stars appeared. "The Eagle Guard Rangers formed about 5 years ago on the Planet Ersen. They fought against the Masked Monsters and the Black Cross King. They've been continuing the fight, and neither side has gotten the upper hand." Tyrus continued the exposition of our predecessors.

"The Spy Force Rangers are fighting the CRIME on the world of Argo. They're a team of cyborgs. They're also still battling. The Battle Pentaforce Rangers formed on the planet Arlin. Unfortunately, their Pentaforce Orange was murdered, and their Pentaforce Pink was injured in battle. However, they did manage to get two new Rangers." Leana continued explaining. We continued watching our history. "What are you thinking, love?" Zemariah asked me softly, squeezing my hand. "I'm just realizing that we're part of an awesome legacy." I replied. "That's right. As Power Rangers, it's your duty to protect not only Earth, but the entire universe and help other teams in their time of need, just as they'll help you." Zordon said, smiling as he saw our linked hands. "As long as you take care of yourselves and each other, and believe in each other, than anything is possible." Tyrus said.

Just then, the Grid shook. "What's happening?" Halcyon asked. "There's an attack in the city. We need to send you back, now." Zephyr said. "Go now, knowing that you are stronger than ever, both in knowledge, and in power," Leana stated. Our predecessors waved their hands, and we vanished in a flash of reappeared downtown, to find Erebus and a monster attacking the city. "Let's do it guys!" Zemariah yelled.

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

"Forceful as Fire! Red Earth Force Ranger!" Zemariah called.

"Powerful as the Earth! Yellow Earth Force Ranger!" I yelled.

"Graceful as Water! Blue Earth Force Ranger!" Selina screamed.

"Bright as Lightning! Pink Earth Force Ranger!" Irene yelled.

"Tougher than Titanium! Black Earth Force Ranger!" Halcyon yelled.

"Shining like the Sun! Orange Earth Force Ranger!" Sonora yelled.

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers Earth Force!"

We charged into battle. "Sparquake!" I yelled, stomping the ground with my foot, and sending a wave of yellow electricity at the Voidlings. I followed up with "Rockrush!" and summoned a massive boulder, obliterating another group of Voidlings. "Roplant!" I yelled, summoning a massive vine to squish more Voidlings.

Zemariah's POV

I punched and kicked my way through a group of Voidlings, before using our new powers. "Kaentornado!" I yelled, raising my hand, and calling on a powerful fire blast. "Comprethunder!" I yelled again, The powerful lightning blast hit one Voidling, and then spread to the others, electrocuting them.

Irene's POV

As my girlfriends and boyfriend were attacking the Voidlings, I just simply fought through them. I smirked under my helmet, and yelled, "Comprethunder!" The powerful lightning attack obliterated my group of Voidlings.

Zemariah's POV

We all used our various magics to wipe out the Voidlings, leaving Erebus and his monster left. "Kill them!" Erebus yelled, and the second monster bowed. He blasted us with black magic, but I countered with "Reflecloud!" The black magic was absorbed, and reflected right back at the snake monster. He hissed in pain, and sent another blast of magic at us. "Defenstorm!" I called, blocking the attack with a wall of red wind. "Radialaser!" Sonora called. He fired a powerful laser from his hands that injured the monster. "Let's finish him off!" I yelled. We all stood in a line. "Trianglobal Fusion!" The six of us called, and combined our elements to obliterate the monster. "Energy of the Void, bring this demon back once more!" Erebus chanted, and the monster grew back.

We called on our Ultrazord, and a second later, we were in our powerful machines. We attacked instantly. "Hypernova Blaze!" We called, going straight to our finisher move. We obliterated the monster, and cheered. We teleported home after disassembling the Ultrazord. "Are you guys OK?" My mother asked when she saw us. Elena was sitting on the couch. "We're fine. Just tired." I responded. She hugged each of us tightly. "I'm glad you're safe. All of you." I smiled. "We were in the Morphin Grid." I said, causing my mother's eyes to widen.

"The version of me that you saw must have been from when I was a Ranger." She said, and we all nodded. "Did you learn about the Alien Ranger teams?" She asked again. "All of them, and I have a feeling we're going to meet them sooner rather than later." I said. She nodded. "There's something you should know." Mom said. "What's that?" I asked curiously. "If you find the Pieces of the Grid, something wonderful will happen." She explained. "What are Pieces of the Grid?" Sonora asked, as Elena came up to stand next to my mother. "They're special powers that every Ranger team in history has. They're rumored to unlock a mighty power, however, no one knows exactly what it is." Mom explained. "Sounds interesting." I said, crossing my arms. My mother nodded. "Think you're up to the task?" She asked. "Definitely. We've come this far, and we're sure as hell not giving up now." I said, Mom smiled. "I made dinner for you guys. " Elena said. "Thank you." I said, hugging her. We all sat down at the table, and began eating. After dinner, the six of us went to my room.

"I love you guys." I said. "We love you too." Sonora replied, as we all kissed each other. "Which team do you think we're going to meet first?" Irene asked. "No idea. It'll be interesting to find out. What kind of powers do you think we'll get? I can't wait to find out." Halcyon said, brushing her hair back. "We'll just have to wait and see. Come on, let's get some sleep." I murmured, pulling the covers over us. I kissed each of my lovers softly as we snuggled close to each other. _Daddy, I love you._ I thought. _I love you too, my beautiful angel. I'm so proud of you. Never forget that._ He replied. _Do we have a Piece of the Grid?_ I asked. _That's a good question. We never managed to unlock it. That'll be interesting to see._ Daddy replied. _Goodnight daddy._ I said. Goodnight princess. He responded, before he began humming a lullaby. I felt my eyes close, and I drifted off into slumber.


	19. Legacy 19: Supersonic, Sound On!

Zemariah's POV

I woke up, and stretched, yawning loudly. I noticed the bed was empty, except for Sonora. "Baby, wake up." I cooed, tickling my lover gently. Sonora squirmed, and shot up. "I hate you." She said, glaring at me. I laughed, and responded, "Sure you do. I love you too." Sonora sat up, and I pulled her out of bed. "I was having the best dream too." She groaned. I raised my eyebrow, but didn't comment. We both put our clothes on, and walked out of my room to join our lovers. "Morning." I called. "There you are. You guys slept in late today." Mom said. I shrugged, and responded with, "It's a weekend." Mom laughed. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "Elena had to work, and the others are swimming." She replied. We nodded, and went to the pool. "Hey guys." Irene called, paddling over to the edge of the pool. "Want to join us?" Halcyon asked. I shrugged, and sat down on one of the pool chairs.

Kalina swam over, and got out of the pool, hugging and kissing me. Before we could get further, our morphers beeped. Selina, Irene, and Halcyon got out of the pool. "Go for Zemariah." I said. "Monster attack downtown." Dr. O responded. We morphed, and teleported to the battle. When we got there, we instantly started to evacuate stranded civilians. Once all the civilians were cleared away, we faced the monster. He turned around and I noticed he looked nothing like any monster I had ever seen. "Who are you, and what do you want?" I yelled, catching his attention. I took a closer look at him.

He was silver colored, with glowing blue eyes, and lots of spikes. He held a massive looking saber. "Oh, are you this planet's Rangers? How boring." He scoffed. "Who are you?!" I demanded. "You can call me Multifold the Swordmaster." Irene scoffed. "What a stupid name! Pick up any ladies lately?" She yelled, and I snickered. "How dare you! I'll kill you slowly, in the name of Imperial Army Zone!" He yelled, and rushed forwards, slicing each of us across the chest before we could think of attacking. He punched me, sending me flying across the street. "You'll pay for that!" Kalina yelled. "Sparquake!" She shouted, and Multifold was blasted back. I grinned, and stood up, wincing slightly. "Let's do it guys."

"Legacy Mode, Activate! Wild Access!"

"Blazing Lion!" I called.

"Soaring Eagle!" Kalina yelled.

"Surging Shark!" Selina yelled.

"Noble Tiger!" Irene called.

"Iron Bison!" Halcyon yelled.

"Howling Wolf!" Sonora finished.

"Guardians of the Earth! United, we ROAR! Power Rangers: Wild Force!"

We charged Multifold again, but he wasn't fazed by our attacks. I growled, and called on my Crystal Saber, slicing him across the chest. He snarled, and backhanded me. I groaned in pain, and Sonora stepped up. "Lunar Cue, Break Mode!" She yelled, creating a laser grid, and putting three crystals down. "Break!" She called, and fired the attack. However, the attack just bounced off of Multifold's armor. "You can't beat me, and the Supersonic Rangers can't beat me! There's nothing anyone can do!" He yelled. He sliced downward, sending an energy wave that knocked us out of Legacy Mode and our normal modes. I groaned in pain. "Give up! It'll be much less painful that way." He said. "And give our planet up? No way in hell!" I responded. "So be it. Zone Finish!" He yelled, sliding a finger down his sword, charging up an energy attack. "I love you guys." I said. Multifold sliced downwards, sending the energy attack right at us. I closed my eyes, but found I was still alive. "What happened?" I asked, looking ahead. Six warriors stood in front of us. "Leave these Earth Rangers alone Multifold! Your battle is with us, not them!"

An authoritative female voice sounded, before the warriors turned around. They were red, black, blue, yellow, pink, and green Rangers. "You're the Supersonic Rangers, aren't you?" I asked, as they helped us up. Supersonic Red nodded. I looked at the suits, examining the design. Each suit had a big V down the middle, with stripes for each Ranger, and different shaped visors. I took my fellow Red Ranger's help. "Thank you for saving us." I said. She sniffed. "Step back, and stay out of our way." She snapped, turning around to face her enemy. I stepped back at the cold response, and Irene growled. "Who do you think you are?!" She demanded angrily. I couldn't tell, but I thought Red might have been smirking. "I'm so glad you asked." She stated arrogantly.

"Brittany! Supersonic Red, Sound On!"

"Seladon! Supersonic Blue, Sound On!"

"Gabriella! Supersonic Yellow, Sound On!"

"Stephanie! Supersonic Black, Sound On!"

"Jessamine! Supersonic Pink, Sound On!"

"Bethany! Supersonic Green, Sound On!"

'Protecting the Universe and our Planet! Power Rangers: Supersonic!"

The Supersonic Rangers charged into battle, and Irene looked furious. "Arrogant bitches." She snarled angrily. I squeezed my lover's hand gently. We watched the fierce battle. Red punched Multifold, sending him flying. Multifold snarled, and sliced Red with his sword, but Blue jumped in, and took the hit, and Yellow blasted Multifold. Green, Black, and Pink did a combo attack, punching, kicking, and slicing. "I'll be back. Count on it!" Multifold snarled, teleporting away. "No!" Supersonic Green yelled and started forward, but Blue held her back. "There;s nothing we can do until he attacks again." Blue said. The Supersonic Rangers powered down. "Do you have a base?" Brittany asked, pulling her silver hair behind her, and her silver eyes bored into me. "Yes we do. Can you teleport?" I responded. The Rangers nodded. "Follow us." I said, and we teleported to Tommy's house. The twelve of us arrived in Tommy's Ranger Lab. "This is your base? What a dump!" Seladon stated, her red eyes exploring the Lab. "Excuse me, but that's my home you're talking about, and I don't appreciate you attitude." Tommy said, Alpha standing next to him.

"You need to leave this battle to us. There's no way you can kill Multifold. We've been trying for three years." Brittany stated. "Excuse me?" I demanded. "You guys don't have the power to kill him, even with your Legacy Mode." Seladon sniffed. "We have access to every team in history, and a Battlizer and our own team power up. We've killed far worse than your Multifold." Halcyon growled, which was a surprise, as she rarely got angry. "You have access to every Earth Team, not any of the Alien Teams." Gabriella corrected. "With how weak you are, there's no way we're giving you our Piece of the Grid." Stephanie added. "Hold on, that's enough! You may be veterans, but your behavior is entirely unbecoming." Tommy snapped, his blue eyes cold. "We'll handle this from here. We know how Multifold thinks." Jessamine said, her face cold and distant. "You little people should just stay here." Bethany added.

I growled. "Enough. If Multifold is on Earth, he'll most likely have teamed up with our enemies, the Dark Void." I said, trying to keep my temper. "If that's the case, we'll need to team up." I added. Brittany frowned, and looked at her teammates. They started conversing in a language we couldn't understand. "Fine, just this once." Brittany stated, as they turned to us. Tommy's computer flared to life, and he turned around, checking it out. "He's downtown, with Thanatos and a massive group of Voidlings. Are you ready?" Tommy asked. We all nodded. We teleported to the battle. "Multifold, your time is up! Let's do it!" Brittany yelled.

"It's Morphin Time! Sound Howling, Activate!"

"Brittany! Supersonic Red, Sound On!"

"Seladon! Supersonic Blue, Sound On!"

"Gabriella! Supersonic Yellow, Sound On!"

"Stephanie! Supersonic Black, Sound On!"

"Jessamine! Supersonic Pink, Sound On!"

"Bethany! Supersonic Green, Sound On!"

"Protecting the Universe and our Planet! Power Rangers: Supersonic!"

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

"Forceful as Fire! Red Earth Force Ranger!"

"Powerful as the Earth! Yellow Earth Force Ranger!"

"Graceful as Water! Blue Earth Force Ranger!"

"Bright as Lightning! Pink Earth Force Ranger!"

"Tougher than Titanium! Black Earth Force Ranger!"

"Shining like the Sun! Orange Earth Force Ranger!"

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers Earth Force!"

The twelve of us Morphed, and charged, wiping out the massive group of Voidlings almost instantly. Multifold swung his sword, and sent an energy wave at us, but we all scattered. Brittany and I attacked him with our swords, slicing him diagonally. We continued attacking him, each of us teaming up to take him down. "Super Sound Striker!" Brittany called, and a small red ball appeared out of nowhere. The Supersonic Rangers kicked the ball back and forth, the ball changing color depending on the Ranger. "Striker Shot!" Bethany yelled. The ball turned into energy as she kicked it one last time. "Trianglobal Fusion!" The six of us called, using our Megaforce magic to send a beam of our combined elements at Multifold. The two attacks combined, and hit dead on, destroying Multifold. Buor long, as a black cloud of energy provided by Thanatos revived Multifold.

"Red Alligator Thunderzord, Dragon, Tortoise, and Phoenix Flame Zords!"

"Yellow Bear Thunderzord, Dove, and Pegasus Earth Zords!"

"Blue Dolphin Thunderzord, Mermaid, and Snake Water Zords!"

"Pink Raven Thunderzord, Eagle, and Boar Lightning Zords!"

"Black Griffin Thunderzord, Sphinx, and Falcon Metal Zords!"

"Orange Unicorn Thunderzord, Horse, and Panther Sun Zords!"

"Universe Force Ultrazord!"

"Sound Robo!"

We stood side by side with the Supersonic Rangers. "Sound Blast!" Brittany yelled, firing a powerful beam of pure white energy. Multifold snarled, and sent waves of electricity at us. We leaped in the way, and took the blast for our fellow Rangers. "Why would you do that?" Brittany asked. "Because it's what Power Rangers do." I said. Just then, the Ultrazord started glowing, and a set of Ranger Stars depicting the Supersonic Rangers materialized in our hands. "Use our Piece of the Grid. It's yours now." Brittany yelled. We put the Stars in a slot that opened up on our controls. "Sound Transform!" We yelled, and our two war machines merged into one, which I dubbed "Universe Sound Robo!" The Supersonic Rangers appeared behind us, and I felt the power surge through the massive Zord.

"Universe Sound Finish!" The twelve of us commanded. The powerful attack obliterated Multifold, and we all cheered. We teleported to Tommy's house. "We're sorry about our attitude towards you. That was really uncool of us." Brittany apologized. "It's forgiven." I replied. "You guys are really strong. We underestimated you just because we've been battling for three years. But we finally killed Multifold, so there's something." Seladon said. Her fellow Rangers nodded. "Thanks for all your help. You're welcome on Planet Rhyner, always." Bethany said. "It was an honor fighting with you." I said. "The honor is all ours. Good luck with your future battles." Brittany said.

We all shook our fellow Rangers' hands, and they teleported away. "How many Pieces of the Grid do we have?" Irene asked. Tommy pulled up pictures of all the Ranger teams, both Earth teams and Alien teams. "Mighty Morphin, Lost Galaxy, and Supersonic. Three out of 46." Tommy said, putting circles on the aforementioned teams. I opened the case that held the Ranger Stars, and the Stars with the Pieces of the Grid flashed a brilliant gold color. "43 to go. I wonder what will happen when we get them all." Halcyon commented, crossing her arms. "Supposedly, a miracle." Tommy replied. "It's been a hell of a day for you. You should go on home. I'll see you at school on Monday." Tommy added. "Goodnight." We all said as one, before teleporting home. "Hey mom." I said, hugging my mother. "We have three Pieces of the Grid." Halcyon said. "Really? Which ones?" She asked. "Mighty Morphin, Lost Galaxy, and Supersonic." Sonora said. "Nice." Mom said. I nodded. "Are you guys going to sleep?" She asked again. "Yeah. See you in the morning." I replied. She hugged me again, kissing my forehead. I smiled, and the six of us went to my room. "Goodnight, I love you." I said. "We love you too." Irene said. I pulled the covers over us, and I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.


	20. Legacy 20: Eagle Guard, Soar To Victory!

Zemariah's POV

"The pool feels nice today." Irene said, swimming over to me. I kissed her gently. "Yes it does." I said, pulling away. "Who do you think we'll team up with today?" Halcyon asked, joining us. "It's a mystery, but it's certainly exciting." Sonora said. "Damn right." Kalina commented. I smiled. "You OK Selina?" I asked our girlfriend. She nodded. "It just took me awhile to fall asleep last night." She replied.

I raised my eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Our morphers beeped. "Dammit. I knew it was too quiet." Irene complained. "What's up Dr. O?" I asked. "Attack at the city center." He replied. We quickly dried off, and morphed. "Mom, we're leaving!" I shouted. "Good luck! Be careful!" Mom and Elena yelled back at the same time. We teleported to the attack. "Run, humans. It won't do you any good. I'll kill you all anyways." The monster yelled, blasting people with black electricity as a group of foot soldiers caused more destruction.

"Stop right there!" I shouted. The monster turned around, and I shivered, my psychic senses going crazy with the evil energy I felt radiating off of him. "My name is the Black Cross King. You Earth Rangers can never hope to defeat me. Mechanical Men, attack!" The Black Cross King shouted. The faceless black clothed foot soldiers charged us. "Hoi!" They shouted, as we fought in hand to hand combat. I punched a soldier in the face, and he crumpled like a sack of potatoes. We continued fighting the Mechanical Men until they were wiped out.

The cross shaped monster snarled, before composing himself. "No matter, I'll just destroy you myself." He said. He snapped his fingers, and explosions sparked around us, knocking us off our feet. I groaned, but pushed myself up despite the pain. "Come on guys, let's do it!" I shouted. We pulled out the Ninja Steel Ranger Stars.

"Legacy Mode, Activate! It's Morphin Time, Ninja Spin!"

"Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red!"

"Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow!"

"Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue!"

"Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink!"

"Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White!"

"Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold!"

"Ninja Rangers, fear no danger! Power Rangers Ninja Steel!"

To our shock, the Black Cross King was sitting at a table, reading the local newspaper. I gaped under my helmet. "Oh, you're done now?" He asked, yawning. He stood up, and lazily drew a sword. He sent a black wave at us, and we dodged. "Element Star, Lock In! Earth Attack!" I called, summoning a boulder. The Black Cross King just shrugged, and sliced it in half. "It's not a good idea to get me bored, you know. You're going to have to do better than that." He called, slicing downward, and hitting me across the chest. He stomped on me, knocking me out of both Morphs, and sending a powerful black wave towards my lovers, who screamed in pain as they also Demorphed. "Yawn. My enemies back on Ersen are better than you. Are you sure you're Power Rangers?" He commented. Before any of us could respond, there were six blurs of multicolored light. "Leave them alone!" A crystal clear soprano female voice called.

The six of us stared in awe as six figures stepped out of the lights. The new Rangers had suits unlike anything I had ever seen. The Red Ranger had white gloves and boots, and a belt buckle in the middle with six stars on it. Red, pink, green, blue, yellow, and gold. She also had a miniskirt, and a singular V, right on her chest, and a yellow leg band on her right leg. Her visor was a sideways blue eight, and she had a V on her helmet's forehead, with a yellow number one right in the middle. The other Rangers had similar suits, except Yellow and Green were male, as they were lacking the skirts, and they each had capes that matched their Ranger colors. Pink had a pair of heart shaped earrings, and so did Red, Gold, and Blue.

Red turned around, and held her hand out. I took her hand, allowing her to help me up. "Thank you." I said, dusting myself off. "You're welcome. It's a pleasure to help." She said. Her teammates helped my lovers to their feet, and the twelve of us faced the Black Cross King. "Leave this planet, and never come back!" Red yelled. "Or we'll destroy you just like we've destroyed every one of your monsters." Yellow shouted, his voice loud and powerful. Black Cross King shrugged lazily, and snapped his fingers, sending a wave of pure black magic at us. We all scattered. "Visor Weapons, On!" Red commanded.

Each Ranger took hold of their visors, and transformed it into weapons. "Red Striker!" Red called, holding a whip in her hands. "Blue Arrow!" Blue yelled, and a massive bow and arrow appeared in her hands. "Yellow Staff!" Yellow ordered, and a staff appeared in his hands, and he twirled it expertly. "Pink Shield!" Pink called, and a small, heart shaped shield materialized in her hands. "Green Boomerang!" Green said calmly, his voice loud and clear, as a V shaped boomerang appeared in his hands. "Gold Saber!" Gold called, and a saber popped into existence. They charged at Black Cross King, dealing him blow after blow, but he just shrugged the blows off, yawning the entire time.

He casually blocked an arrow, and snapped it in half, before jabbing the pointy side into Pink, who screamed in pain. The other Rangers continued attacking, but Black Cross King just kept blocking the attacks lazily. "OK, I'm bored." He announced. He clapped his hands, and a shockwave spread through the Eagle Guard Rangers, causing them to scream in pain, and demorph.

They groaned in pain, and we ran up to our fellow Rangers. "You go run away now. I'll just keep myself busy destroying your planet. Bye now." He called, as the twelve of us teleported to Tommy's house. "What happened?" He asked. "The Black Cross King is extremely powerful. He injured them badly." I said. "What are your names?" I asked as an afterthought. "My name is Sophia, I'm Red Ranger. The Blue Ranger is Stella. Yellow Ranger is Lux. Green Ranger is Laxus. Pink Ranger is Rainier. Gold Ranger is Lisanna." Sophia introduced. "My name is Zemariah. I'm the Red Ranger. Kalina is the Yellow Ranger. Selina is the Blue Ranger. Irene is the Pink Ranger. Halcyon is the Black Ranger, and Sonora is the Orange Ranger." I replied, pointing at each of my lovers in turn. "Nice to meet you." Sophia said, as she and her team stood up. "Can you help us to finally kill Black Cross King?" She asked. "Of course. Without hesitation." I said. "We'll always help, wherever and whenever we can." Kalina added.

Sophia hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to us." She said, crying. "What happened?" Selina asked. "We were at separate military branches, and the Black Cross King sent monsters to murder each branch of the Eagle Guard. We were the only ones who survived." Stella explained, her gold eyes sad. "Don't worry. By killing Black Cross King, we'll avenge your fallen friends. I promise." I stated confidently. "Thank you, thank you." Sophia repeated. I smiled. "Any time." I said. Tommy's computer flared to life, and a loud alarm sounded. "He's at the city center." Tommy stated. "Let's end this, once and for all. Are you ready, Eagle Guard?" Sophia asked. "Always." Stella said. "Definitely." Lux commented. "Hell yeah." Laxus said. "We have to be." Rainer stated. "Born ready." Lisanna said. "Let's go then." Sophia said. The twelve of us teleported to the city center. "After you." I said, gesturing for our fellow Rangers to Morph first.

"Flight Changers, Activate! Eagle Guard, Rise Up and Soar to Victory!"

"Eagle Guard Red! Rise Up and Soar to Victory!"

"Eagle Guard Blue! Rise Up and Soar to Victory!"

"Eagle Guard Yellow! Rise Up and Soar to Victory!"

"Eagle Guard Green! Rise Up and Soar to Victory!"

"Eagle Guard Pink! Rise Up and Soar to Victory!"

"Eagle Guard Gold! Rise Up, and Soar to Victory!"

"Flying the Path to Victory! Power Rangers: Eagle Guard!"

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

"Forceful as Fire! Red Earth Force Ranger!"

"Powerful as the Earth! Yellow Earth Force Ranger!"

"Graceful as Water! Blue Earth Force Ranger!"

"Bright as Lightning! Pink Earth Force Ranger!"

"Tougher than Titanium! Black Earth Force Ranger!"

"Shining like the Sun! Orange Earth Force Ranger!"

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers: Earth Force!"

As we Morphed, a powerful explosion of energy surrounded us. "Black Cross King! You'll pay for all the Esernians you've murdered!" Sophia yelled. The twelve of us called on our weapons, and attacked him. We all hit him as one, and the powerful blow sent him reeling backwards. "Let's finish him. Once and for all." Sophia yelled. "You'll never kill me!" Black Cross King retorted, pushing the twelve of us back with a wave of energy. "Let's use it. Our ultimate attack! Eagle Guard Bomber!" Sophia called. "Right!" The other five Rangers chorused. Rainier spun around, and a silver ball appeared in her hands. The Rangers kicked the ball back and forth. "Power Blaster!" I yelled, and an instant later, we held the powerful weapon. "Finish!" Lisanna yelled, sliding forward, and punting the golden ball, which lit up and flew towards Black Cross King. "Fire!" I yelled. The two attacks hit dead on, but didn't work. "Planet Mode, Power Up!" I yelled, as we transformed into our power up forms. "Planet Finish!" The six of us called, and an apparition of the Solar System appeared behind us, and wiped out the Black Cross King.

A second later, he grew back as a massive four legged monster. "What the hell?" Irene yelled in shock. "The Black Cross Colossus. His final form." Sophia stated grimly. "We can do this, we have to win. For our planet, our friends." Stella said. "You're right. Variblune, the Flying Fortress, Appear!" Sophia sounded, and a massive aircraft appeared out of nowhere. It was white and red, with four helicopter rotors. It fired missiles at Black Cross Colossus, who roared in anger as the Eagle Guard Rangers jumped into their mecha. "Universe Force Ultrazord!" I called. We fired a powerful laser blast at the massive monster. He just started laughing maniacally. "There's no way you can beat me!" He yelled. "You're wrong. We'll win!" Sophia shouted, her voice trembling with sadness. "We have to help them." Irene said quietly. I nodded in agreement, as Black Cross Colossus fired a laser beam at them. I blocked the beam with our shield.

"Guys, you can do it! You're Power Rangers for a reason! The Morphin Grid chose you!" I shouted. "You're right! We can win!" Sophia replied, before the Variblune glowed golden. "Use our Piece of the Grid. Now!" Stella said. We put the Eagle Guard Stars in the slots. "Universe Force Ultrazord: Cassiopeia Formation!" I yelled, as the Variblune attached itself to our back, and lifted us into the air. "Would you guys like the honor of finishing this?" I asked my fellow Red Ranger. Sophia nodded. "Universe Force Ultrazord: Cassiopeia Finish!" Sophia yelled.

We summoned our sword, and used the power of the Cassiopeia constellation to obliterate the Black Cross Colossus. "You may have destroyed me now, but someday I'll return!" He yelled as he exploded. We cheered, and teleported to Tommy's house. "You have no idea how much this means to us. Thank you so much for your help. Planet Ersen can finally begin rebuilding." Sophia said. "If you need our help, we're there at a moment's notice." I said. Tommy added, "I can call the Legendary Rangers too. They'll be happy to help." Sophia's red eyes widened in surprise, and she got teary eyed. "Thank you so much, but Ersen can rebuild itself. If we need your help, we'll call." Sophia stated, before her eyes widened.

She turned to Stella. "We need to get home. Lacy's due soon." She said. "What's going on?" Sonora asked. "Neither me nor Stella can get pregnant, so our wife Lacy agreed to be the surrogate mother, despite being the actual mother. She's due any time now." Sophia said, smiling. "Congratulations." I said. "Thank you, and we can never repay you for your help. We owe you so much." Sophia said. "You owe us nothing. Now go home and be with your family." I replied. "It was a pleasure fighting with you. Stay safe," Sophia said, and the others chorused the sentiment, before disappearing in flashes of their Ranger Colors.

The Ranger Star case flashed. I opened it. "Uncle Tommy, can you add one more Piece of the Grid to the collection?" Selina asked. "Sure." He responded, and put a red circle on the picture of the Eagle Guard Rangers. "Do you need us here for anything?" I asked. Tommy shook his head. "You can go home if you want. Goodnight." He replied. I smiled in response, and the six of us teleported home.

Planet Ersen, Third Person POV

We see a beautiful green planet. We can see the mountains in the distance, rolling green flower beds, and a crystal clear blue sky. We also see massive skyscrapers, and flying cars, and speeder bikes. This is Planet Ersen, a technologically advanced world, and the home of the Eagle Guard Rangers. In a hospital, the leader of the Power Rangers and her second in command were in a room with their pregnant lover. "It's OK baby, just a couple more minutes." Sophia soothed, as she Lacy's hand. Stella stroked her red hair softly, whispering soothing nothings to keep her calm. Lacy let out a loud scream, and a second later, there was a little wail, causing the three women to smile.

"A girl." The doctor announced, cutting the cord. The doctor handed the crying little girl to Lacy. "Our baby girl. What should we name her?" Lacy asked, the redhead looking up to her lovers. "I have the perfect name. Hope." Sophia said. "Hope that the light of the future can never fade. Hope that we can rebuild, and be better and stronger than ever." She explained. Stella and Lacy nodded. "It's perfect. Our beautiful Hope." Stella said, as Lacy rocked the little girl back and forth to keep her calm. "I love you both so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." Lacy whispered, her eyes closing in exhaustion. "Get some sleep princess. We're here for you, and we love you more than you'll ever know." Stella replied. "So much." Sophia added. The doctor put another bed in the room for the two of them, and the two women fell asleep next to their wife and daughter. They fell asleep with the hopes and promises for a better future.


	21. Legacy 21: Spy Force, Mission Complete!

Planet Argo, Third Person POV

We see destroyed skyscrapers, and buildings that have been obliterated. What was once a beautiful planet is now ruins. Five people were struggling to get up, but couldn't. "Now, I'll kill you just like you killed my monsters." A silver cyborg growled, holding his right claw up to fire an attack at the people. The first man, Stefan, held a red rose in his fingers, and used it to teleport him and his team away. They regrouped at their headquarters, collapsing. "That was hell, thanks for getting us away from there." Gordon, the Red Ranger said. Stefan, the White Ranger, grinned, and replied, "No problem." Kacey, the Pink Ranger clenched her fists. "We need help getting rid of Claw once and for all." She growled. The Blue Ranger, Raven, put his hand on her shoulder. Claw had killed her parents, and she was hellbent on getting revenge. The Green Ranger, Baron, frowned. "Do you think the Earth Rangers can help us?" He asked. "Which ones?" Stefan replied.

"The Earth Force Rangers. I've been following them on the universal news. They recently helped the Eagle Guard team." He commented. Stefan frowned, and thought about it. He glanced over to the Power Capsules, and nodded. "Yeah, we'll teleport there just as soon as I can shrink the Power Capsules." The leader of the team replied. Stefan pressed a few buttons on one of the Power Capsules, and all four of them shrunk down, fitting in the palm of his hand. "That's cool." Gordon commented. Stefan smirked. "Let's go. We have a monster to kill." He replied. Stefan put his red rose in his suit pocket. The team nodded. They stepped into the interplanetary teleporter, and teleported to Earth in streaks of white, red, blue, green, and pink light. What the Spy Force Rangers didn't know, is Claw followed them in a streak of silver light.

Newtech City, Sonora POV

"Thank heavens for summer." I said, flopping down on the bed beside my lovers. Zemariah grinned at me, and kissed me softly. "You OK?" Kalina asked, her gold eyes full of concern. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately." I replied. Irene frowned, and kissed my cheek softly. "Why?" Irene asked. "Weird dreams. I can see every Ranger in history, fighting something, but I don't know what. I can't see it because that's when I wake up, every time." I replied. My lovers frowned.

Before anyone could respond, our Morphers beeped. "What's up?" I asked. "Monster attack downtown." Dr. O responded. "The Dark Void, or something else?" Zemariah asked. "Something else. I'm not sure what, but get over there fast." The Veteran Ranger replied. We Morphed, and teleported out of the house. A silver man and foot soldiers were attacking random civilians. We split up, and helped the civilians escape. We fought off our own group of foot soldiers. "Radiablast!" I yelled, calling on the orange light to obliterate the foot soldiers. After several more minutes of intense fighting, only the silver man remained.

He clapped sarcastically. "It's my turn now." He declared, rushing us, and taking us all down in a surprising show of strength. We got back up, taking out our Ranger Stars, and Morphing into the Supersonic Rangers. We matched him blow for blow, but he was far more powerful, and knocked us out of both of our Morphed forms. "We gotta work on holding our Morph, cause this is ridiculous." I groaned. "Let's add that to our to-do list." Zemariah quipped sarcastically. Five bright lights appeared in front of us, and revealed Power Rangers. I couldn't see their suits until they turned around to help us up.

They had sashes that doubled as holsters, and their suits were red, blue, white, pink, and green. The Red Ranger had a red helmet, red gloves, and white boots, with a yellow cape, and a sash/holster with a red A. His helmet had a blue spade as a visor. The Pink Ranger had a pink heart visor, and pink gloves, with the same sash/holster, only hers had a pink Q on it, and a miniskirt. The Green Ranger had the same sash/holster, with a green club for a visor, with a white helmet. His gloves were green, and his boots were white. The designation on his sash was a K. The Blue Ranger had a blue diamond for a visor, and his sash had the letter J on it. His gloves were blue, and his boots were white.

The White Ranger had a rainbow visor, and rainbow boots. His gloves were white, and he had a long red cape. They helped each of us up. "Thanks for your help." Zemariah said. "No problem, Rangers help Rangers, right?" The White Ranger said. "Damn you Spy Force! This isn't over!" The silver man yelled, as he vanished. "Are you guys OK?" The White Ranger asked. "Yeah, we'll be fine. Who was that dude?" Zemariah responded. "In the open isn't the best place to explain. Do you guys have a base?" The Red Ranger replied. "Yeah, follow our teleportation streaks." I said, and we teleported away.

Void Castle

Boss Iron Claw teleported to the bleakness that was the Void Castle. "Who goes there?" Tartarus boomed. "My name is Boss Iron Claw, and I need your help." Claw requested. "And why should we help you?" The king of the demons asked. "If we work together, we can kill eleven Power Rangers." Claw responded. All of the demons snarled at the mention of Power Rangers. Claw blinked. "Did I hit a nerve?" He asked, as Hemera started wailing. Thanatos picked up the child, and cradled her gently. "Yes, you did. We hate Power Rangers." Thanatos growled angrily. "Why? I mean, besides the obvious." Claw asked. "Millenia ago, we were human once, and had our own team of Power Rangers, but they were slaughtered by the Xalos Empire. We turned ourselves into demons using ancient, forbidden magic, and made it our mission to destroy all Power Rangers. Once we take over the Morphin Grid, we can wipe out every Power Ranger in existence, past, present, and future." Erebus explained. "Yes, we'll help you kill your enemies, and ours." He stated. Claw smirked. "Alright then. Let's get started." The cyborg stated.

Tommy's house, Zemariah POV

"My name is Stefan, I'm the White Ranger. This is Gordon, the Red Ranger. Kacey, the Pink Ranger. Raven, the Blue Ranger, and Baron, the Green Ranger." Stefan said, pointing to each of his team in turn. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Zemariah, the Red Ranger. This is Kalina, the Yellow Ranger. Selina, the Blue Ranger. Irene, the Pink Ranger. Halcyon the Black Ranger. And finally, Sonora, the Orange Ranger." I introduced my team. "Who is the leader?" Tommy asked curiously. "Stefan is. He became leader when he joined. I'm grateful, because he's a much better leader than me, anyways." Gordon said. "Why is that?" I asked. "Because I'm reckless." He replied. I just shrugged in response. "So, who was that silver dude?" I asked. "His name is Boss Iron Claw, and he is a monster." Stefan started, taking off his white hat. "He's been attacking our planet for the past year, and he's a murderer too." Kacey added. "He killed my parents." She growled. "We'll help you. Don't worry." I said. "Thank you so much." Stefan said. "Rangers help other Rangers. That's what we do." Sonora said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Be warned, he's probably teamed up with the Dark Void." I said. "Your bad guys?" Raven asked. "Yeah." I replied. Before anyone could respond, an alarm blared through the house, and the eleven of us jumped, and covered our ears. Tommy turned around. He pulled up an image on his computer. "They're attacking the warehouse district." He informed. "Come on, let's go." Stefan declared. "Good luck." Tommy called. I just smiled. We teleported to the warehouse district. "Stop right there, Claw. Today will be your end." Stefan yelled, stopping the silver man in his tracks, as the Voidlings and Crimers turned around. "After you guys." I said, gesturing our fellow Rangers to Morph first. All the Rangers except for Stefan pulled out small boxes. "Power Capsules! Tap into the Grid!" They yelled, as Stefan pulled out a red rose. "It's Morphin Time! Tap into the Grid!" Stefan yelled. "It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!" The six of us yelled.

"Ace of Spades! Red Ranger!" Gordon yelled.

"Jack of Diamonds! Blue Ranger!" Raven called.

"King of Clubs! Green Ranger!" Baron ordered.

"Queen of Hearts! Pink Ranger!" Kacey declared.

"Joker of the Deck! White Ranger!" Stefan finished.

"Power Rangers: Spy Force! Mission Start!" The Spy Force Rangers yelled.

"Forceful as Fire! Red Earth Force Ranger!"

"Powerful as the Earth! Yellow Earth Force Ranger!"

"Graceful as Water! Blue Earth Force Ranger!"

"Bright as Lightning! Pink Earth Force Ranger!"

"Tougher than Titanium! Black Earth Force Ranger!"

"Shining like the Sun! Orange Earth Force Ranger!"

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers: Earth Force!"

We split up by color, and took on the foot soldiers. "Gordon, watch out!" I yelled, blasting a Voidling that tried to sneak up on my fellow Red Ranger. The creature disintegrated. "Thanks." Gordon called, as he hauled a Crimer over his shoulder, and broke the robotic creature in half. "Nice move." I said. "Comprethunder!" I yelled, calling on the bolt of red lightning, and obliterating my group of Voidlings. "Look out!" Gordon yelled, firing an arrow at a Crimer. I ducked, and he destroyed the remaining Crimers. We high fived each other. I noticed our friends had finished off their opponents. The eleven of us regrouped, Stefan and I standing at the center of our respective teams. "Claw, we'll destroy you, once and for all!" Stefan yelled. "I don't think so!" He retorted, blasting us with silver energy. "Reflecloud!" The six of us yelled, absorbing the energy with our combined might, and throwing it back at Claw. He screamed in pain. "That was awesome!" Stefan said. "Thanks." I replied. "Let's finish this!" I yelled. "Spy Force Cannon!" The five Rangers yelled, and formed a black cannon on wheels. "Power Blaster!" We yelled, and I held the powerful weapon. "FIRE!" The eleven of us called out together, and the two attacks obliterated Claw.

I saw Erebus nearby. "Energy of the Void, give this monster life once more!" He chanted, and Claw reformed. He started destroying the surrounding warehouses. We called on our Zords, forming the Ultrazord, and a red jet came in. It fired powerful lasers at Claw. "Stefan, is that you guys?" I asked. "Yeah, meet our Sky Ace." He responded. "Awesome!" Irene commented. "Sky Ace, transform!" Stefan ordered, and it transformed into a red Megazord. Claw charged us, and blasted us, while knocking the Spy Force Rangers down. They quickly got back up, and fired lasers from the eyes of their Megazord. "Star Burst!" I ordered, firing a powerful wave of white energy at Claw. Claw growled angrily. Just then, our Megazord started glowing, and the Spy Force Rangers appeared in our cockpit. "Universe Force Ultrazord: Spy Force Formation!" We all yelled. "Let's finish Claw for good." Stefan said. "You got it." I replied. "Finishing Move: Hypernova Cannon!" We all yelled, and a massive black cannon shaped like our fellow Ranger's team blaster materialized. We fired the powerful attack, and it obliterated Claw. "Spy Force, Mission Complete!" Stefan cheered.

We teleported back to Tommy's house. "Now that Claw is destroyed, we can rebuild our world." Stefan said. "We have a thank you gift." Gordon added. The Ranger Star case flashed, and Tommy opened it. A new set of Ranger Stars appeared, right next to the Supersonic and Eagle Guard stars. The Spy Force Ranger Stars were glowing gold, flashing intermittently. "Thanks, you guys." I said, smiling. "You deserve it." Stefan replied. "Good luck with the Dark Void. If you need us, we'll be here in a heartbeat." Gordon said. "Thank you, and good luck rebuilding your world." I replied. Stefan tipped his white hat, and he and the other Rangers vanished in five flashes of light. "We now have seven Pieces of the Grid." Halcyon said, as Tommy pulled up the images of all of the Ranger Teams, and put a check mark next to the Spy Force Rangers. "Zeo, Lost Galaxy, Mighty Morphin, Supersonic, Operation Overdrive, Eagle Guard, and Spy Force." Sonora listed. "Nicely done. You guys are getting stronger by the day." Tommy said. "There is something that's been bugging me." Sonora stated. "What's that?" Tommy asked. "My dreams. I see every Ranger in history, us included, fighting something. But I can't see what, because that's when I wake up." She explained.

Tommy paled. "The only thing I can think of is the Xalos Empire. They've slaughtered dozens of Ranger teams, all over the Universe. They're so much more powerful than even the Warstar Armada." He explained. "We may have a massive fight on our hands if that's the case." Tommy said, sighing, running a hand through his black hair. "If they attack Earth, they'll regret it." I stated. Tommy shook his head. "You don't understand. Not even the United Alliance of Evil stood up to them. Dark Specter was weak compared to the Xalos Emperor." Tommy continued. "There has to be something we can do." Halcyon exclaimed. "Yeah, there's no way in hell we'll let them take over our world." Selina added. "I hope you're right. Because if they set their sights on Earth, we may all be destroyed." Tommy said. "That will never happen." I vowed. Tommy just nodded. "Go home and relax. I'll see you soon." Tommy said.

We waved goodbye, and teleported home. "Hey Mom, we're home." I called. My mom walked in from the kitchen. "Are you guys OK?" She asked. "We're fine. We just learned some unsettling news." I replied. "What is it?" Elena asked, having heard us teleport in. "There's an evil called the Xalos Empire." Sonora said. Mom paled, and Elena looked confused, before her eyes widened. "Not them." She gasped. "Do you know of them?" I asked, as Mom started shaking. "Yes. They conquered Horath, and slaughtered our Ranger team. If it hadn't been for the Z-Wave, we would still be enslaved." Elena explained. "Z-Wave?" Halcyon asked. Kalina flinched. "When my father died, wiping out the United Alliance of Evil." I explained. Halcyon nodded. Mom hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. "Everything will be okay, Mom. We'll wipe out the Xalos Empire, and the Dark Void." I said. Mom just nodded. "We'll see you in the morning." I added. "Good night." Elena replied. I smiled, and hugged the Horathian.

The six of us walked to my room. Sonora shut the door behind her. We all got in my bed. "Zem, what are you thinking about?" Kalina asked. "The Xalos Empire." I replied. "Why do you think they've killed Rangers?" Irene asked. "Maybe they want to take over the Morphin Grid?" Selina asked, shrugging. "Is that even possible?" Sonora questioned. "I don't know." I responded. "We're overthinking this. We should get some sleep." Halcyon said. "You're right babe." I replied, kissing her cheek. Sonora went to turn the lights off. She crawled under the covers with us. "Goodnight. I love all of you." I murmured. "We love you too." Sonora responded, as our girlfriends fell asleep. _Goodnight Daddy, I love you._ I thought to my father. _I love you too, my precious child._ He responded. I closed my eyes, and was out like a light.


	22. Legacy 22: Day Break

~The Morphin Grid, TPPOV~

In the rainbow of stars and space and energy that was the Morphin Grid, a woman was standing, watching over what looked like a chess board. She has pale blue eyes, wearing a long flowing white dress, and long white hair. She is wearing a silver headband. This is the Visionary. She watched a black rook move forward, and capture a white pawn. She frowned. Xalos, watch yourself. She thought. Meanwhile, a man dressed in all black frowned as he watched the Visionary. Soon, I will destroy you, once and for all. He thought. This man is known as the Augurey. He and the Visionary were locked in constant battle. Neither could destroy the other. The Visionary knew that once the Earth Force Rangers unlocked their Piece of the Grid, that the Xalos Empire would be reborn. Good luck, Earth Force Rangers. She mused. The game of cosmic chess continued.

~Dark Void, Void Castle, TPPOV~

Thanatos watched Hemera sleep. The tiny demon child woke up, and started screaming. "Mama!" She wailed. Erebus ran in, and picked up their shared daughter. Hemera screamed again, and she was wrapped in gold energy, rising up into the air, as a gold cocoon formed. The cocoon vanished. "Let's go!" Thanatos yelled, and he and Erebus vanished. The cocoon reappeared over Newtech City, firing random energy bolts in every direction. The Earth Force Rangers teleported in, already Morphed. Thanatos watched them help evacuate the humans. He sneered. "Stop whatever you're doing!" The Red Ranger yelled. "I can't stop nature! Behold mine and Erebus' heir, and your final destruction!" Thanatos responded. The cocoon hovered right over the Rangers. The Red Ranger blasted the cocoon with fire, and it exploded.

~Zemariah POV~

I watched the gold cocoon burst open. A demon materialized. It floated down. I got a good look at its appearance. It had blue skin, with silver armor that had two silver horns on each side. It also had two silver horns sticking out of either side of its head. "My name is Hemera, and you will pay for killing my mother!" Hemera declared, her voice deep and booming. She blasted us with dark magic before we could do anything. I jumped in front of the blast, and I screamed in pain. Suddenly, the demon was in front of me. She Demorphed me with one hit, and held me by my chin. She backhanded me across the face.

I winced in pain. "You killed my mother. Let's see how your Rangers like it when I kill you."She growled, her eyes glowing gold. She turned, and pierced my shoulder with one of the horns on her armor. I screamed in pain. She grinned maliciously. "You're coming back to the castle with me, whether you like it or not." Hemera snarled, backhanding me again. I heard Kalina scream, and saw her run forward with her Runeblaster. The shots were ineffective, and bounced off of her armor. Hemera blasted Kalina back, and my girlfriend groaned in pain. "Well done daughter. Bring her back with us." Erebus stated. "Yes, father." Hemera replied, and we vanished.

~Xalos Empire, TPPOV~

As the battle on Planet Earth raged, another battle was taking place in deep space. Emperor Xalos watched his forces slaughter yet another team of Power Rangers. He was wearing dark robes, and had a silver crown on his head. He was humanoid, and had green skin, with scales all over. In one of his four arms, he held a golden scepter, that had a glowing purple gem in the middle. His black eyes roamed the ship. His green tail was wrapped around his waist. A servant came up to him, looking nervous. "My Emperor, the Nebula Rangers of Planet Xi have fallen." She said. He merely nodded. "Place the Morphers with the collection." He ordered, in a deep voice. "Yes, my Emperor." The servant said, scuttling off. In another part of the ship, the young servant opened a massive glass case, and set the Nebula Morphers inside.

There were dozens of Morphers in the case, each belonging to a different team of deceased Power Rangers. She closed the case, and walked out. "Shouldn't we be making our way to Planet Earth, Father? They have plenty of Power Rangers we can kill, and more Morphers for our collection." A young woman asked. She has dark hair, and the same green skin her father has. This is Xethra, the princess of the Xalos Empire. "Soon, my daughter. Soon. Just be patient." Xalos replied. Xethra pouted, and huffed, crossing her four arms.

The woman next to the Emperor smiled. This is Xirena, the Empress. "None of that, dear. Just think, once we take over the Morphin Grid, we'll be able to shape the Universe in our own image. Won't that be wonderful, dear?" Xirena asked her daughter. "Sure, I guess." Liarona replied, waving her hand dismissively. "These Rangers are so boring. All these easy victories are boring." Xethra whined. "Why don't you go practice with the Armaligs?" Xalos suggested, referring to their army of foot soldiers. Xethra just sighed, and walked to the training room. The army of red foot soldiers charged the young princess.

She just sighed, and yawned, before letting out a dark wave of energy that obliterated the soldiers. She just walked out, looking bored. "Alright daughter, we'll make our way to Earth, but first, we'll kill every team of Power Rangers that we come across." Xalos said. "Helmsman, set a course for Planet Earth." He ordered, banging his scepter. The helmsman nodded, and plotted the course in the ship's computer, and the fleet left the system of Xi. Xethra opened the locket on her neck. It was a picture of her brother, the deceased prince of the Xalos Empire. The Power Rangers across the Universe will pay for killing you, brother. She thought. She flew to her bedroom, shutting the door, and let out a loud scream of anger.

~Dark Void, Void Castle, TPPOV~

I was wrapped in chains, the metal cutting my wrists, and making me bleed silver blood. I winced in pain. Hemera walked forward. "Why?" She asked. "Your mother tried to destroy our city, and kill us." I replied. "You didn't have to kill her. I don't have a mother, thanks to you!" She screamed, slamming her staff into my stomach, and I groaned in pain. Thanatos appeared next to her. His white eyes watched me, and I shivered. "Hemera, enough." He ordered. Hemera shook her head. "We have to avenge mother! We have to kill her!" Hemera exclaimed. "We'll kill her soon enough. It should be public, though." Thanatos replied. Hemera nodded. Thanatos snapped his fingers, and we teleported again. I blinked at the onslaught of bright lights. I saw my lovers teleport in, Morphed. "Let her go!" Kalina yelled. "Not before we kill her." Hemera replied, piercing my shoulder with her horn again. I screamed in pain. Kalina stomped the ground with her foot, sending a wave of energy towards Hemera. Hemera stumbled, and dropped me, the chains vanishing in a flash of black light.

I Morphed, and rejoined my lovers. "Planet Mode, Power Up!" We yelled, Morphing into our armored forms. Hemera snarled, and blasted us again. We blocked the wave of dark magic with our wings. "Mercury Blitz!" I yelled, Morphing into a red energy ball, and striking Hemera from every direction. "Venus Storm!" Kalina ordered, calling on the storm, and blasting the demon. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed. She blasted us again, but with black lightning. Selina stepped up. "Earth Tidal Wave!" She called, and the wave of water stopped the lightning in its tracks. Hemera screamed. "Mars Volcano Burst!" Irene commanded, slamming the ground with her staff, creating a powerful volcano underneath the angry demon.

It blasted her into the sky. "Jupiter Moon Blast/Saturn Ring Strike!" Halcyon and Sonora finished, firing their powerful attacks. Hemera screamed in pain, as we overwhelmed her. "Girls, let's finish this!" I called. "Planet Finish!" We yelled together, sending energy blasts in the shapes of our respective planets at Hemera. Thanatos took the hit, grunting in pain. "Daughter, let's go." He ordered calmly. He grabbed her, and they vanished. We teleported to my house, and Demorphed. "Let me look at those wounds." Mom said, and she put a healing salve where Hemera's horn pierced my flesh. "Thanks." I said. Mom just hugged me tightly. "We need to be prepared for whatever comes next. Whenever we can, we need to practice our magic, and spar, so we're on our toes. We also need to work on holding our Morph." I stated. "You're right. When do we start?" Irene asked. "Tomorrow." I replied.

My lovers nodded. I yawned loudly. "Come on girls, let's go to bed." I said. "Good night, Mom, Elena." I added, walking to my room with my lovers. "Feel better." Mom replied, and I smiled. I opened the door to my room, and stripped, falling on the bed. "Are you alright?" Sonora asked, her eyes filled with concern. "I'll be fine, love." I soothed, kissing her softly. "Are you sure? You seem tired." Kalina noted. I just gave her a small smile. "I'll be fine." I repeated. The girls looked at each other, obviously not convinced. "Let's get some sleep. I have a feeling we're gonna have to be ready for whatever is on the horizon." I stated. "We love you." Halcyon said. "I love all of you too." I responded, kissing each of my lovers softly. Selina got up to turn the lights off, and we wrapped our arms around each other. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

~Unknown Location on Earth, TPPOV~

Earth's blue sky was filled with millions and millions of black battleships. They were firing lasers at the Power Rangers. On the battlefield, you can see every single team of Power Rangers that had ever existed, past, present, and future. Even the Power Rangers that were killed. They were fighting red armored foot soldiers, and losing. They let out a collective scream as they were all blasted. "Everyone, let's do this!" Zemariah, the most current Red Ranger yelled over the sounds of the battle.

~Zemariah POV~

I shot up in bed, panting heavily. "What was that?" I asked myself. Making sure my lovers were sound asleep, I quietly got out of bed, and went into my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. Dad, what was that dream? I asked my father. I splashed water on my face. That was a vision, which is one of many possible futures. My father replied instantly. _Sonora told us she had the same dream. What does it mean?_ I questioned. _It means a great evil is approaching. The Power Rangers across space, time, and realities must be united._ Dad said. I groaned. _Don't worry, everything will be okay._ Dad murmured. Really? I asked. _You've been doing such a good job. You're such a good girl._ Daddy said. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. _I miss you so much._ I whimpered. _I know. I miss you too, my brave daughter. We'll see each other again soon, I know it._ Daddy replied. I walked back to my bed, crawling in between Kalina and Selina. _Good night, Daddy._ I said. _Good night, my precious angel._ Daddy murmured, as I fell asleep again.


	23. Legacy 23: Farewell, Orange

~Zemariah's House, TPPOV~

"Again!" Zemariah's sharp voice cracked through the air like a bullet, cutting the tense silence in the sparring match. Sonora was Morphed as the Gold Zeo Ranger, and Halcyon was Morphed as the Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger. "Power Axe!" She called, calling on the powerful weapon. She turned it into its cannon mode, and blasting Sonora. Sonora used the Golden Power Staff as a shield, twirling it rapidly to block the shots. Sonora fired several gold energy bolts at Halcyon, who responded by cutting the bolts in half. "Watch it!" Irene snapped, as one of the bolts almost hit her. "Sorry!" Both Rangers responded.

Sonora's Morph flickered slightly, and she Demorphed out of both her forms. She panted heavily, resting on her knees. "Are you alright, love?" Zemariah asked, concerned. "I'll be fine, I'm just tired." Sonora responded. She fell to the floor. "Babe!" Halcyon exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "Are you sure you are okay?" Selina whispered. "I'll be alright. Please, don't worry about me." Sonora responded. "It's too late for that." Zemariah retorted, worried. She kissed Sonora softly. Sonora smiled into the kiss. "Come on, let's take a break." Sonora murmured, after pulling away. Zemariah nodded in agreement.

~Dark Void, Void Castle, TPPOV~

"Father, I have a plan to kill the Rangers." Hemera stated. Thanatos, Erebus, and Tartarus looked curious. "What is it, daughter?" Thanatos questioned. "You see this gun?" Hemera started, holding a bulky blue gun with a white barrel. The barrel itself was glowing red, filled with deadly energy. The three more powerful demons looked curious. "I call this the Anti-Rune Energy Killer. When I pierced the Red Ranger with my horn, I extracted the Rune Energy that powers their Runestones, and corrupted it, turning it into the opposite, and I can cancel the regular energy out. In theory, it will kill them. However, I only made enough to kill one Ranger." Hemera explained. "Interesting. Do it." Tartarus ordered. Hemera nodded. "I will. Soon, we'll be down one Ranger." Hemera replied, vanishing in a flash of black light. She reappeared on a rooftop overlooking the Delta Base. "Rangers, hear me now!" Hemera yelled, knowing the Earth Force Rangers heard her.

~Zemariah POV~

Our communicators beeped. "Guys, Hemera's in the city, near the Delta Base. Get over there, fast!" Dr. O's voice said. "Alright, we're on our way." I agreed. "Good luck. Be careful." My mom said. I smiled at her, and we teleported away. I noticed the demon standing on top of a roof, holding some sort of gun. "What are you up to, Hemera?" I called. "Today, one of you will die." She responded. "Not if we can help it. We'll finish you off, just like we did your mother." Irene snapped angrily. Hemera snarled. "You will die for that." She warned. "Guys, let's do it." I said. "Oh yeah!" Halcyon agreed.

"It's Morphin Time! Powers of Earth, Activate!"

"Forceful as Fire! Red Earth Force Ranger!"

"Powerful as the Earth! Yellow Earth Force Ranger!"

"Graceful as Water! Blue Earth Force Ranger!"

"Bright as Lightning! Pink Earth Force Ranger!"

"Tougher than Titanium! Black Earth Force Ranger!"

"Shining like the Sun! Orange Earth Force Ranger!"

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers: Earth Force!"

We all yelled. Hemera narrowed her eyes, readying the strange gun. "That's your last team morph, Rangers." She threatened. Hemera aimed her gun, and fired several shots at us, but Sonora jumped in the way, screaming as the shots hit him. He fell to the ground, and his Runestone flickered. Hemera snapped her fingers, and a monster appeared. "Get them!" Hemera ordered. The monster nodded. "Paralysis Telekinesis!" It yelled, firing a beam at Sonora, lifting our boyfriend into the air several times. Hemera smirked, raising her gun, and firing at us. "Watch out!" I yelled, as we ducked and rolled out of the way. The monster dropped Sonora, who yelled in shock and pain. "I love you." He whispered. "Don't you dare die on us." I commanded. Hemera laughed. "This is the weapon that will kill you, Earth Force. I call it the Anti Rune Killer." She yelled, raising the gun.

"Anti Rune Killer?" Selina questioned. Hemera nodded. "When I pierced Red with my horn, some of her DNA was left, and I managed to extract the Rune Energy that entered your bodies, and turn it into an evil version, one that will cancel you out, effectively killing you." The demon explained. "In short, the Anti Rune Energy obliterates regular Rune Energy, and you will die." She finished. We scattered as she fired more blasts at us. "Let's split up." Sonora breathed. I nodded. "If you can, meet us at Tommy's house." I replied. Sonora nodded, still Morphed. "Go." I exclaimed, and we all scattered. I ran to the park, and everybody else went different places. I sighed. I heard footsteps, and I raised my hands defensively. "Calm down, it's just me." Irene said, pulling her hair back. I sighed in relief. "Does anyone know where Sonora is?" Halcyon questioned.

Kalina shook her head. "No. It's like she just vanished." The Yellow Ranger replied. "Maybe S.P.D. would know? They have that Ranger tracking software." Selina suggested. "No. We can't bring the Delta Rangers into our fight. If anything happened to them, I'd never forgive myself." I replied. "What's all this crap about Anti Rune Energy?" Selina questioned. "I don't know. I never would have thought that something like that existed, and it's all my fault." I responded, putting my head in my hands. "How would you have known about it? We're not going to give in to this." Halcyon said. I nodded. "We have to find Sonora. I'm really worried about him." Irene muttered. I stood up. "She's right. Let's split up. Say something when you've found her. Go!" I commanded. My girlfriends nodded, and we went our separate ways. I bolted, running as fast as I could.

~Abandoned Warehouse, TPPOV~

Sonora gasped in pain, and fell to the ground. He stood up, taking in her surroundings. "Rune Projection!" He commanded, and an image appeared out of nowhere through his Morpher. However, it faded as quickly as it appeared. "One more time. Rune Projection!" He said. An image of Hemera firing the Anti Rune Killer appeared. "Zoom in!" Sonora ordered, and the image zoomed in on the barrel of the gun that held the Anti Rune Energy. "I did it." He whispered, seeing the barrel was almost half full. He screamed in pain, falling to the ground. Just then, Irene ran in. She fell to her knees, and picked up the Orange Ranger, who was still Morphed. "Sonora!" Irene yelled, shaking the silent Orange Ranger. "Sonora, wake up!" Irene begged, continuing the shaking. "It'll be okay, Sonora. Just hold on, please!" Irene whimpered.

"I found you!" Hemera's voice reached the two, and Irene looked up, to see the demon standing over them on one of the rooftops of the warehouse. She raised the gun, and Irene stood in the way. "Anti Rune Energy obliterates Rune Energy. There is no way you can escape the Anti Rune Killer." Hemera warned. Irene held her hands out in front of the weakened Orange Ranger. "Irene of Mirinoi, you're next." Hemera stated, aiming the gun. Hemera pulled the trigger, and Sonora stood in the way, shielding Irene with her body, taking several more blasts.

Sonora screamed in pain, falling to the ground again. "Sonora!" Irene screamed. Irene picked up the Triforian, and led her away. However, a squad of Voidlings blocked their path. Hemera had a bloodthirsty smirk, as she aimed her gun. She was distracted by a black Jeep pulling up, and ramming the Voidlings. Zemariah was driving, and Selina was in the passenger seat. Halcyon was on her motorcycle. She blasted Hemera and the monster next to her with lasers, covering their retreat. "You will never escape me." Hemera growled.

~Zemariah POV~

I drove as fast as I could, Halcyon following us. "Sonora, are you alright?" Irene asked. Sonora shook his head. "My entire body feels like it is on fire." He responded. "You've saved us again." Selina whispered. Sonora shook his head. "Zemariah, stop the Jeep." He said. I frowned, but did as requested, as we pulled into an empty quarry. Sonora stumbled out of the Jeep, and Halcyon got off of her bike. "Sonora, what's wrong?" The Black Ranger asked. "Rune Projection!" Sonora said. An image of Hemera firing the gun was playing from the Morpher, and a small triangle shape on the barrel of the gun was flashing. "Look at the Anti Rune Killer." Sonora noted. I nodded.

"The energy decreases with each shot." I murmured, squeezing Sonora's hand. "Is that the Anti Rune Energy?" Selina asked. "It must be." Kalina responded. Irene frowned. "That would mean the Anti Rune Energy only has about 25 to 50 percent of its power left." She realized. Sonora stumbled, falling to her knees, but we all picked him up as the image faded. "Now you know what I was looking for." Sonora mumbled. "Earth Force! You won't escape me again! I've blocked every way out of here!" Hemera yelled, standing nearby. Indeed, Voidlings and the monster with Hemera surrounded the Rangers. The girls got into fighting stances. "This is your hell, and your grave." Hemera threatened. The monster raised his staff. "Paralysis Telekinesis!" He yelled, throwing the team off of the hill.

~Zemariah POV~

We all gasped in pain as we hit the rocks. "Let's Morph!" I yelled. A second later, we all stood in our Morphed forms. Sonora fell down again. "Sonora!" I gasped, worried. Hemera aimed her gun. "Watch out!" Sonora yelled. "Sonora, we can take this one." I said. Hemera pulled the trigger, and Sonora shoved us all out of the way, his body writhing in pain as the bolts hit him. "SONORA!" We all yelled. Sonora turned to us. "It's over for me. I love you all." Sonora murmured. "No, don't do it!" I yelled. "Please, let us handle this!" Halcyon screamed. Sonora shook his head. "I know my body better than anyone." He replied. "NO!" Irene shouted. "Please don't!" Selina and Kalina yelled. Sonora began walking forward, as Hemera aimed her gun. The red bolts of energy hit Sonora, causing her suit to ripple with electricity. He screamed in pain. "NO!" I yelled.

Sonora fell to the ground, taking one last bolt. We rushed over to our Orange Ranger. Hemera fired her blaster, but nothing happened. "It's empty, dammit." She growled. I cradled Sonora. "I made her use all of it."He coughed. "Everything will be alright." I whispered. Sonora shook his head. "I love you all. Never forget that." He replied. The monster raised his staff. "Bomb Barrage!" He yelled. Explosions materialized, blowing the five of us away from Sonora. "Die, Orange Ranger!" The monster yelled. Explosions surrounded our Orange Ranger, causing him to scream and yell in pain, as he flailed in agony. "NOOOO!" We all screamed. "Sonora!" I yelled. "Sonora!" Halcyon screamed. "Sonora!" Selina gasped. "Sonora!" Irene yelled. Sonora let out one final scream, collapsing on the ground.

We ran over to him. "I still have a little Rune Energy left." He whispered. "Believe in the power we have." Sonora finished. His body went limp. "Sonora, please wake up!" I begged. Hemera stepped forward. "Even if only one of you dies, that's still a victory for us. We have no fear of you, Earth Force." Hemera stated. We all stood in front of Sonora. "Even if we have five of us, we'll still fight you." I snapped. I looked down to our boyfriend. "Please watch us, Sonora." I whispered.

"Forceful as Fire! Red Earth Force Ranger!"

"Powerful as the Earth! Yellow Earth Force Ranger!"

"Graceful as Water! Blue Earth Force Ranger!"

"Bright as Lightning! Pink Earth Force Ranger!"

"Tougher than Titanium! Black Earth Force Ranger!"

"It's our duty to protect this planet! United we stand! Power Rangers Earth Force!"

Hemera rolled her eyes. "A five member Earth Force isn't a worthy opponent anymore. Attack!" Hemera stated. The Voidlings jumped down, and we charged forward. We easily flipped a small band, and continued running. We punched another group out of the way, turning around to face another group. "Earth Force Kick!" We yelled, kicking the small group of Voidlings away. We wiped out the last group, and turned to face the monster. "Fire Breath!" The monster yelled, sending a stream of scorching hot fire at us. The attack continued for several minutes, but we stood strong. The fire dissipated. "Impossible! How?" The monster demanded. "Red Earth Force Ranger! Power Sword!" I yelled, holding my sword. "Fire Strike!" I added, covering my sword in flames. "Feel the wrath of Rune Energy!" I snarled. I threw my sword at the monster, and it stabbed him.

I smiled in vicious satisfaction. The monster grew massive, and the Earth Force Megazord appeared out of nowhere. Alpha walked towards us. "Where's Sonora?" She asked. "Over there. Please take care of him." I responded. The robot nodded, and ran to our comrade. "Missiles!" The monster commanded, firing missiles at us. They had no effect, exploding harmlessly against our giant robot. "Earth Force Sword!" I commanded. Before we could do anything, the monster fired a tentacle at us, holding us in place. I sliced the tentacle off. "Earth Force Megazord, Final Strike!" We chorused. The blade was covered in electricity, and I swung down, destroying the monster for good. Back on the ground, we surrounded Sonora. Tommy was there. Sonora was on a bed of flowers, still Morphed. "It's too late." He whispered. "He's dead." Alpha added, holding flowers in her golden hands.

I shook my head, tears running down my face. The eyes of the Megazord glowed, and Sonora's Morpher flickered. "He's still alive! He didn't die!" Irene gasped. An image of Sonora, smiling and laughing, played. "He left us." I murmured, numb with shock. Tears were running Irene's face. "Sonora is saying goodbye." I added, turning to my lovers. Indeed, in the image, Sonora was waving. "Don't cry, look." Halcyon said to Irene. Irene was still sobbing. "He's smiling, smiling at us." Halcyon added. "He's telling us to keep on fighting, even with his death." Selina added. Irene shook her head rapidly. Kalina squeezed her hand tightly. The image vanished. I picked up Sonora. "Come on, we should go home." I whispered. Tommy nodded.


End file.
